Period of Adjustment
by moonjat54
Summary: Will Mick and Beth make this human/vampire relationship work?  And how well will Josef and Kira deal with their new stage in their bond?  And are those the only adjustments for them to make?   Follows A Second Look, a New Perspective
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But as a friend says….I do love to take out their characters and play with them.**

**This is a sequel to my story: A Second Look, a New Perspective. My OC in this is Kira Starling who was sired by Josef in 1902. I will now continue from where that story left off. I hope you will enjoy my return to this Moonlight world.**

Period of Adjustment

Chapter 1

It was twilight in Los Angeles and Mick St. John had risen from his freezer a few hours earlier feeling more light-hearted than he had in decades. The existence that he had hated for so long did not seem so bad at the moment. Being a vampire had allowed him to live long enough to meet, save and fall in love with Beth Turner and he was happy with that fact. While he could not be sure what future they had, he had finally thrown caution to the wind and taken a chance. He wasn't going to deny his feelings any longer and he was going to embrace this chance at some happiness.

Standing in his kitchen with a half-finished glass of blood in his hand, Mick reflected on the week that had passed since the Monaghans had died. He had hit the depths of despair when Beth had rejected him, only to rise to the heights of bliss when he awoke with her in his arms the next morning. Confessing his love had broken down the barriers and making love to her was the closest he had ever come to complete peace with what he was.

Kira had told him to be honest with Beth and damned if that woman wasn't right. He smiled at the memory of the red-headed vampire lecturing him on being his own worst enemy. She had told him that he was the only one keeping him from having any happiness. He could only hope she was finally experiencing some happiness of her own. The sudden shift in her relationship with Josef made him wonder if it would last. His best friend was not known for being a monogamous lover and his only long term devotion belonged to a sleeping woman in New York who would probably never awaken. Mick hoped Josef knew what he was doing because Mick suspected that Kira was deeply in love with her sire. If this blew up Kira would lose more than a lover but then again, Josef and Kira had survived many changes in their relationship over the decades since she had been turned. Maybe this would work out okay no matter what happened.

Finishing his drink, Mick rinsed out his glass and set it aside to dry. He had no cases at present and appreciated the down time after the stress of the Monaghan mess. It had also allowed him time to spend time with Beth, getting through the awkwardness of their newly confessed feelings. He did have some paperwork to finish while he waited to go over to her place later. The time spent with her was the closest he had come to feeling human since Coraline had turned him on their wedding night.

The thought of his ex-wife made him wonder what had happened to her after Lance had taken her away. He was grateful for the brief touch of humanity she had given him with the Cure; however it had not compelled him to go and search for her. He doubted he could have prevented whatever punishment she had to face and he doubted she was dead. He had meant it when he had told Beth it was over, he felt free of Coraline now. He could only focus on his love for Beth.

*M*M*

Up in the Hollywood hills, Kira Starling awoke in the large freezer in Josef Kostan's lavish home. It surprised her to discover that Josef was still beside her, his arms holding her close. This last week she had been made aware of a softer side of her sire, one she hadn't seen since her turning in 1902 and she was enjoying it. Kira turned in his embrace to be met by a pair of warm, amused brown eyes.

"Good evening my girl," Josef greeted her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked in surprise.

"Long enough to enjoy holding a beautiful woman close," he answered with an impish smile. "I had forgotten how very nice you fit in my arms."

Kira laughed lightly but could not stop herself from wondering if he really meant it. She knew her sire too well to believe everything he said.

"You are quite the sweet-talker Josef," she said stretching up to kiss him. "Good evening."

"I mean every word," he told her sincerely as he returned her kiss. "Now as comfortable as this cold is, I want you somewhere a bit less confining," he added as he reached up to open the freezer.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Kira asked with arched eyebrows.

"I make my own hours my pet. Right now I want to spend some time with you," Josef stated firmly as he sat up. He knew what would be her next comment and countered it before she could speak. "And I know that Eli will not expect you at the club for some time yet, so no argument."

Kira's insides did a small flutter at his words. This was not the Josef she was familiar with. Nothing interfered with his business. He had not been this attentive since when he had originally turned her. While she cautioned herself not to expect too much from this change, Kira could not help sighing with pleasure.

"You are shattering my image of you," she smiled as he assisted her from the freezer and swung her up into his arms. He carried her swiftly in to the bedroom.

"I am enjoying my re-discovery of you dear girl," Josef laughed as he dropped her on the king-sized bed.

*M*M*

Beth had finally returned home after a long day at work and was now assessing the woefully few contents of her refrigerator. The thought of ordering delivery was becoming more and more tempting when there came a knock on her door. With visions of Mick dancing in her head she hurried to the door to pull it open. Surprise followed quickly by concern crossed her face as she discovered Simone standing there very close to tears.

"Simone, are you okay?" she asked as she motioned her inside.

"I don't know Beth. I need to talk to you, is that okay?" the lawyer announced as she sat down on Beth's couch. "Something has changed with Josef, I don't know if I've done something wrong or if he blames me for the mess with Emma Monaghan." She looked bleakly at Beth.

"Oh," Beth uttered as she sat beside her. She had a pretty good idea what had changed with Josef but was unsure whether she had a right to explain it to Simone. "Has he said things have changed?"

"No, Josef said it was not my fault but since Emma escaped he has barely spoken to me. And he hasn't fed from me either. I am worried, has Mick said anything to you?" Simone asked hopefully.

"Mick doesn't' discuss Josef with me," Beth said evasively.

"Have you seen Josef lately?"

"Just at Dusk to Dawn," Beth spoke without thinking. She blushed and tried to cover up her slip. "He just came for drinks with Mick and me. He didn't say anything about you, I'm sorry."

Beth could see Simone process the information and come to the conclusion that Beth hoped she wouldn't.

"Dusk to Dawn….Josef took me there several times. He is friends with the owner isn't he? That is what has happened, right. It is her….Kira right?" Simone pounced on the name. "Is she the reason Josef has been avoiding me?"

Beth swallowed hard and decided she could not continue to lie to Simone. The woman had done nothing to deserve the callous disregard that Josef was giving her. He owed her more.

"Simone, Josef is Kira's sire. He has known her since 1902," she told the lawyer.

"He turned her?" Simone said trying to absorb this information. "He never indicated that he was involved with any female vampire. I can't compete with that," she said sadly.

"I believe this change in their relationship is rather new," Beth said sympathetically. She covered Simone's hand with her own. "I don't think that Josef is big on sharing information. You said yourself that they don't see the feeding as something intimate."

"But I thought it was becoming more," Simone said plaintively. "Mick sees you differently."

"Mick is not your normal vampire," Beth tried to explain. "He doesn't like what he is. Josef is a whole different subject."

Simone nodded, blinking rapidly and sighed. She had let herself believe that Josef was actually beginning to care for her.

"How well do you know this Kira?" she asked.

"I'm getting to know her better. I think I can call her a friend," Beth admitted. She searched for something to say that would make the woman feel better. "Mick is her friend; they have known each other since the 60s."

"You are lucky," Simone said forlornly. "I guess I am only food to him."

"You are also his lawyer," Beth reminded her.

"Well let's hope that I still have that job," Simone said darkly. "I am sure Josef will never want to turn me now."

"Would you really want that?" Beth asked in surprise.

"Well think about it Beth. To stay forever young and never worry about illness. It would be amazing to live forever," Simone said brightly. "Who wouldn't want that?"

"You would have to live on blood. You wouldn't be able to have children and you would watch all your friends die," Beth pointed out.

"I have never pictured myself as the maternal type," Simone laughed lightly.

Beth couldn't help remembering the regret that had shown in Kira's eyes as she told Beth how she had never had children with her human husband. At this point in her relationship with Mick, Beth didn't know if she wanted to ever be turned but she knew she wasn't ready to turn her back on any of life's possibilities. She was content to wait and see what happened.

"Thanks for listening Beth. I guess I really need to talk to Josef about my job," Simone said rising to her feet.

"I think that is a wise decision," Beth agreed. "I'm sure that Josef doesn't intend to fire you." Beth got to her feet and hugged her. "I'm sure it will be fine."

She escorted Simone to the door and saw her out. It was clear that she had not made the lawyer feel much better but she was aware that there was nothing she could do about it. Her attention went back to her empty stomach and she resigned herself to calling her favorite Chinese place for delivery. She had to be ready for when her vampire came calling later.

End chapter.

**I hope you are happy to return to this storyline. I really wanted to go back to human Beth and vampire Mick. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I really, really want to.**

**I am so grateful for all the support I have received for this story so far. I am so blessed to have readers who let me stretch my creative muscles and make me feel special. Thank you.**

Chapter 2

At nine PM promptly, Mick stood outside Beth's door and prepared to knock. He felt as nervous as a guy on his first date, not an 85 year old vampire calling on a woman he had known since she was four. It amazed him how one human woman could shake his confidence. He still harbored a hidden fear that she would open the door and tell him that she had changed her mind about this relationship.

The door swung open at his second knock and his hidden fear was blown away by the warm, welcoming smile that Beth greeted him with. She was a vision in a curve hugging, deep purple dress that showed plenty of leg. Short sleeves capped her upper arms and a wide black belt cinched her small waist.

"Wow," he said feeling a silly smile spread over his face. "You look great."

"Thank you, kind sir. It is very difficult to compete with vampire, perpetual cool," she responded, admiring his black shirt with thin stripes, dark jeans and a mid-thigh black duster.

"No one will be looking at me," he replied and pulled her close for a kiss. Beth let a happy sigh escape as she responded.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked when he finally released her and put an arm's length of distance between them.

"Where are we going?" Beth enquired breathlessly, still under the influence of the last kiss.

"Where would you like to go?" he teased.

"Dusk to Dawn?" Beth suggested with dancing eyes.

"Again?" Mick chuckled. "Don't you want to go somewhere else?"

"Maybe some other night, but tonight I need to speak to Josef," Beth told him.

"Josef?" Mick asked in surprise. "Why Josef?"

Beth pulled Mick further into the apartment after making sure the door was closed tightly. She looked at him seriously.

"Simone stopped by here earlier this evening," she replied. "She is afraid Josef is going to fire her and she doesn't understand why he is behaving differently." Beth looked at the floor and blushed. "I'm afraid I said I saw Josef at Dusk to Dawn and she quickly guessed about Kira. I'm sorry but I just don't have the heart to keep lying to her."

Mick gathered her close and hugged her gently.

"Don't worry, I won't let him tear your heart out," he chuckled against her hair. "I think it will do Josef good to squirm a little. He knew what breaking the rules with Simone could lead to. And I can promise that Kira won't let him hurt you either." He moved her away from him to be able to kiss her forehead. "I do think it would be a good idea to give him a heads up about Simone."

"I didn't mean to tell her. Mick…she really hoped that Josef would turn her," Beth said hesitantly. She could see Mick stiffen at her words, his smile fading.

"Yes….Josef indicated that Simone was leaning that way," he admitted quietly.

"Would he have done it?" Beth questioned.

"I'm not sure if he knows the answer to that," Mick said slowly. "I don't think he's considering it now, not with how things have changed with Kira."

"Simone is upset, Josef really does need to reassure her that she has her job at the very least," Beth said. "He shouldn't play with her feelings that way."

Again Mick drew her close, loving how well she fit in his embrace.

"All right Beth, we'll go and give Josef a lesson in human/vampire relations. Just be prepared to run if he loses his cool," Mick laughed.

Beth pulled away looking nervous.

"He wouldn't do anything, would he?" she asked, uncertainty again creeping into her voice.

"No Beth," Mick reassured her, feeling like a heel for teasing her. "Josef would never hurt you, I won't let him."

Beth smiled shakily in return.

"I would hope I could count on my Guardian Angel," she said softly.

"You can," Mick promised brushing her hair back from her face. He wrapped one arm around her back, drawing her against him. His fingers lingered on her cheek. "I will never allow anyone to hurt you."

"I know," Beth said gazing up into his hazel eyes. "I trust you."

"Good," he said before kissing her again. God, the woman just begged to be kissed. How had he resisted for so long?

Beth's arms circled around his waist and little whimpers of pleasure escaped as she returned his kisses. Her senses were reeling in response to his touch, aching for more. She didn't want to leave the apartment; all she wanted was to have him take her to bed.

Feeling Beth's emotions start to rage out of control, Mick pulled back. Taking her to bed was a growing desire for him as well but the voice in his head was screaming for him to slow down. His greatest fear still was that the vampire within would take control and hurt Beth. That was the concern that he had not been able to vanquish.

"Beth, if we are going to Kira's then we should leave now," he said, his voice still rough with desire. "You are so very tempting but Kira did ask me to bring you by tonight."

"She did?" Beth asked in surprise, pleased to think that Kira requested to see her.

"Yes she did," he smiled. "She mentioned having something she wished to discuss with you and no, she didn't say what it was."

"Well then, I suppose we should go," Beth said coyly. "But I will remember what you started her handsome."

"I will consider myself warned," Mick chuckled and turned to the door. He picked up her coat from a chair back and held it out for her. She slipped into it and picked up her purse. Mick escorted her to the door with a hand in the small of her back.

Arriving at Kira's club, they were seated at Kira's private table and shortly after a glass of wine and blood were delivered to them. Ten minutes later Kira Starling and Josef Kostan emerged from the hall that led to Kira's private office. A small jab of jealousy ran through Beth at the sight of the lovely designer black dress that Kira wore. It was obvious to her that a long, successful life allowed for the chance to acquire a killer wardrobe. Beth felt a bit silly for envying the vampire's clothing.

"I am so glad you came tonight," the redhead smiled as she sat down.

"So you two didn't decide to stay home tonight," Josef said with an amused grin. "I would think you would be making up for lost time," he snickered.

"Not funny Josef," Mick admonished as Kira punched Josef's shoulder lightly.

"Really Josef, you are not one to talk," she scolded softly. "And you are embarrassing Beth."

"But she blushes so prettily," Josef beamed as Beth's face darkened even further. "Hey, I'm glad the two of them are finally together. It's a relief not to have Mick brooding all the time."

"Enough Josef," Mick said but he had difficulty repressing his own smile. He lifted one of Beth's hands and laced his fingers through hers. "Just let it go." Beth smiled at him, her eyes aglow.

"Young love, such a heartwarming sight," the older vampire smirked as he took a sip of scotch the waitress had delivered.

"I would say you were jealous but given the fact that you're here instead of the office means you are enjoying some of life's pleasures as well," Mick observed as he reached out with his free hand and plucked a strand of red hair from Josef's shoulder.

"I don't recall saying I was jealous," Josef corrected as he stroked one hand along Kira's bare shoulder. "When one is happy, one likes to see others feel the same way."

Mick nodded and Beth couldn't help feeling a bit guilty as she thought of Simone's unhappiness earlier that evening. But one look at the smile on Kira's face drove the guilty thoughts away. The female vampire had a sparkle about her that Beth had only become aware of in the last week. It was obvious that Beth was not the only one enjoying the joys of a new romance. The fact that Mick had been watching over her since she was four was nothing compared to the fact that Josef and Kira had been together since 1902. Sometimes the thoughts of vampire longevity completely overwhelmed Beth's sensibilities.

"I am seeing a whole new side of my sire," Kira said, her green eyes lighting with pleasure. "Josef Kostan is a romantic."

"That is not supposed to be common knowledge my girl," Josef reproved but his smile belied his words. Kira leaned into him to kiss his cheek as his hand cupped the back of her neck.

"Uh…we have company," Mick warned them, looking towards the entrance to the club.

"Oh no," Beth breathed as she followed his gaze. "I never dreamed she'd come here tonight."

Just inside the entrance stood Simone, her eyes focused on their table, pain written across her lovely face. Beth could see that Josef had the decency to look uncomfortable and Kira drew back from him, looking confused.

"Josef, didn't you talk to Simone yet?" she asked softly.

"No damn it," Josef growled in irritation. "I haven't gotten around to it." He felt a twinge of guilt as his lawyer approached the table.

End chapter.

**It does appear that Josef will have some explaining to do and he had better make it quick. I hope you will let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I may not own it but I sure do play with it a lot so that sort of makes it mine.**

**Thank you for the wonderful acceptance of this story. You are the best.**

Chapter 3

"Josef, be nice," Kira warned softly just before Simone arrived at the table. "This is your fault after all."

The lawyer stopped next to the table between Beth and Kira, looking intently at Josef. The three vampires could hear how quickly her heart was beating as she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She tugged nervously on her tailored jacket that fitted perfectly over her deep gold silk shirt, and then dropped her hands to smooth her pencil skirt.

"Josef, may I speak with you?" she asked, trying not to look at the redhead sitting within touching distance of him.

"Is there a problem Simone?" Josef asked coolly. He might feel guilty about not clearing things with her and he did have a certain fondness for the human but he was not happy she had sought him out outside the office. He knew he should have talked to her but even so, he did not appreciate having Simone force the issue.

Simone bit her lip nervously, losing some of the nerve that had propelled her to this moment. When Josef had not shown up at the office tonight she found herself drawn to the club Beth had mentioned. She was very aware that Josef would not be happy with her but she could not stand not knowing any longer.

"I apologize for the interruption but there is a matter I really need to clarify with you," she said trying to keep her voice professional.

"Is this business related?" Josef asked continuing to maintain a cool tone to his voice. He could feel the disapproval from Kira.

"I believe you could say it is," Simone answered formally. She understood Josef's irritation but she was in too deep to back off.

"Why don't the two of you go discuss this in my office," Kira suggested, not enjoying how difficult Josef was making this. "I am positive that Simone has a very good reason for coming here tonight. You will be able to talk privately in there."

Finally Simone allowed her gaze to go to the woman seated next to Josef. She could see kindness and understanding in the lovely green eyes. This woman seemed to know what she was feeling and there was no hint of hostility from her. It didn't matter that Josef had turned the woman; she seemed concerned about Simone's feelings.

"Thank you, I would appreciate a few moments of Josef's time," she told Kira. She looked back at Josef. "Please?"

"All right Simone, come with me," he said, getting to his feet and gesturing towards the doorway that led to Kira's office.

"Be careful," Kira warned below human hearing as Josef passed her. He touched her shoulder briefly as he walked by.

Beth glanced quickly between Mick and Kira, her brow furrowed in concern.

"He doesn't plan to hurt her does he?" she asked anxiously. "Simone came by my place earlier and I'm the one who let it slip that that Josef came by here. I had no idea she would actually come here," Beth said to Kira.

"Josef does not intend to harm Simone," Kira reassured her gently. "He is annoyed that she came here tonight but he knows he should have spoken to her earlier."

"I intended to tell him that she had come to me." Beth was still worried.

"It is not your fault Beth," Mick said squeezing her fingers lightly.

Beth gazed at the darkened hallway doubtfully. The memory of Josef's casual reference to the tar pits a while back still resonated with her.

"Beth, Josef would never dare kill someone in my office," Kira said trying to lighten the mood. She could feel Beth's lingering doubt. "Trust me Beth, Josef is not as angry with her as he seemed. He is fond of her and knows that this is mostly his own doing."

Inside the quiet of Kira's plush office, Simone stopped in front of Kira's desk and turned back to Josef as he closed the door.

"So what business do we need to discuss?" he inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door.

"I need to know if I am still your employee Josef," Simone said with a slight tremor in her voice. "Either as your lawyer or your freshie."

"Have you received a pink slip for either position Simone?" Josef countered, unable to resist the barb.

"No…no but you have been avoiding me since the whole Emma fiasco," Simone stated her temper beginning to rise. She was tiring of the verbal games. "If you are unhappy with either of my services I would appreciate some honesty."

Josef chuckled in spite of himself; he had always admired Simone's spunk. That trait had been one of the reasons she had gotten past his defenses in the first place. He went to her and gently took her by the arm and led her over to the couch. They sat on the soft leather as he kept one of hands in his.

"Simone, you are definitely still one of my lawyers. As for being one of my freshies….well that I will let you decide. I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I do like you Simone but I have never promised you anything," he said quietly.

"But….." Simone started to protest, choking back her disappointment.

"I know, I let things go much further than they should have," Josef continued. "I have no plans to continue any relationship with you outside of our business. "

"Is it because of Kira? Beth told me you turned her," Simone blurted out.

"I sired Kira," Josef admitted. "And presently we are together." He released her hand, not wanting to continue any more false impressions. "I am not ready to sire anyone else at this time, I am sorry."

Simone sat quietly, absorbing all the information she had just received. It felt cruelly like a demotion, it had been her belief that she held a special place in Josef's life. However, if she was honest, he had never made any real promises. And it did not appear that he had any intention of firing her so perhaps it was not as bleak as she feared.

"Then I do still have my job?" she said slowly.

"I would be a fool to fire an excellent lawyer as you," Josef answered. "As for your other duties…..I will abide by whatever choice you make. I will respect your wishes on that," he said kindly.

Nodding Simone rose to her feet, smoothing her skirt and trying to hold on to her dignity.

"I will have to get back to you on that. Thank you Josef," she said stiffly.

Josef rose and escorted her to the office door. He paused at the door and looked at her with a small smile.

"Simone, I am sorry that I gave you the wrong impression. I have enjoyed the time I spent with you and you have done nothing wrong. I forgot my own rules and I was not fair to you. Please, do not feel the need to go back to the office tonight. Take the evening off and I will see you tomorrow," he told her.

"Thank you," she repeated with a sigh and followed him out to the bar. She watched him rejoin the others at the table. Knowing that she should probably go home but she could not direct her feet to the door. Moving down the bar to the end, she slid onto a stool and ordered a stiff drink.

"Are you all right?" a deep voice spoke from beside her.

Simone looked up into a pair of sympathetic brown eyes that belonged to a tall, handsome blonde man.

"I've been better."

"They do complicate our lives at times, don't they?" he continued.

"Who?" Simone stuttered.

"Vampires," he answered softly.

More confusion flashed across Simone's face. Was this some type of test to get her in trouble?

"Let me introduce myself," the man said, aware of how confused she was. "I'm Thomas Wolfe, my father and I manage this club for Kira. I know your concerns; I had my own impossible dreams about Kira at one time. She has only seen me as a son." He smiled. "May I join you?" At her welcoming nod he slid on a stool next to her.

"It is nice to meet you Thomas," she said holding out her hand. "I am Simone Walker, one of Josef's lawyers." They shook hands.

"I have seen you in here before with him," he admitted. "Not just his lawyer I suspect."

"No, not just. But it does appear that is all I am now," she said in disappointment.

"Such is the way of things," Thomas agreed.

"Not for Beth," Simone said enviously.

"Well Mick is a special case and they will not have an easy road," Thomas observed. "Now Simone Walker, tell me about yourself."

Across the room Kira watched the couple and nodded in satisfaction.

"Very good," she murmured.

"What?" Josef asked turning from the conversation he was having with Mick and Beth.

"Thomas is smoothing Simone's ruffled feathers," Kira commented. "You know….they would make a lovely couple."

"You should curb the matchmaking my girl," he chuckled.

"Do I sense some jealousy there?" she teased, and then became serious. "Just remember that rejected freshies can be dangerous. If Thomas can deflect some of her disappointment then it is less likely she will violate our secret."

"Simone wouldn't do that, would she?" Beth said in surprise. "She didn't betray Josef when she was accused of killing Dominic."

"That was before Josef ceased to be boyfriend material," Mick pointed out.

"Simone will not betray us," Josef said confidently. "She is aware of what happens to those who speak out of turn."

Beth's eyes widened and she glanced around the table hoping she misunderstood Josef's implication. This conversation made her feel very insecure.

"Do you have trouble…uh….do very many….not keep your secret?" she asked in a small voice, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"On occasion," Mick admitted reluctantly. He again reached out to take her hand reassuringly in his. He looked at her seriously. "Beth, keeping our secrecy is vital; it is all that protects us. We cannot afford loose tongues."

End chapter.

**I hope you all liked how I handled this scene. I do believe that Josef may have known he owed Simone an explanation but he would not be thrilled to have to her force the meeting. Reviews are most welcome and really feed the muse. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. There I said it; CBS, WB are you happy now?**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I am sorry that some of you feel that I have made Josef rather harsh. I promise that things will make sense as I go along. Thank you for staying with me, your support does matter.**

Chapter 4

Beth could not hide her discomfort at Mick's statement. This subject made her very uncomfortable

"So you just…." She couldn't complete the thought.

"Beth, most freshies retire to other things in their life after being very handsomely compensated for their services," Kira spoke up quickly. "They know that speaking out is a serious offense and they will most likely either be labeled crazy or ignored. If one of them deliberately tries to reveal our presence to the world, they know the price they will pay. We have no other options." Her eyes pleaded with Beth to understand.

"It really doesn't happen very often," Mick added trying to comfort her. "Our secret must be protected, you know that."

"Yes Beth, you do understand the need to preserve our secret, don't you?" Josef said giving her a meaningful look. "Some people cannot be bought off."

Beth cringed inside, knowing full well that Josef was referring to Dean Foster. She had had a very pivotal role in the photographer's death and she knew Josef was right. Her actions in that situation did not allow her to sit in judgment over the vampires; her hands were not clean either. Kira gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing very well what Beth had asked of Josef that night. Only Mick was in the dark about how close he had come to being exposed.

"Yes, I guess you are right. I keep forgetting that you can't take freshies to court for breaking an agreement," she said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled at Mick's worried expression. "I do understand there is a need for vampire justice."

Mick smiled back, tightening his fingers lightly around hers.

"I'm sorry my world has its dark side," he said in a low voice. "It is rare that a freshie tries to betray us. Most of them feel very kindly towards their vampire employers."

"It's that whole "intimate bite" business isn't it?" Beth asked, wrinkling her nose.

Josef and Kira laughed as Mick suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Mick my boy, I think Beth needs some firsthand experience with the "intimate bite" business," Josef smirked.

"What? No…..Josef….Beth doesn't want…" Mick stammered. He looked at Beth, pleadingly, hoping she would understand that he didn't agree with Josef. He felt her stiffen and saw the surprise on her face. "I would never….."

"Never say never," Josef laughed. "Blondie might like it."

"Josef," Kira calmly interrupted. "Beth and Mick are not ready for that yet. It is not right to tease them, not everyone wishes to feed us. And that is perfectly normal," she finished, directing her last statement to Beth.

"I'm just saying…." Josef shrugged. He looked at Beth. "You know Blondie; there is a reason why freshies agree to donate in the first place."

Beth considered Josef's words. She knew she had over-reacted to Mick tasting Simone's blood. It was Simone's reaction to Mick's lips on her wrist that had made Beth extremely jealous and the fact that Mick did not seem to want her blood that stung. After consuming her blood in the desert, Berth could only feel that Mick avoided the subject with her and that bothered her. Did her blood repel him?

Kira could see the conflict building in Beth and that neither man seemed to notice. She suspected that the human was not as repulsed by the thought of vampires drinking from humans as much as she was jealous that Mick chose to taste someone other than her. She would need to have a private talk with Beth very soon. And that brought to mind the reason behind her requesting that Mick bring her by tonight.

"Josef, why don't you and Mick go talk to Eli for a moment. I have something I wish to discuss with Beth," Kira said sweetly.

"Sure thing," Josef agreed. "Come on lover boy, let's see if we can talk Eli into a refill," he added picking up his glass. "You look like you could use a good glass of scotch."

"Tell Eli to break out the best, it's on me," Kira instructed.

"Oh, I fully intend to," Josef laughed and he and Mick headed to the bar.

"Now Beth, I have something important to discuss with you," Kira said in a low voice.

"What?" Beth asked leaning forward. She was eager to hear what Kira had to say.

"I have been alone for some time and I'm afraid that my "couple" skills are in need of polishing. We sleep in freezers, you know," she added dropping her voice even lower. Beth nodded. "Clothing does not do well in freezers, it becomes stiff and uncomfortable."

"I had not thought of that," Beth replied, suddenly getting a very erotic picture of Mick in her head. She blushed deeply. "What do you need from me?"

"I am woefully without suitable lingerie," Kira grinned. "I have a few silk robes but the last negligee I bought was when I was dating Brad. Naturally I threw those reminders out," she continued, thinking of the abusive lover she had killed. "I need to go shopping and I would really like a friend's opinion."

Beth felt a warm, happy glow spread through her. This vampire who had decades of living wanted her opinion and company and that touched her. She really did want to be friends.

"I would love to go with you," she said delightedly. "A shopping trip sounds like fun."

"Wonderful," Kira answered feeling pleased herself. "My aim is to blow Josef's socks off."

"I would think that Josef doesn't need much of a push in that direction," Beth giggled. "He seems very smitten with you."

"Smitten…." Kira smiled broadly. "I like that word. I believe it works here. Now let us hope it lasts for a while," she finished wistfully.

Beth could see a small flicker of sadness in Kira's eyes.

"Don't you believe it will last?" she asked in concern.

"Josef's true love lies in a coma in New York," Kira reminded her gently. "I remember when he came back here after he failed to turn her. He was devastated. Josef is very fond of me and we do have a long and special history together. But I am not foolish enough to believe he is suddenly in love with me. I do however plan to enjoy every moment of this stage of our relationship," Kira stated, her mood lightening. She gave Beth a bright smile.

"Then it isn't possible to have forever?" Beth asked, feeling a sinking in her stomach. She couldn't help thinking about Jackson and Emma.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Time does make it difficult to maintain the intensity, but look at it this way, after 150 years Jackson still loved Emma enough to die with her," Kira replied as if she could read Beth's mind. "I am just aware of Josef's nature, his heart belongs to Sarah. Other than her, he is not a one woman man. Now Mick…he's a different story. That man has a deep capacity to love one woman," she finished with a warm smile.

Beth blushed, knowing that Kira could read her reaction to that statement.

"I am still having a difficult time wrapping my head around the length of your existence," she sighed.

Kira nodded in understanding.

"I realize it is difficult to comprehend. You seem so comfortable at times with our world that I forget that you are still so new to it," she apologized.

"Don't apologize, this is my issue not yours," Beth said quickly. "I think Mick tries to shield me from so much and perhaps it is time for me to learn more."

"I believe you are right. You need to understand us if you want to make things work with Mick."

"He picks and chooses what he tells me. I get very frustrated with the way he shuts me out," Beth grumbled.

"Mick has played protector for so very long that he finds relinquishing that role difficult," Kira agreed. "Give him a chance to adjust to your new relationship and the more equal standing you now have. I will try to answer your questions and help you learn. Just remember, I don't tell tales about Mick behind his back."

"Thanks Kira, I appreciate that," Beth said sincerely. "I think that I will make fewer mistakes if I just understand more,"

"I will try to help as much as I can. I cannot possibly explain the entire vampire nation to you but I will do my best," Kira assured her with a laugh. She paused as Josef and Mick returned to the table.

"And just what were you two plotting?" Josef enquired as he set a glass of vodka on the rocks in front of Kira. Mick sat beside Beth and gave her a second glass of wine. Josef took his seat, swirling his scotch in his glass and giving Kira an amused glance.

"None of your business, we women have a right to our secrets. And you had better not have been listening in," Kira said firmly.

"Such disrespect," Josef sighed. "And no, we weren't eavesdropping."

"Good and don't play the sire card with me Josef Kostan. If you try that you could find yourself banned from the club," Kira scolded.

"She fights dirty," Mick chuckled while Beth giggled.

"She does indeed," Josef said fondly. He reached out to take Kira's hand in his. "And I love the challenge."

Mick noticed Beth try and stifle a small yawn. He knew that while she wanted adapt to his lifestyle, she had a daytime job to get to and it was late.

"I think it is time for Beth and me to leave," he announced.

"We don't have to," Beth protested. She took a drink of her wine and tried to look less tired.

"I think we have something to get back to. Something we started earlier…."Mick breathed in her ear, bringing out a wide smile on Beth's face.

"Of course…" she said blushing.

"Go on you two," Kira urged, knowing what Mick had in mind. "Beth, I think we can get together on Saturday afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"Saturday will be fine," Beth agreed with a smile as she and Mick got to their feet. "I am looking forward to it."

"Have fun you two," Josef said as they prepared to leave. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Josef….." Kira admonished with a groan. She smiled at the couple. "I will call you with a time Beth."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you feel I resolved Beth's concerns okay. Feedback is always appreciated and responded to. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have adopted it and plan to play with it often.**

**Happy New Year my friends! Thank you for the lovely reviews, they keep me going. I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

Chapter 5

Beth stirred slowly a she felt the strong arms slipping away from around her in the darkness.

"Are you leaving?" she mumbled softly as she rolled on her side to see the dark figure picking up clothing from the floor.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Yes, I was going to head home to my freezer," Mick's apologetic voice came to her. He pulled on his pants and shrugged into his shirt.

"What time is it?" Beth asked groggily, trying to focus on the clock.

"Its 3:30 in the morning," Mick answered as he sat on the side of the bed. He reached out to cup her cheek tenderly. "I am sorry I disturbed your sleep."

"You were sneaking out," Beth accused sleepily. She pushed herself up on one elbow. "Don't sneak out on me."

"Okay, I won't sneak out. I just hated waking you when you have a job to get to in a few hours," Mick said quietly.

Beth reached out with her fee hand to grasp his shirt collar. She pulled him closer.

"Don't ever leave me while I'm sleeping," she chided, hurt creeping into her voice.

"Okay Beth," Mick agreed and gathered her close. He held her tightly, happily inhaling her scent. "I am going to have to get a bed at my place, and then I can stay with you longer," he murmured against her hair.

Beth shivered happily in his arms, her face buried in his chest. The thought of Mick making room for her at his place made her heart flip. He was making an effort to include her in his world.

"I love that idea," she whispered against his skin as her fingers slipped inside his unbuttoned shirt.

"Beth…I really do need to go and you need your sleep," Mick cautioned as he gripped her wrists gently. "Beth….."

"I know…..I know," she sulked. "But I love you."

"I love you too," Mick responded and kissed her tenderly. "I promise I will see you tonight. We have time Beth, plenty of time for us, okay?" he finished with a smile.

"All right," Beth answered as she felt sleep beginning to tug her back into its grip.

"Rest well," Mick whispered as he pressed her back into the sheets and tucked the covers around her. "I'll call you."

Beth tried to resist the sleepiness but she lost out, feeling safe as her Guardian Angel tucked her in.

*M*M*

The next day in the DA's office, Ben Talbot poked his head in Beth's cubicle just before noon.

"Beth, would you join me for lunch?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Sure Ben," Beth replied feeling puzzled. Ben had been rather cool towards her since the Monaghan incident and this request caught her off guard. She had not had much direct contact with the ADA in the past week.

A half hour later they were seated in a nearby bistro. After ordering, Beth relaxed and sipped her water. She waited for Ben to get to the point of this luncheon. The handsome ADA took a swallow of his iced tea and then focused on her.

"You are doing good work," he finally said.

"Thanks Ben. I know I haven't been at it long but I'm getting in the swing of things. Is this invitation to lunch a job evaluation?" she asked with a smile.

Talbot returned the smile, he forgotten how quick she was. It should not surprise him that she would get to the heart of the matter immediately.

"No, this isn't about your work," Ben admitted. "I am trying to settle my report on Emma Monaghan's escape. I want to ask you some questions about Josef Kostan," he added sitting back and waiting for her reaction to his question.

"Josef Kostan? Why would you ask me about him?" Beth asked, surprise creeping into her voice. This wasn't where she expected this conversation to go.

"I know you know him and that he is St. John's friend. I have suspicions that he is connected to Emma Monaghan's escape," Ben said seriously.

Beth's mind whirled furiously, knowing she had to watch her words carefully.

"You think that Josef Kostan; billionaire hedge fund trader, a man who supports numerous charities and built the new Hearst sports arena is somehow involved in Emma's escape? What would make you think that?" she asked incredulously.

"He was involved in Emma's defense, it was his lawyer that represented her in court and he was present in the courtroom himself. I'm not stupid Beth, there was a reason he expressed such an interest in her case," Ben stated firmly. He was not able to tell her that Kostan's name was on a list of names locked away in his desk. The same mysterious list of confusing names that ended with Beth's new boyfriend, Mick St. John. There had been no further contact from his unknown caller since the night the list had been delivered and he was frustrated not to have any answers.

Beth carefully considered the responses she could safely give Ben.

"I'm not sure I have any information that can help you Ben. Simone works for Josef and I believe he knew the Monaghans through her. I remember that Simone mentioned she did work for Dominic's family so I assume she knew the Monaghans that way. I'm sure that is why she represented Emma. Josef was in court because he was curious, he took what happened the night of the dedication personally," Beth told him staying as close to the truth as she could.

"Those are still a lot of coincidences Beth," Ben said patiently.

"What reason would Josef have to try and break Emma out of custody?" Beth questioned.

"I don't know but this whole escape just smells to me," Ben muttered.

"Were there any witnesses to what happened?" Beth asked. Prior to this she had avoided asking what Ben knew of the escape. She did not want to appear too curious.

"No and both guards were killed in the crash when the van rolled. Someone caused the accident and extracted Emma from the wreckage," he answered sourly.

"And you believe that Josef Kostan was involved in that?" Beth asked skeptically.

"I'm thinking that Jackson Monaghan had a part in this since he's missing as well. But a clean escape like this takes money and that is something Kostan has plenty of," Ben said meaningfully.

The waitress delivered Beth's salad and Ben's sandwich and Beth pushed the lettuce around on her plate as she considered what he had said.

"I was at the Monaghan's office, I don't think money was a problem for them," she said slowly. She didn't add she had also been at their home with Mick as well.

"You're right," Ben sighed. "I took a lot of heat for this mess and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. There is too much mystery around Kostan and I don't like mysteries," he added taking a bite of his sandwich.

Beth ate some of her salad and thought about what he said. She needed to find a way to deflect Ben's interest from Josef.

"I'm not sure I would continue to pursue these questions if I were you Ben," she finally said. "I don't think it is a wise political move to cast suspicions on someone with Josef Kostan's clout unless you have some solid evidence. You do not strike me as a man who commits career suicide this way."

Ben laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He really did like how this woman's mind worked. She was right; he had no intention of risking his job by making unfounded accusations against someone with Kostan's power. This had been a fishing expedition and Beth had refused to take the bait. He felt she might know more but he couldn't call her on it. It was clear he needed to keep a close eye on her and stay on friendly terms. He didn't like the questions he had about her because he was drawn to her, so he deftly changed the conversation to the latest case Beth was researching and the rest of the lunch passed pleasantly.

Later that afternoon Beth quietly placed a call to Mick.

"Hi," she said softly when he answered. "I really need to see you tonight. It's important."

"What's up Beth? Are you still at work?" Mick asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I am, so I can't go into detail. Let's just say I have something that a friend really needs to know," she answered in a very low voice.

"Who? Do you mean Josef?" Mick said intuitively.

"Yes."

"Do you want to go to his office? I'll give him a call."

"How about we meet at Dusk to Dawn later? Kira and I have some plans to finalize," Beth suggested.

"I just can't keep you out of the place," Mick chuckled. "I will let Josef know and tell him to meet us. Shall I pick you up?"

"I think I will meet you there at nine. I have some errands to run first. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure Beth, I'll meet you there. I have a few things to see to myself. I really need to find a bed." Mick's low voice caused Beth to shiver and put a big grin on her face.

"Sounds wonderful Mick. I will see you at nine at Dusk to Dawn," she said breathlessly before ending the call.

Beth didn't see that Talbot paused just outside her cubicle and had listened to the very end of her call. He heard her set up a date to meet St. John at a place he was not familiar with for later that night. Returning to his office he quickly checked out Dusk to Dawn on the internet and learned it was a local night club that featured jazz and blues. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of spying on an employee but he could see no other way to get the answers he needed. He had to begin somewhere and it appeared that a night out was in order.

End chapter.

**So there you have it. Our ADA is suspicious and he is going to do some snooping. I hope you enjoyed this. Remember, the author has a review addiction that loves to be fed. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And that fact is sad since I would not have let it get cancelled.**

**Thank you everyone for the support you have given me on this story. I appreciate all your kind words.**

Chapter 6

Ben Talbot entered Dusk to Dawn at 8:30 that evening, pausing not far inside the entrance to assess the club. He liked the look of the classy place and finding an empty table off to the side in the moderately filled room, he took a seat. After ordering a whiskey neat, he leaned back in the chair to further observe the establishment and to wait for Beth to arrive.

As he waited, he reviewed what his research of the club had revealed. Dusk to Dawn was a jazz/blues club owned by a Kira Starling. Live music was available many nights and there were never any problems that resulted in the police being called in. It made all the lists as one of the upscale "in spots" for Los Angeles night life. While jazz was not one of Ben's preferred music choices, he had to admit that this quintet on stage had a very nice sound.

With his shrewd eye for people he immediately pegged the older man sitting at the end of the bar as the man in charge. He could see how the man not only kept an eye on the crowd but also protected the darkened hallway that must lead back to the private offices. His search had revealed that a man named Eli Wolfe was the club manager. Ben settled back to watch and enjoy the music.

Thirty minutes later his quarry arrived. Beth strode into the club wearing a little black dress and an air of confidence that showed she was not a first time visitor. She headed immediately to the bar where she greeted Eli warmly. A quick signal to the bartender produced a glass of wine, showing Ben that Beth's tastes were known here. His curiosity increased when St. John entered and joined the pair at the bar.

Mild irritation rose up in Talbot as he watched St. John possessively wrap his arms around Beth's waist from behind. He observed how Beth half-turned in his embrace and smiled up warmly at the private investigator. She lifted her face for a quick, welcoming kiss. The fact that he knew he had no right to any feelings of jealousy did not stop Ben from wanting to break up the cozy scene. Instead he took another sip of his whiskey and tried to look at things objectively.

There were too many unanswered questions about Mick St. John and Ben planned to learn as much as he could before his mysterious caller contacted him again. The strange list in his desk had to be linked to the puzzling photos he had received of Mick St. John walking away after being struck by a car. This all seemed to revolve around the private investigator and Talbot wanted some answers.

A few moments later a stunning redhead in a shimmering gold dress emerged from the dark doorway and joined the trio at the bar. Ben watched her hug both Beth and St. John before going behind the bar to get a drink for the PI.

"What the hell is he drinking?" Ben muttered to himself as the woman handed St. John a tall, opaque glass. There was no cocktail that Ben was familiar with that was served in a glass like that.

He knew the woman was Kira Starling although the photo on her driver's license did not do her justice. He had searched Ms Starling's name and had learned the basics and not much more. Her driver's license and club liquor license were public record and her vehicle registration revealed that she drove a Jaguar, which meant that business must be very good. He observed as Kira escorted Beth and the PI back to a table that was marked "private" and then returned to the bar. Five minutes later a younger version of the manager came from the hallway and spoke quickly to Kira. She listened, nodded and then looked directly at Ben. Caught staring, Talbot quickly switched his gaze to the stage but he could see the woman approaching him from the corner of his eye. He tried not to look surprised as she slid gracefully into a chair next to him.

"ADA Talbot, what a pleasant surprise to find you in my club," Kira said warmly.

Ben found himself pinned by a pair of lovely green eyes and hesitated a moment before answering.

"You know who I am?" he enquired, slightly surprised.

A low husky laugh rippled out of Kira and she leaned towards him. He felt the force of her personality hit him.

"Of course I do, I watch the news. Also my dear friend Beth Turner has just recently started working for you," she told him. "She has nothing but wonderful things to say about you by the way," she added with a conspiratorial wink. Gesturing back to the table the couple sat at, she continued. "Did you see she is here tonight?"

Ben could see both Beth and St. John were watching them. He nodded to Beth, who smiled back tentatively while her companion just stared at him with a neutral expression.

"I did notice Beth when she arrived," he acknowledged and turned his attention back to Kira. Again he was struck by how lovely she was and a pleasant tingle ran down his spine when she smiled at him. "I overheard her mention this club and I was intrigued. You have a very nice place here."

"Thank you. Do you like jazz and blues then Mr. Talbot?" Kira asked.

"A bit, this group is very good," Ben replied self-consciously. "And please call me Ben." He held out a hand to her.

"I'm Kira," she responded and slipped her cool fingers into his, shaking his hand. "I am very pleased you like my club. I hope this is just the first of many visits." Movement from across the room caught her attention and she quickly withdrew her fingers from his. "Excuse me please, I have things to attend to," she said and rose to her feet. "It was very nice to meet you Ben."

"It was a pleasure Kira, I am sure that I will be back," Ben answered and watched her walk away. Now there was a woman he would not mind knowing more about he reflected. Watching her cross back to the bar, she was met and was swept up in the embrace of a man in an expensive suit. As the man kissed Kira possessively, Ben felt a jolt of surprise, not for the very public display of affection but because he recognized the man kissing the club owner. Josef Kostan, the subject of his lunchtime discussion with Beth was making it very clear that he had a relationship with Kira Starling. Now Ben was confronted with two of the pieces of a puzzle that were on a list locked in his desk and he searched his memory to see if Kira Starling was also on the paper. At this moment he could not remember.

Kostan released Kira and then looked over at Talbot, his gaze locking on the ADA. Caught staring once again, Ben wasn't able to break away from the other man's gaze. A sly, half-smile appeared on Josef's face and he winked and nodded to Ben before turning his attention back to Kira. With a possessive arm around her shoulders he guided her back to the table where Beth and St. John waited.

Ben picked up his glass and took a quick swallow of his remaining whiskey. He wondered how long he needed to wait before his departure did not look like he was running away. Shifting in his seat, Ben tried to concentrate on the quintet and planned to leave as soon as they took a break.

At the other table, Josef looked at Mick and Beth with raised eyebrows as he sat down.

"What brings Talbot here tonight?" he asked.

"He must have overheard me making plans to meet Mick here," Beth said worriedly. "Ben invited me out to lunch today and tried to pump me for information about your connection to the Monaghans," she reported.

"Me? He thinks I sprang Emma?" Josef said in surprise but couldn't hide the pleased gleam in his eye. "Whatever made our esteemed ADA think I had anything to do with that?"

"Simone works for you and you were in court. Basically he believes you funded the operation," Beth replied.

"I guess I should be flattered and that guy has no idea how close he actually is," Josef chuckled.

"Doesn't that worry you?" Beth asked. "I tried to deflect him but now he shows up here….I may not have done a good enough job."

"Beth did point out that going after you with no proof would be detrimental to his career," Mick said proudly. Beth had filled him in when they had sat down at the table.

"Good for Blondie," Josef approved.

"He will be watching you Josef," Kira warned, not liking the threat the ADA could prove to be.

Josef smiled at her concern and patted her hand.

"Don't fret my girl, we have our own little spy in the office, don't we Beth?" Josef grinned and winked at Beth. He released her hand and draped one arm around Kira's shoulders.

"Of course," Beth readily agreed.

A flash of concern crossed Mick's face as he sat up straighter.

"Let's slow down here a moment," he interjected quickly. "I'm all for Beth keeping her eyes and ears open but if you intend for her to actively spy on Talbot I am not sure I like that idea." He covered one of her hands protectively with one of his. "I do not want her making Talbot suspicious of her. The man is not one of my fans and I don't want him giving Beth a difficult time at work." His protective nature flared up and he looked over at Talbot's table with narrowed eyes.

"I can handle Ben," Beth informed Mick.

"I think it isn't the handling that has Mick worried. I think he doesn't like the interest Ben has in you," Kira grinned. "After all, he is here tonight because he knew you would be here, not because of Josef."

"Even more reason for Beth to be careful. Talbot is all ready more interested in her than I like," Mick grumbled. Beth started to protest but Josef interrupted.

"I am not suggesting that Beth go all "James Bond" on the ADA. What she did at lunch is perfect. Eyes and ears open is just what we need. Sort of an early warning system," Josef said smoothing Mick's ruffled feathers. He smiled at Beth. "What you did today was perfect Beth, thank you."

"Ben took me by surprise today but from now on I will be prepared," she responded. She noticed that the band had taken a break and that Ben appeared to be getting ready to leave. "I think I will see if I can learn anything now that he has shown us he's interested by coming here," Beth added and got to her feet before Mick could protest. He started to get to his feet and follow but Kira touched his arm in caution.

"Mick, let her go. Let's see what she can learn. Don't worry; I think she knows what she is doing. Let her clear the air a bit," Kira advised.

With a sigh Mick sat back down and watched Beth approach Ben's table. He hoped she knew what she was doing, he didn't trust the ADA.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. As always, I love feedback so let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do act like I do though, don't I?**

**I have some extra free time so here is a new chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for all the feedback.**

Chapter 7

Beth reached Ben just after he had risen from the table and dropped a few dollars down beside his glass as a tip.

"Ben, I didn't know you liked jazz," Beth said smiling pleasantly. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, I heard good things about this group and decided to stop by," Ben responded smoothly. He glanced back at the table where the other three watched with interest. "Imagine my surprise to see you here and that you are so friendly with the owner."

"Kira is a friend of Mick's," Beth said quickly.

"You have a very interesting circle of friends Beth," Ben commented meaningfully. "I certainly didn't expect to see Josef Kostan so soon after our talk."

Blushing slightly, Beth gathered her thoughts. Ben would never believe that she said nothing to Josef about their lunchtime discussion.

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't," she acknowledged. "Josef and Kira are very old friends, he comes here quite often. I hope this isn't a problem Ben; you led me to believe that you were not going to pursue that investigation. Was I mistaken?" Beth asked innocently with wide eyes.

Ben smiled, admiring how she was able to turn things back on him. Knowing she was friends with Kostan, he had expected her to mention their conversation to the billionaire. It was a gamble he had taken by letting Beth know his interest in the first place.

"Very true, I have dropped that. Just had no idea I would see him so very soon," he chuckled. "Well…..I am heading out, have a good evening Beth. I will see you on Monday."

"Sure Ben, see you on Monday. Have a good weekend," Beth answered smiling sweetly and watched him leave the club. As she returned to the others, she couldn't help wondering just how good vampire hearing was.

"So our ADA is a fan of the Bowery Quintet, is he?" Mick observed smugly.

"So you could hear that?" Beth sighed as she sat down.

"You handled that well Beth. Talbot knew he couldn't trip you up," Josef approved.

"Well he is aware that Mick and I know you so he couldn't be surprised I would mention our lunch discussion to you," Beth replied. "Now we are both clear about where we stand," she shrugged.

Mick looked concerned, not at all happy about Beth playing cat and mouse games with Talbot. He was not at all sure that Beth continuing to work for the ADA was wise. Kira had quietly watched the expression on Mick's face and knew where his thoughts were going.

"Well I do believe that he will drop his questions about Josef as time goes on. There will be other cases to distract him. Talbot strikes me as being a sensible sort, he will not commit political suicide taking on a man with Josef's clout," she said quietly.

"Kira is right. Ben will move on to other things with time," Beth agreed, hoping to remove the scowl from Mick's face.

"So I will be that easily replaced as public enemy number one?" Josef pouted. "I think I am insulted."

An involuntary snort escaped Mick as he shook his head at his friend. Beth giggled and Kira sighed as she lightly slapped at his shoulder.

"Really my darling, you have no idea how lucky you are this is ending. Otherwise you would be relocating instead of sitting here drinking my best scotch," she scolded.

"We would all be relocating because of Emma's foolishness," Josef growled. "I am grateful that this is over and I hope it becomes ancient history quickly."

"Amen to that," Mick echoed and took a swallow of the scotch that had been delivered to the table earlier.

"Now Beth, shall we start our little expedition tomorrow at three PM?" Kira asked, changing the subject.

"Sounds perfect if it's not too early for you," Beth agreed happily.

"No, it's a good time for me," Kira told her as both guys perked up curiously. "And don't ask Josef, I'm not telling you. Let Beth and me have our little secrets. You will like the end result, I promise."

"This is sounding very mysterious," Josef smirked and grinned at Mick. "I happen to like a woman with secrets, don't you buddy? They make it such fun to uncover them."

"You're so sure of yourself," Kira laughed lightly and patted his cheek. "Beth, I will pick you up at your place."

"I'm looking forward to it," Beth giggled, loving the look on Josef's face. She smiled sweetly up at Mick. "I know you like uncovering secrets," she teased.

A flash of heat in Mick's hazel eyes made Beth catch her breath. Her insides quivered as she realized she probably didn't have a prayer of keeping a secret from him if he wanted to know it.

"I am a private investigator. I unravel secrets for a living," Mick answered in a low voice. "We will discuss this later…..privately."

Beth felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she quickly took a swallow of her wine. Josef chuckled and Kira discreetly pretended to check the action at the bar.

"I look forward to it," Beth said huskily, her eyes locked on his.

*M*M*

As the morning sun shone brightly around the closed blinds of Beth's bedroom, she awoke to the happy discovery that Mick was still holding her. She turned in his arms to find him watching her with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted her.

"You stayed….." she murmured happily and snuggled closer.

"I did," he agreed. "But I will have to head home in a while. I will need some freezer time," Mick added as he nuzzled her ear. "And then I have some shopping of my own to do."

Beth blushed, remembering how Mick had cajoled the reason for the shopping expedition out of her.

"You promised you would not tell Josef. Please Mick, don't ruin Kira's surprise," she begged.

"I swear he will not hear it from me. I happen to be on Kira's side in this plan," Mick promised and gave her a tender, quick kiss.

"And just what type of shopping are you planning?" Beth asked although she suspected she knew.

"I have an urgent need for my own bed," Mick informed her, a low growl in his voice. He liked how she trembled at his words. "I want you to stay at my place in comfort."

"Wow, what a change this is in your life. You are transforming your totally cool vampire pad into a human friendly apartment," she said with wide eyes and a teasing smile. "I am so flattered you would do that for me."

"I want to take care of you," Mick said simply.

"You always have," Beth said softly.

In the back of her mind a nagging little voice rose up to taunt her. "Josh only wanted to take care of you too," it jeered at her and she winced at the memory. Guilty feelings about how she had treated Josh had become less frequent as time went on but every now and then they flared up as if to punish her for her new happiness. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Mick felt the change in her mood immediately and wasn't sure if it was something he did or something totally different.

"Beth, are you okay?" he asked stroking fingers along her cheek. Now she felt even guiltier as her eyes flew open to meet his.

"I'm okay…..honest. I…..I just sometimes feel bad because I wouldn't let Josh take care of me. I wasn't honest with him at the end," she confessed as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "But I don't regret my feelings for you Mick. I was holding him off before you came back in my life, this is not your doing," she hurriedly added before he could speak. "It was all me."

Mick said nothing but pulled her close, tucking her under his chin and stroking her back in comfort. He felt the warm wetness of her tears on his chest and wished he could take away her pain.

"Don't torture yourself," he whispered finally as he felt a small shudder go through her body. She pushed back and smiled up at him, her eyes now dry. She gave him a shaky smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I am sorry I did not want to ruin your wonderful gesture. I love you Mick."

"It's all right, I understand," he assured her. "You can't control your memories." He gave her a half smile. "After all, you are only human."

Beth choked on her laugh and smiled at him radiantly. Mick kissed her nose.

"I love you too Beth."

As Beth hugged him, she saw the clock on the night stand and stiffened.

"Mick, its nine thirty. Don't you need to be in your freezer?" she asked anxiously.

"Vampires do not need sleep like humans do," he chuckled as he drew her close again. "Yes I need time in the freezer but I can go without far longer than you can go without sleep. And I fully intend to take you to breakfast before I catch some sub-zero rest."

"You will get so tired of watching me eat," Beth grinned in delight.

"Well, I haven't yet," Mick assured her. "So let's get moving so you are ready for Kira at three. I am glad you two are becoming friends."

"She has offered to answer some of my questions," Beth told him and caught a flash of concern on his face. "Don't worry; she swears she won't reveal any of your deep, dark secrets. She just wants to help me not make mistakes."

While Mick wasn't sure that he liked Beth becoming even more immersed in the vampire world, he could see the wisdom in her becoming more informed.

"I think she will be a big help to you," he agreed.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I have been trying to show how Mick and Beth are dealing with their new relationship and I can't help feeling that Josh's memory would sometimes be intruding on Beth. Please review and share your opinion. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do carry it around in my heart and mind all the time.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I had some time to ready another chapter so I will not wait any longer to post it. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8

After a few hours of shopping, Beth sat in a booth in a small restaurant and happily took a bite out of her sandwich. Kira watched her enjoy her meal as she sat sipping a glass of wine. The shopping trip had been successful and the two women had had great fun. Beth had a great eye for fashion and her suggestions had been very helpful.

"I did not realize I was so hungry," Beth confessed, after swallowing quickly. She giggled. "My second meal with a vampire today. Mick took me to breakfast this morning. Are you sure it doesn't bother you to watch me eat?" she asked curiously in a hushed voice.

"It's been a long time since I tasted food Beth, I'm fine," Kira said with a smile. "However, walking past a bakery still stirs old memories."

"I'm not sure I would want to give up food," Beth commented.

Kira nodded in understanding. She glanced around, pleased to observe that most of the tables around them were empty. No one was listening to their conversation.

"I want to apologize for Josef's behavior the other night. I know he made you uncomfortable when he suggested that Mick bite you," Kira said slowly. "Josef forgets himself at times. For as long as I've known Mick; Josef has been cajoling, teasing and scolding Mick to behave like a true vampire. He succeeded briefly in the 70s but that all slipped away a few years later." She paused and watched while Beth connected the dots. The young woman's eyes widened.

"You mean because of me?" she whispered.

"I mean because of Coraline," Kira corrected. "Her actions that night changed things. I am not telling tales when I say that she had a way of stepping in and reminding Mick of everything he hated about being a vampire. Her actions in taking you just made it worse. She only thinks of her wants and needs. Mick is better since Josef re-turned him but it was unfair of Josef to tease the two of you about Mick feeding off of you," she concluded.

"I will say there were some strange, almost pleasant feelings when Mick drank but there was mostly discomfort and some pain," Beth said, trying to explain her reaction to Josef's suggestion. "Mick almost died rather than drink from either me or Leni. I don't think he wants to drink from me again."

"Oh I think he wants to and that is what scares him," Kira chuckled. "It is a vampire's nature to prefer fresh blood. We have no choice in what we must consume to survive but we do have the ability to make it pleasant for those who donate. I am so sorry that your experience was uncomfortable."

"Is there a risk of turning someone when you feed on them?" Beth asked with interest, voicing one of her greatest concerns. "How dangerous is feeding to the human?"

"If the vampire is a responsible one then there is no danger to the human. We do not take more than is necessary. A normal feeding is not much different than if you donated to the Red Cross," Kira answered warmly. "To turn someone is a much more serious situation and the human must be brought very near death. We need the person we wish to turn to ingest some of our blood to complete the transition. It cannot occur any other way," she assured her.

"So just drinking from someone will not do it?" Beth clarified.

"No, our ranks would grow much too rapidly if that were the case. There is no need to kill our food sources and only the very sloppy or uncaring would kill just to feed. Don't worry, it is very rare to accidently turn someone," Kira confirmed.

Beth felt a knot inside her loosen a little as she leaned back against the back of the booth. Her worries of being accidently turned melted away but she was not finished with her questions.

"Do you use freshies a lot? Man, that term seems strange. How do you find them?" she asked.

"I drink fresh occasionally. It really does taste better. You met Eric and there are companies who recruit willing donors." She grinned and winked. "Very discreetly of course. As I told you the other night, we compensate our donors handsomely to keep our secret."

"I would think it would take a lot of humans to keep you fed. We can't donate everyday to the Red Cross and stay healthy. Doesn't that many people knowing put your secret at risk?" Beth questioned.

"We do not need a lot of blood on a daily basis. We can go a long time on one normal feeding. Often we take less, sort of like sipping on water for humans. It is not the same as the amount of food you need to fuel your body. And there are many sources we can get our blood from. Mick is not the only vamp to drink morgue blood. Guillermo has a profitable business going for him," Kira informed her.

Beth laughed and felt a bit of pressure ease off her shoulders.

"I like Guillermo," she confessed. Then her eyes widened. "Does he supply your club too?"

"Beth, I do not divulge my blood sources," Kira said with a twinkle in her eye. "It is not as easy to supply a club as you might think. I never buy blood that is taken from unwilling donors. Believe it or not, I sell far more liquor than blood. Most vamps come looking for something other than blood from my club."

"If you can't consume food, how are you able to drink liquor?" Beth commented, looking at Kira's glass of wine.

"I've never studied physiology so I really don't know," Kira admitted looking at her glass. "I guess the alcohol does not upset our system. We can taste it somewhat but it doesn't make us drunk the same as humans."

"Sounds like a perk to me," Beth stated, looking at her own glass of wine.

Kira nodded; then asked a question of her own that had been on her mind for a while.

"Beth, may I ask why you were so angry when Mick tasted Simone's blood?"

Beth smiled self-consciously. She remembered how she had angrily told Kira about that the night of Emma's escape and death. She knew she had over-reacted.

"Mick made such a big deal out his not drinking from humans, he had sidestepped my questions about freshies and then I walked into his place to find him sucking on Simone's wrist. She seemed to be enjoying it and he acted so guilty that I thought he was enjoying it too," Beth answered. She hesitated and then continued. "After he drank my blood in the desert, he acted as if he hated the idea of tasting my blood and I thought he didn't like how I tasted."

"Oh Beth…..no," Kira contradicted. She reached out to touch Beth's wrist with the two puncture scars. "I know I said I would not tell tales behind Mick's back but I am not revealing any secrets when I say that your blood's taste is not the issue here. Of that I am sure."

Beth blinked in surprise. "It isn't?"

"Goodness no," Kira told her. "Now I have not discussed this with Mick so I am only guessing but knowing Mick as I do I can figure that he feels that you do not want to be bitten and he does have an aversion to feeding fresh. I think that this is a subject that the two of you need to talk about openly and honestly. But let me warn you that if you bring it up, be sure you honestly know how you feel about being bitten. It is never wise to tempt a vampire," Kira smiled, taking the edge off her words.

"So this is more Micks' hang up and not about me?" Beth stated.

"That is my guess. And let me say again, it is only a guess," Kira replied firmly. "It is difficult to resist blood willingly offered and it takes supreme control to not drink. You all ready know that Mick hates being a vampire so you should not be surprised that he resists everything associated with it. But even he can't fight his nature forever and he has relaxed somewhat since Josef re-turned him. I wish he would realize how much good he could do if he just accepted what he is," she added.

"Vampire does not equal monster," Beth murmured softly.

"Exactly!" Kira agreed happily. "Thank you my friend for saying that. We really aren't that different from you humans, except for our diet," she finished with a little laugh.

"I can't deny that I am intrigued," Beth admitted. "There is so much mystery that surrounds you. I have to admit that I felt so incredible when I took some of Lola's Black Crystal."

"You did what?" Kira exclaimed in surprise. Josef had told her about Lola's last visit to LA, what she had done to the some of the vampire's in the city and how Mick had dealt with her. But it appeared he had left a few details out in the telling and she did not know of Beth's little experiment.

"I took some of the Black Crystal that Lola produced. I had gotten it at Club Valis and sampled some. It was an incredible high. I went to Mick's and tried to seduce him and then I actually begged him to turn me," Beth confessed blushing deeply.

"Oh dear," Kira chuckled in spite of herself. She ran one hand over her face, trying to hide her smile. "Oh I wish I could have seen Mick's face."

"He was totally shocked and flustered," Beth answered, her own smile taking over her face. "He hustled me into a cold shower and then let me sleep it off on his couch."

"The shower….." Kira said teasingly. "Why Beth, you saucy little minx you."

We were both fully dressed," the blonde quickly asserted. "Mick took care of me."

"I am sure he did," Kira grinned. "That was very dangerous to take that drug. Josef did tell me that some humans died from it."

"She taunted me by saying that I could experience what it felt like to be you without being turned. I couldn't resist," Beth said feeling a bit ashamed that she had given in to the temptation. "And for a while it was amazing."

"I think I understand. Thank goodness that she is gone and that is over."

Beth felt a small twinge of guilt that would not let her admit to the fact that the vial of Black Crystal was still in her dresser drawer. She had not even told Mick that she still had the drug. Even knowing the danger, she could not bring herself to throw it away.

"So Mick sobered you up and resisted your seduction attempts," Kira said with a glint in her eye. She could not wait to tease Mick about this.

"He behaved like a perfect gentleman," Beth responded.

Kira smiled in satisfaction as she heard that. She had no doubt that Mick would not allow himself to give in to Beth's pleas. She admired the control that he had exhibited and was impressed. He had a willing, over-excited Beth in his arms and he had resisted her advances. He had grown a lot from when she had first met him.

She clearly remembered the young vampire she had met in 1960. Mick had been desperate to find validation for his existence and she had been happy to help him find his way. She was proud of the strong vampire he had become. It was clear that the human sitting across from her was also instrumental in Mick making peace with what he was. She hoped that she could help Mick and Beth find a way to be together and make it work.

"That is our Mick, isn't it?" Kira said to Beth's comment.

End chapter.

**So the girls had the first of their talks. I am giving my take on the vampire mythology as I see it from what I learned from the show and then filling in the blanks. I make not claims of having all the answers but this is what makes sense to me. Thank you for reading, please share your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do like playing with the characters though.**

**Thank you for the very nice reviews of my last chapter. I am so glad that you like Kira; it makes this writer want to continue writing.**

Chapter 9

"Am I expecting too much from him?" Beth asked. "What we have is so incredible. You told me that you didn't…uh, you didn't reveal your….uh nature to….."

"To Brad?" Kira asked with a light laugh. "No, I didn't bite but it wasn't easy to resist during sex. It is our nature after all." She didn't want to frighten Beth but there was nothing in the human's reaction to her words to make her think Beth was upset by the subject.

"Is that only with human lovers?" Beth asked curiously, her cheeks turning red. "Is it because of our blood?"

"Goodness no," Kira said grinning widely. "Between vamps its part of our release. Good thing we heal quickly," she added with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Beth's eyes widened but she grinned back. Then her gaze fell to the marks on her own arm.

"You've given me a lot to think about. You are right Kira, Mick and I do need to have a talk," she reflected.

"Be honest with him but don't let him off the hook," Kira advised. She knew how Mick would try to avoid this conversation. "And make sure that you know what you want before you bring it up. That is very important Beth; let him know that you love him no matter how the talk goes."

Beth nodded, aware of how amazing it was to receive this advice from Kira. She had not forgotten that at one time Kira had been involved with Mick herself. True it was before Beth had been born and Kira was in love with Josef now, but there had been a year where the redhead sitting across from her had been very important to Mick. Beth couldn't help thinking it was very generous of Kira to be helping her understand the vampire world and Mick in particular.

"Thank you Kira, your advice means a lot to me," she told the other woman sincerely. "And may I suggest that tonight you wear that black lace number you picked out last. That one should blow Josef's socks across the room," she added with a giggle.

Kira laughed in delight.

"Good choice. And you dear, should wear the cobalt blue. It was gorgeous on you and will make Mick drool," she advised.

"I think both our men will be pleased," Beth said thinking of Mick's possible reaction to her purchase. She had been unable to resist buying a few things herself. "I enjoyed this afternoon, thank you for including me."

"I had fun too. I do not have many female friends, being gone for fifteen years has made keeping in touch difficult," Kira answered in a subdued tone. "I had not realized how much I missed it."

"I would think living so long would allow you to have many friends," Beth commented thoughtfully.

"Vampires tend to move around a lot so it isn't easy to stay close," Kira replied. "Claudia is one of my few lady friends in town but she wouldn't have enjoyed today."

"Who's Claudia and why wouldn't she have enjoyed shopping?" Beth asked.

"She's a Cleaner and lingerie shopping is not one of her favorite activities," Kira smiled.

"You are friends with a Cleaner?" Beth asked in amazement.

"I met her in the 50s in San Francisco, just before the hippie era began," Kira told her. "Josef was in the New York at the time."

Beth realized that this would have been when Josef had met Sarah Whitley.

"I imagine you could tell some amazing stories," she sighed.

"If I had any talent for writing I could write a best seller," Kira agreed. "Now, what are you and Mick doing tonight?"

"Mick suggested we take a ride up the coast, there is a full moon tonight," Beth answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Lovely," Kira approved.

*M*M*

At three AM, Kira went upstairs to her apartment above the club. She expected Josef to be arriving soon, it had been poker night and she knew even if he had won he would probably be a bit grumpy since Mick had skipped the game. She took great care in dressing for his arrival.

The lovely black lace and gauzy negligee and robe were an excellent choice she decided as she looked at her reflection. Beth really did have a good fashion eye and Kira had really enjoyed the afternoon shopping. She felt a close connection to Beth and she had no intention of letting this friendship slip away. And if she had to take Mick by the throat and shake him to make things work with Beth, she would.

Still in her bedroom, she heard the apartment door click open. Peeking out the door she saw Josef go to her wet bar and pour a glass of scotch. Smiling to herself, she went to the dresser and sprayed a light mist of her favorite scent; one that Josef had first given her decades ago.

Slowly opening the door she posed in the doorway in clear view of where Josef sat on her couch savoring his drink. He looked up in expectation and felt his jaw drop open as he beheld the vision before him. Kira was framed in the doorway in a filmy black robe that swirled around her knees and barely covered a gown that ended mid-thigh in a ruffle of lace. The bodice was cut low, just covering Kira's generous curves.

"Did you win big Josef?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Who cares," he answered setting his drink down and rising to his feet. "My God girl…..you are breathtaking."

"That would mean more if breathing were more important to us," Kira said with a low laugh.

"You know what I mean," Josef growled as he crossed the room to her. "Is this what you and Blondie were up to today?"

"Beth and I went shopping. Do you like it?" she purred as he placed his hands on her waist.

"You are absolutely beautiful my dear," Josef confirmed as he drew her close. He leaned down to kiss her neck. "May I suggest you shop with Beth more often?"

Kira slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I am so happy you approve," she whispered.

"If Beth found anything as provocative then I forgive Mick for skipping out on my poker game," Josef murmured as his lips travelled over her soft, scented skin. "Did you really buy this just for me?"

"Yes," Kira sighed as he swept her up into his arms.

"You my girl are a constant surprise and I like it," he chuckled as he carried her to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed and reached up to unbutton his shirt. "You are the perfect reward to the end of a long, tedious business week."

Kira reached up for him as he dropped his shirt on the floor.

"Come here Josef, I can make you forget work," she coaxed.

"I have no doubt of that," Josef smiled as he joined her on the bed. "I am going to have to be very careful not to tear this," he added as he fingered the thin straps of her gown. "I definitely want to see you in this again."

"I can help you with that," Kira said reaching up.

"No, no, I like unwrapping my own presents," Josef scolded as he grabbed her hand and pinned it to the bed. "I promise I'll be careful."

"As you wish," Kira laughed softly. "I would never dream of spoiling your fun."

"You are my fun," Josef informed her as his mouth closed over hers.

*M*M*

The sky was turning brighter blue hours later as Josef, clad only in his pants, was enjoying a glass of AB neg. and watching in admiration as Kira negotiated with one of her suppliers over the phone. He couldn't help but think the man would have capitulated immediately if he could see Kira in the black robe that hid nothing. However if Josef had anything to say about it, no other man would have this view.

"Why do they think they can cheat me?" Kira said in annoyance as she clicked off her phone. "If he wants my business he had better deliver exactly what I ordered and at the price he originally quoted."

"That's my girl, I taught you well," Josef approved and patted the cushion next to him. "Come, sit down and forget about him."

Kira sat next to him and slid her hand along his bare shoulder.

"I learned from the best," she said kissing him quickly. "I will not accept blood taken forcefully from humans."

"That is just the type of practice that could blow our secret out of the water," Josef said in disgust.

"I won't serve that in my club. And that reminds me…" Kira said thinking of her conversation with Beth. "I am helping Beth to understand our world. The girl is desperate to know more and she doesn't want to make mistakes. Mick is still trying to shield her from things. And I suspect she isn't as anti-bite as he thinks."

"I knew you two women would talk and I figured Blondie wasn't as put off by the thought as she pretended. Now how do you plan to change Mick's mind?" he grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think Beth will handle that out all on her own. I answered her questions about biting and sex and I won't be surprised if she brings it up with Mick very soon," Kira said, smiling at the thought.

"I admire your optimism beautiful," Josef laughed and kissed her cheek. "My money is on the blonde, she can be tenacious when she's on a mission."

"She is good for Mick," Kira said softly.

"You might be right," Josef agreed. "But enough talk about Mick and Beth. When do I get to see what else this shopping trip resulted in?"

"Play your cards right and I'll model more for you tonight," she promised seductively.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The only rewards I receive are the kind reviews you give me.**

**This chapter is in response to those who felt really sad for Simone and thought I was a bit harsh with Josef's behavior. I hope this makes up a little for his attitude.**

Chapter 10

Sunday night Josef strolled into Dusk to Dawn and took a seat at the bar. It was a quiet night and he knew that Kira often spent the evening checking in on her other clubs. There was no live entertainment scheduled and the club was not very full. Josef had every intention of luring Kira back to his place later but he was hoping he would get the promised lingerie show that Kira had promised that morning.

Thomas Wolfe was behind the bar and when he finished serving a customer, he came down the long bar to stop opposite Josef.

"What's your pleasure Josef? Scotch or blood?" he asked. There were no humans in the bar tonight and no need for secrecy.

"Scotch would be great," Josef nodded. He waited while the young man went to the shelf where the expensive liquor was and watched Thomas pour a generous glassful. He returned and set the glass before the vampire.

"Does Kira know you pour with such a liberal hand?" Josef asked in amusement.

"Only for you and Mick, those are my orders," Thomas grinned.

Josef took a slow, savoring sip and looked at the human with raised eyebrows. The boy was hovering and clearly had something he wanted to say. Knowing how much Kira cared for him, he decided to give Thomas a break.

"What is it Thomas? I can tell you are dying to ask me something," he enquired. "It's been rolling off you since you walked over."

"It's about…your lawyer….Simone," Thomas began hesitantly. "I would like to know how things stand between you and her. I mean…..I know you are with Kira….but what about Simone…? Is she still…?" he stumbled over the words.

"Is she still donating, do you mean?" Josef chuckled.

"Yea….I guess that would be the best way to put it," Thomas admitted sheepishly.

"Simone is currently just my lawyer. She is deciding if she wishes to continue as my freshie. I am not pressuring her, why do you ask?" Josef informed him.

"I'd like to ask her out," Thomas said bluntly.

"On a date?" Josef asked, caught by surprise.

"Yes on a date. I just know better than to intrude into your territory Josef," the young man stated boldly. "And I do not want to cause trouble for Simone. I figured I would clear things with you first."

"Thomas, I have no idea how Simone would feel about dating you but I certainly have no objections," the old vampire assured him in amusement. "I am not Simone's keeper."

"You may not call it that Josef but I am aware of how you feel about your ladies. I just want to be up front about this."

Josef nodded with a smile.

"I appreciate that Thomas but I have no say in Simone's private life and we never were exclusive so you are free to ask her anything you wish. I am in no position to tell her what she may or may not do," Josef informed him.

"Do you think she would say yes?"

"Son, I'm not the right person to ask that. I have not handled things very well with Simone," Josef sighed.

"She did not give me the impression the other night that she was angry. I would say she was very disappointed with herself for expecting more from you. She was hurt," Thomas told him. "I'm sure she would have quit her job if she was really angry."

"Thanks for that Thomas, I appreciate knowing that. It seems I need to speak to her again. And I do hope that Simone is smart enough to agree to a date," Josef acknowledged as he sipped his drink.

"Well put a good word for me if you can," Thomas laughed. "I would really like to get to know Simone better." He then headed down the bar to wait on another vampire. Josef finished his drink and headed back to Kira's office.

*M*M*

On Monday afternoon Simone walked up to Josef's office door and hesitated just outside it. She glanced down at the file in her hand and then looked up as she felt the curious gaze of the lovely woman seated at a nearby desk. Knowing that she would soon be the topic of office gossip, Simone straightened her shoulders and opened the door without knocking. Let the gossips be damned.

Inside, Josef looked up from his computer as she entered and smiled in welcome as she approached him.

"I assume that those are the Bartlett deal papers?" he asked.

"Yes they are," she confirmed as she laid the file on his desk and flipped it open. "It's all in order, just sign where the arrows indicate. It's foolproof Josef, they can't break this contract."

"Thank you Simone, I have no doubt of that given you were the one writing the document," Josef said quickly skimming the paperwork. He looked up quickly as Simone turned to leave. "Simone please, could you wait just a moment," he requested quietly.

She paused and turned back to him, her expression wary. Josef had risen to his feet and was coming around the desk to stop beside her.

"It has been pointed out to me, by more than one source I might add, that I have been very unfair to you," he said looking contrite. "I apologize Simone; I was very inconsiderate in this whole matter." He motioned for her to sit in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. Simone remained standing. "I led you to believe that I harbored deeper feelings than I actually did and let the lines get blurred. I was in the wrong."

Simone could see just how unaccustomed Josef was to apologizing to anyone and especially a human. She could tell he was sincere and she almost felt sorry for his discomfort. But not completely as she thought about how it hurt to discover she really was only an employee. It had not occurred to Simone that Josef might have strong feelings for a female of his species; there had been no mention of one when he was with her. From what she had learned from Beth the bond between Josef and Kira was decades old and she had never known it. To be painfully honest, Josef had never promised her anything.

"Josef, I have had time to think and you are right, you made me no promises," Simone conceded.

"Perhaps not but I did leave the door ajar," Josef said, once again indicating she should sit as he took a seat in the chair next to it. Simone sat, curious to see what else he had to say. "I will tell you this, before the Monaghan fiasco I had no idea that I cared about Kira the way that I do."

"How could you not know? You are her sire, aren't you?" Simone said in surprise.

"It has been 106 years since I turned Kira. Our relationship has gone through many different phases," Josef explained, not sure why he felt the need to justify his actions to this woman but he felt he owed her some answers. "Kira has been living away from Los Angeles for the last fifteen years and has only been back the last few months. There have been changes in her during her absence."

Her experience and training as a lawyer had given Simone the ability to read people and she could see that Josef was surprised by his feelings for Kira. It was obvious that he had not expected to have his situation with the woman he sired to become romantic. The resentment she felt for Josef began to cool as it was clear he had not intended to deceive her.

"Perhaps she came back here as her own woman," Simone suggested with a slight smile. She knew Josef admired strength in those he surrounded himself with. It was amusing to see him taken by surprise by someone he had known for a century.

Josef nodded, his own eyes alight in amusement.

"Oh she certainly is that," he confirmed, admiration in his voice.

A small sigh escaped Simone as reality rose up in front of her. It was a bittersweet pill to swallow when she had to face the truth that she had no future with Josef. She had entered the vampire world with her eyes wide open and she could not blame the vampire for the fairy tale she had created for herself. After all, hadn't she been the one to tell Beth that vampires didn't see humans the same way that humans saw them?

"Josef, I have given a lot of thought to the position I hold in your employment. I am pleased to continue as your lawyer but I do not think I can continue as a blood donor anymore. I do hope you understand," she said seriously.

"I do understand," Josef assured her. "I am very pleased that you will stay on in your legal capacity, you are an excellent lawyer. I think you will be pleased with your next job review. And no," he added seeing she was about to speak. "This is not my buying your silence or guilt money; you earned the raise and deserve the perks that come with it. Donating blood was never a condition of your employment, I respect your decision."

"I appreciate that Josef," Simone said feeling some relief and pleasure for the gesture he was making. "I like my job and I am glad I can continue here."

"I hope we can continue as friends Simone. I like you," Josef told her. "And I did promise to tell you that a certain young man has expressed an interest in you."

"Who?" she said in surprise, then paused when she realized who he must be speaking of. "Do you mean Thomas Wolfe?" There had been two voice mail messages from the man who she had met at Dusk to Dawn. She had not responded while she nursed her hurt feelings.

"He's a good man Simone," Josef advised. "It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance."

"I will think about it Josef," Simone said getting to her feet. "I would like to remain friends." She smiled at him and headed for the door. Josef caught up to her as she reached the door and opened it for her. With a hand on her shoulder he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Thank you for the good work. I will talk to you later about the new office you will be getting," he said loud enough for the woman at the desk to hear. Then in a low whisper he added. "No need for that busy body to know anything has changed. I do not want the others in the office to treat you any different than before."

"Thank you," Simone answered softly and smiled. The look on the woman's face at the desk was priceless.

End chapter.

**Well in his own way Josef tried to make things better. Simone knows that she had let herself believe she could have what Beth has. I plan to make things okay for her. Let me know what you think…am I still in the dog house with Josef? Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And while I may not own it, I refuse to give up writing about it.**

**Thank you for the very warm reception you gave the last chapter. I am very pleased that you liked it.**

Chapter 11

As the day at work on Monday wore down, Beth started to count the minutes until she could leave. Her weekend had been wonderful and Mick's reaction to her new negligee had been everything she hoped. However, she had not been able to find a way to bring up the subject of Mick biting her. In truth she was still unsure if she wanted to have him bite and while her curiosity was growing she knew Kira made sense, she needed to be sure of her own feelings before confronting Mick.

Now she sat staring blankly at her computer screen as her mind wandered. The sound of a throat clearing beside her brought her attention to Ben Talbot standing at the entrance to her cubicle with a file in hand. Other than saying hello that morning, Beth's contact with the ADA had been minimal.

"Beth, a body of a young woman was discovered early this morning in a dumpster in Century City. The ME says cause of death was a broken neck. I want you to do a background check and learn as much as you can about her from the information the police and ME have provided," Ben instructed and handed her the file.

"Do they have a suspect?" Beth asked as she opened the file. She was greeted with a morgue shot of a lovely young woman with a deathly pale pallor.

"Not yet. That's why we need all the information you can come up with on Tammi Montgomery so we can figure out who did this," Ben said with conviction. "Carl Davis said this type of digging is your strong suit."

Beth felt a surge of pleasure at Carl's praise and then felt her heart skip a beat as she saw two small marks on the girl's broken neck. She quickly closed the file and noted the clock on her computer was glowing 4:41 PM. Beth glanced up at Ben in concern.

"Do you want me to stay late and work on this?" she asked, trying to make sure he hadn't noticed her interest in the photo.

"No, tomorrow is early enough," Ben responded. "The police are on it but I want as much info on the victim so we can convict the guy once we nail him."

"Sure Ben. I'll start now and then dig deeper tomorrow," Beth assured him.

"Thanks Beth," Ben answered. He paused, wanting to add that she should keep St. John out of this investigation but didn't want to sound petty. St. John was a good PI and if he helped find this girl's killer Ben wouldn't complain. He went back to his office.

Beth turned back to the file and quickly looked it over. She discovered marks on the girl's arms as well when she looked closely. Knowing that Mick should see these, Beth packed up her laptop and the file. She couldn't risk calling him while still in the office, not after the time when Ben showed up at Kira's club after she had called Mick while at work. Beth would not take that risk again.

*M*M*

Mick had risen around mid-afternoon and later received a call from a young man seeking his services. At four he opened his office door to greet a young man in his late twenties.

"Mick St. John?" the stocky, sandy-haired man asked holding out his hand. "I'm Chuck Boyer, thank you for seeing me."

"Hello Chuck, come on in," Mick said shaking the offered hand and ushering the man into the office. "How may I help you?"

Boyer sat down and looked anxiously around the room as Mick seated himself behind his desk. Mick could feel the nervousness rolling off his new client. Boyer reached into his jacket and brought out a photo, he laid it on the desk and pushed it carefully towards Mick.

"This is my sister Christa, Mr. St. John. She came out to LA seven months ago, pursuing her dream of an acting career. We heard from her every week until four weeks ago. She was so excited, said she might have caught her big break and we haven't heard from her since. My mom is ill back in Cedar Rapids but she insisted I come out here to look for her. I've had no luck so I'm hoping you can help me," Boyer said in a rush.

Mick picked up the photo and felt a rush of pity for the young man. Christa Boyer was pretty, blonde with a vivacious smile that lit her face. Mick had heard this story over and over for decades and the ending was rarely happy. Once in a while the girl was found safe like the young escort that he and Beth had saved from the teenage vamp last fall but that was the exception to the rule and more often than not the ending was not pretty. He wouldn't tell the young man that though, it was his job to give this guy hope.

"I'll need everything you can tell me Mr. Boyer. Where she was living, where she worked, anything to give me a starting place," Mick told him. "I will do my best to find her."

Chuck nodded and again reached into his jacket and brought out two folded sheets of notebook paper. He handed them to Mick.

"I've listed the addresses of the place she rented a room, the diner where she was working at and any names of people she mentioned in her phone calls," he said. He licked his lips and continued. "I talked to her landlord and she hasn't been seen for three weeks but her rent is paid up. She quit the job at the diner. That's when I figured I needed help." He pointed to the papers Mick was holding. "I wrote down everything I could remember about our last conversation. Christa said she had an acting offer but she wasn't allowed to give details. She mentioned the name Laslo but then refused to say more. Is that any help Mr. St. John?"

"You've given me a lot to work with Mr. Boyer. I will see what I can learn and I will be in touch," Mick assured him.

"Thank you," Chuck said in relief. "It's not like Christa to not stay in touch with Mom. She has been worried about her health. I'm afraid something is really wrong, no job would keep her from checking in."

Mick nodded as he rose to his feet.

"I understand, I promise I will do my best to find her," he told the young man as he came around the desk. He guided Boyer to the door. "I have your number and I will call when I've learned anything. Let me know if you hear from Christa," he said extending his hand.

"Thank you Mr. St. John, I will," Chuck Boyer replied and shook Mick's hand once more before leaving. Mick returned to his desk and began to go through the information Chuck had given him. He switched on his computer and went to work.

*M*M*

Beth hurried out of work and headed for her car in the parking lot. She brought out her phone but then decided against calling Mick. She wanted him to see the file so she headed in the direction of his apartment building as fast as traffic would allow.

As she headed to his building she reviewed mentally what she had learned from the file and a preliminary Google search. Tammi Montgomery's story was one Beth had heard many times in Los Angeles. Tammi had come to California from Ohio with the intention of being a star. Beth always wondered why the aim was never to just be a working actress but always was about being a star. Like many before her, Tammi's dreams looked like they would be unfulfilled until she quit her job at the shoe store two months ago. She told her boss she had gotten her big break and disappeared, although her rent was paid up on her small one room apartment. And now her body was in the morgue and it looked like there were vampire bites on her.

At Mick's place, Beth rode the elevator impatiently to the top and rapped first on his apartment door and then on the office door. Mick answered at the second knock.

"Beth, hi. Is something wrong?" Mick asked in surprise. He could see her excitement and the worry radiating off of her.

"Hi Mick. Ben gave me a case today to do a background search on a girl who was found dead today. You need to see the photos of the body, I think she was a freshie," Beth said breathlessly as she hurried passed him to get the file out of her tote. Placing it on the chair she dug into the bag and brought it out and then paused when she saw the desk was covered with printouts of Mick's search on Christa. "I'm sorry, you're working."

"I got a case late this afternoon," Mick said closing the door and joining her. He and Beth had not had plans for tonight but he couldn't help the rush of pleasure he felt at her arrival. "Show me the photos."

Beth showed him the morgue shots.

"Aren't those bite marks?" she asked pointing to the neck.

"Looks like it," Mick agreed. "What does the ME report say about the marks?"

"He guessed it was an old injury of some type," Beth said from memory as she dug out the report. "He thinks the marks on her arms are drug related. He doesn't give it much importance."

"Thank goodness for that," Mick muttered darkly as he accepted the report from her and looked it over.

"Poor kid thought she had finally caught her big break," Beth mused. "And all she catches is a chance to be dead."

"What's that?" Mick asked his attention yanked away from the report. "Her big break? Was she a wannabe actress?"

"Yea, oldest story in town. Tammi told her boss she had her big break when she quit two month ago."

Mick's eyes lit up as he turned to the desk and found the photo of Christa that her brother had given him. He showed it to Beth.

"I think we have related cases. My new case is a missing person. This girl's brother came in looking for help to find his sister who stopped calling a month ago. Last call from her, she announced she had gotten her big break," Mick related eagerly.

Beth looked at the picture and then back at Mick, her eyes wide in anticipation. This was too much of a coincidence.

"They must be related in some way Mick. Just like the escorts…its fate," she said excitedly. "Seems we are on the same team again."

"It does seem that way," Mick agreed, smiling at her enthusiasm. Then he sobered. "But then it would mean that we have a careless vampire on our hands and the police have the body. This could be very bad. We need to talk to Guillermo," Mick finished seriously.

End chapter.

**So now we have a story to follow. Mick and Beth are working together again. I couldn't have it be all fluff but we will get back to other matters soon. I have not forgotten that there is a TALK that must be had. Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I only hope to write well enough to do justice to Trevor Munson's creation.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am honored that you say such nice things. **

Chapter 12

On the drive to the morgue, Mick told Beth what he had learned about Christa Boyer and in return Beth filled him in on the little she knew about Tammi Montgomery's death. When they arrived, Beth led the way into the body storage room with Mick right behind her. Guillermo looked up with a grin at the couple.

"Beth, Mick, I've been expecting you although I figured I'd see Beth first," he announced.

"You were expecting Beth?" Mick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure," Guillermo answered. "Word came down that we should cooperate with the DA's office on the Montgomery case and the grapevine said Talbot was turning the research over to Beth. I was relieved to know she was going to be the one digging around. I should have known that if Beth showed up that you'd be tagging along," he added to Mick.

"Tagging along? What is that supposed to mean?" Mick snorted.

Guillermo tried to look innocent but couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"What can I say Mick, everyone knows you and Beth are an item. I knew if Beth had a possible vamp case that you would be working with her," the shorter man said with a shrug. Beth giggled at Mick's expression.

"What, is this written somewhere? Who is everyone?" he demanded.

"Anyone with a nose amigo. We can smell you all over Beth," Guillermo chuckled.

"Hey!" Beth exclaimed, suddenly not finding this humorous anymore. Then she switched gears as what else he said sunk in. "You said "possible vamp case"; does that mean she does have bite marks? Can we see the body?"

"Sure," Guillermo said leading the two over to the bank of drawers in the wall. He pulled one out, revealing a sheet covered body. "I don't know for sure if it was the vamp that broke her neck but she had definitely been around several." He drew the sheet back and Beth was struck by how very young the dead girl looked. She knew Tammi was twenty five but this pale corpse didn't look older than nineteen. He eyes were drawn immediately to the girl's neck, seeking the marks.

"So…..are those bites?" she asked.

"Yes they are," Mick confirmed and Guillermo nodded.

"How do I hide this?" Beth groaned.

"Don't worry Beth," Mick answered. "Right now the humans don't recognize what they are. We'll find out who did this and deal with him."

"The cause of death was a broken neck, correct?" Beth asked Guillermo. "Were there any other injuries on the body?"

"Some bruises on the wrists and upper arms but nothing extreme," he replied as he drew the sheet back further. The bite marks on her forearms were clear.

"If you can smell Mick on me then why can't you identify the vampires who were with Tammi?" Beth asked suddenly.

"I know Mick, I know his scent," Guillermo said quickly. "I don't know the scent of every vamp in LA. Besides, the body was contaminated by the garbage in the dumpster it was found in."

"Thrown out like a piece of trash," Beth murmured in disgust.

"I promise we will find the guy," Mick promised her in a low voice. He felt his own anger building against the unknown vampire who most likely killed this girl. He was a careless danger to all of them.

"We'd better or we may be back here viewing Christa's body soon. I can't help thinking the two cases are related," Beth said softly.

Mick touched her shoulder lightly and then nodded to Guillermo.

"Thanks for the help buddy. Let us know if anyone gets curious about the bites. We'll be in touch."

"Sure thing man. Beth I'll let you know when the final report is in," Guillermo said as he drew the sheet back over the body and shut the drawer.

"Let's go back to my place and go over the information," Mick suggested once they were in the hallway.

"Sounds great," Beth agreed happily. Excited shivers ran down her spine at the prospect of working a case with Mick.

"Good, I need some advice on something," Mick added cryptically.

"My advice? On what?" Beth pounced on his comment.

"You'll see," he answered evasively and opened the car door for her.

On the ride back to the apartment he refused to supply any more information and Beth's curiosity grew as they rode up the elevator. Mick directed her to the apartment, not his office once they reached the top floor. Once inside he took her hand and led her to the staircase.

"What …..?" Beth began but shut up as they headed upward. Anticipation fluttered in her stomach as she began to guess what his surprise was.

They stopped at the open doorway and Mick motioned for her to look inside. In a rather bare room sat a queen sized bed made up with plain white sheets.

"I need some advice on bedding. I'm out of practice when it comes to buying blankets and such," he confessed with a sheepish grin.

"You got your bed all ready," Beth said in awe.

"It was delivered today," Mick answered. "Think you can help a bachelor vamp pick out some nice blankets and whatever?"

"Of course," Beth replied enthusiastically and patted his arm. "I happen to be an expert shopper. Nice bed."

"I liked the style," Mick said indicating the dark, cherry sleigh bed. "And they said it's one of the best mattresses on the market," he grinned as he led her into the room and over to the bed.

"Very stylish," Beth approved as she ran her hand along the smooth wood of the footboard. "I still can't get over the fact that you've done this just so I can stay over here."

"I want you comfortable here, in my place," he said as he gathered her close in his arms and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled greedily.

"I am comfortable with you Mick, always," she murmured against his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Reaching down, Mick tilted her chin upward with his fingers and kissed her gently. The kiss took Beth's breath away.

"Wow," she sighed when their lips parted.

"So….should we get back to our cases?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"And they say that women are teases," Beth groaned.

"You are," Mick asserted as he scooped her up in his arms and set her on the bed. "You have been teasing me all day with images of you on this bed. That makes you a terrible tease." His fingers went to work on the buttons of her blouse. "We will have to get back to work…later."

"Then I guess we will just have to test your new mattress out so that you can concentrate on work…..much later," Beth replied huskily as she reached for his hands. She tugged him downward and with a small smile Mick allowed her to draw him down beside her. His hands went to her waist as his mouth closed over hers.

*M*M*

Later, Mick raised himself up on one elbow and watched as Beth dozed beside him. He could not keep his gaze from straying to the beat of her pulse in her neck and he could feel his fangs pushing downward, urged on by the steady beat beneath delicate skin. Common sense said for him to get up and get some blood to drink but he couldn't bring himself to leave Beth's side.

Each time with her was making it increasingly difficult to refrain from biting Beth during sex. The vampire within him was getting closer to the surface every time and twice now he had bitten his own arm and hidden the fact from Beth, thankful he healed quickly. Fear was growing within him that his control would slip and the vampire would burst forth in the middle of their passion. He couldn't risk not only hurting Beth but terrifying her as well.

A soft sigh escaped Beth and she stretched slightly, her eyes fluttering open to gaze at him lovingly. She became more alert as she focused on his serious expression.

"Hey, are you okay?" she inquired in concern.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"I find that difficult to believe," she said softly, sliding up to meet his eyes straight on. "Please talk to me Mick."

Mick closed his eyes as panic swept over him. He wasn't ready for this discussion. Beth's fingers on his cheek made him open his eyes and meet her very direct stare.

"You can tell me," she coaxed.

"I don't want to frighten you," he said roughly.

"I'm not afraid you," she reassured him, her fingers stroking his skin. She saw his eyes flash silver briefly before he squeezed them close again. Suddenly Kira's words echoed in her head and she was sure she knew what was bothering him. "This is about biting during sex, isn't it?"

Mick's eyes flew open in surprise.

"What?"

"I understand that vampires feel the need to bite during sex. We do need to talk about this," Beth said calmly.

"I do not want to bite you Beth," Mick protested.

"That's not true. Kira explained this to me. You are a vampire Mick, biting is part of what you are," she answered patiently.

"Kira said that? Just what is that woman filling your head with?" he asked incredulously.

"She's been honest with me. I love you Mick but you cannot keep burying your nature just to shield me," Beth explained. "We need to talk openly."

"I don't believe this. Do you want me to bite you?" Mick asked in shock, not sure how he felt about his conversation.

"I don't know what I want yet. Kira says you can make it very pleasurable. She says there is no big risk of my being turned by mistake and it is part of sex for vampires," Beth recited a smile on her face.

"Kira has been a very talkative vampire," Mick growled lowly.

"She was only trying to help," Beth said in Kira's defense and leaned in to kiss him. "We need to deal with this."

End chapter.

**The talk has begun. I hope you liked the beginning. This will not be resolved easily so don't expect Mick to get a snack just yet. I would love your opinions. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The only profit I get is knowing that Moonlight is still alive with all the wonderful readers out there.**

**Thank you for the great words of encouragement you give me, I appreciate it.**

Chapter 13

Mick gave Beth a pained look at her words.

"I do not want you to be a freshie Beth," Mick said seriously, pulling away from her. He sat up, leaning against the headboard. "You are too important to me for that."

"I was not planning on becoming your dinner but I am curious about the bite. Both Simone and Kira said it can be very exhilarating. That day I saw you tasting Simone…..I think I was a bit jealous. You had shown no interest in my blood after the desert and I began to think that I repelled you," Beth confessed, blushing and pulling the sheet closer around her as she sat up. "Then I saw your lips on her wrist and…"

"You are right, we really do need to talk," Mick smiled at her statement. He gathered her close and kissed her temple. "Your blood does not repel me. If anything, I am afraid you are irresistible to me."

"Really?" Beth asked, pleasure surging through her whole body. She let out a long breath and smiled at him. "That is very good to know. It clears up a number of my concerns."

"I'm sorry we didn't talk about this," Mick apologized softly. "You are right; we need to be more open."

Beth threw her arms around her neck, feeling a weight lift off her heart. She didn't want him to hide things from her and finally he was beginning to agree.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Mick's arms tightened around her, his face buried in her hair. He loved her scent and the feeling of peace that came when he held her.

"You mean everything to me," he confessed in a rough voice.

Beth withdrew from his hold just enough to look him squarely in the eye. She smiled warmly.

"Then you cannot hide things from me Mick. I do not have time to play guessing games," she sighed.

"I will try," he promised solemnly.

"You know, I'd love to spend the rest of the night in your arms but we both have some work to do," Beth said reluctantly. In spite of her words, she snuggled closer to him and a small groan escaped Mick at the contact.

"I hate it when you're right," he growled softly. Kissing her quickly he then said, "Come on; let's see if we can find Christa Boyer before her body turns up in a dumpster." He got out of bed reluctantly and began to gather his clothes together. Beth followed suit knowing he was right, Mick had a girl to find and they should not delay any further starting the search. It was exciting to be working with Mick on a case again and maybe the key to finding Christa would come from information that she could find in Tammi's death.

*M*M*

It was around midnight when Beth found herself stifling a yawn and sat back to rub her tired eyes. She had done every trace she could think of on her laptop but made little headway. She had a list of people to interview tomorrow and see what they could tell her. She looked across the desk to where Mick was scribbling some notes and he raised his eyes as he felt her gaze on him. Instantly he could feel how tired she was.

"Beth, let's call it a night, you have to work tomorrow," he said in concern.

"I had no idea it was this late," Beth said. "I've found all I can on the computer; I need to talk to people tomorrow."

"Yes, so do I. Good thing the forecast calls for overcast skies," Mick said with a quick grin. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"I have my car," Beth pointed out. "I'll be fine."

"I don't like the idea of you driving tired. I can drive your car and find my own way home. It's no problem Beth," Mick continued to press.

"It's okay Mick. Really it is," she insisted, folding her laptop closed and putting it in her tote with the file. "I'm a big girl, I'll get home safely."

Mick considered arguing but stopped himself. He had to stop thinking of Beth as the girl he saved so long ago. He could tell she was tired but not so exhausted that she couldn't function. And while he wanted nothing more than to take her back upstairs to his new bed, he was not sure if he wanted to be tempted to bite again so soon after their talk. And that reminded him that there was someone else he needed to speak with.

"All right Beth, you will not object to me walking you to your car, will you?" he asked with a smile.

"I have no objections to that," she replied happily.

Mick escorted her to her car and gave her a head spinning kiss good night. For one brief moment he considered following her home but shook off that thought and waved to her as she drove away. Then he headed for his Benz, intent on setting a certain vampire straight on a few things.

*M*M*

Mick parked the Mercedes in the lot next to Dusk to Dawn and headed inside the club. He needed to confront Kira and he hoped he didn't have to go through Josef to do it. Once inside, he found Eli at the bar but there was no sign of Kira. The drive over had not dampened his irritation with Kira's meddling in his life.

"Eli is Kira here and is she alone?" he asked tersely.

"She's in her office and she's alone," Eli confirmed slowly. He could see that Mick's temper was up and the normally pleasant vampire was very annoyed. He was not sure that he wanted to be on the wrong end of Mick's anger. "Go back; I'll let her know you are coming."

Mick nodded curtly and headed back to the office.

"Kira, Mick is coming back and he's not happy. Be on your toes girl," Eli said into the intercom to the office. He chuckled to himself. He had no concern for Kira's safety, Mick would never hurt her but he knew that someone was in for a scolding tonight but he didn't know who it would be.

Kira buzzed open the door when she saw Mick on the hall monitor. He pulled open the door and stood there glowering at her. She smiled at him and rose slowly from her chair.

"Shut the door Mick. I think I know why you are here tonight," she said as she came around the side of the desk and leaned one hip against the edge. "So Beth decided to mention our talk, did she?"

Mick shut the door and advanced into the room. He did not want to fight with her but he was feeling very frustrated. He stopped and ran his hand through his hair before wiping it over his face.

"Just what were you thinking Kira?" he asked harshly.

Kira crossed her arms over her chest and favored him with a stern stare.

"I was thinking that I should answer Beth's questions honestly. Would you prefer that I lie to my friend?" she asked pointedly. Her posture remained still, a lovely sight in her dark green silk blouse and black slacks. She showed no signs of his anger bothering her.

"You told her I wanted to bite during sex," Mick sputtered. "What happened to not discussing my personal life?"

Kira laughed at his indignant expression.

"I did not discuss sex with you per se," she said with a grin. "Beth has not brought up our past. We only discussed human/vampire sex in general and the very real fact that we tend to bite when making love. She needs to understand that Mick. You do her no favors by keeping her in the dark," Kira chided.

"I am not keeping her in the dark," Mick ground out through his teeth. "I do not want to bite Beth," he protested.

Kira could see how very much he wanted to believe his words. She could see the conflict and a surge of pity washed over her. It was so clear that he did not want to bite but that his own vampire nature was beginning to get the upper hand. She crossed over to him and took his hands in hers.

"I know you don't want to bite but you need to be honest with yourself. You are a vampire my friend, you cannot fight your nature. But being a vampire does not mean monster. Beth sees that, why can't you?" she asked softly.

"I know that," he admitted in a low voice, not meeting her gaze. "I feel the urge growing, I can't keep fighting it."

"Am I right that Beth brought the subject up?" Kira asked gently.

"Oh she brought it up all right," Mick replied, bringing his gaze back to her face. "She was very straight forward."

"So…..did you bite?" Kira asked an amused look on her face.

"No!" Mick exclaimed, yanking his hands free of hers. He calmed and looked at her sheepishly. "We did talk."

"That's a start," Kira smiled and taking him by the hand she led him to the couch. She sat and tugged him down beside her. Mick settled on the couch, hands clasped together, forearms resting on his knees.

"I don't want to hurt her," he whispered, staring at the floor.

"And what makes you think you will?" Kira asked curiously. "You love her, you can make it wonderful for her and you know it. If Beth decides she wants to experience a vampire bite, there is no reason you would hurt her," she assured him.

"I don't want to feed on Beth," he stated firmly.

"I don't believe Beth is considering becoming your freshie. I think it's more that she wonders if you are attracted to her blood. She's afraid she repels you," Kira explained.

"So she said," Mick said with a rueful smile. "I told her that was not the case. It's more that I'm afraid I can't control my attraction to her."

"Trust yourself and her Mick. You won't hurt her, you care too much," Kira told him honestly. She touched his shoulder lightly.

Mick smiled at the lovely woman at his side, aware that she had always tried to ease the misgivings he had about what he was. She had never failed to make him feel better. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What did I do to deserve your friendship?" he asked.

"You are a good man my friend," she answered hugging him in return. Slowly she withdrew from his embrace and kissed his cheek. "Relax, be your true self with Beth and you will be happy. I'm sure of it."

Mick nodded and smile at her.

"Thanks Kira, that means a lot."

End chapter.

**Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did…I wish I did…..I wish I did…**

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments you have given me. **

Chapter 14

After having a drink with Kira, Mick returned to his place to continue his research. When closing time came, Kira made the rounds of her club, checking locked doors and setting the security alarms. She paused by the bar to take a final glance around before shutting off the lights. Kira enjoyed the ritual of putting her establishment to bed and stood for a moment with her hand on the switch, enjoying the moment. In her fifteen year absence she had almost forgotten how much this first club meant to her. During the years she was gone Kira had missed her friendship with Mick and if she were to be really honest, she had missed being around Josef. His presence in her life was far more than just being her sire.

Humming happily, she turned off the lights and went back to her office. The minute she entered the room and inhaled, she quickly recognized Josef's scent. He had been in the room moments earlier. A smile played over her lips, loving how he liked surprising her since he had told her he had a meeting he could not miss tonight. Quickly she hurried up the spiral staircase, eager to see him.

"Josef?" she called out as she stepped into her comfortable apartment. Candles were flickering throughout the room and a good bottle of red wine sat open on the coffee table with two crystal goblets beside it. She walked further into the room. Josef appeared in the darkened doorway of her bedroom, an ivory, satin negligee dangling from his fingertips before him. Barefoot and wearing only grey dress slacks and an unbuttoned burgundy shirt, there was a devilish glint in his brown eyes.

"I'm thinking I would like to see you in this. Why don't you slip this on and then we can have a drink." He advanced until they met just behind the couch. "And then we can discuss what you and Mick were up to earlier." He pressed the gown into her hands. "I could smell him all over the office," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Kira placed one hand on Josef's shoulder and pushed him away from her.

"You had better be teasing Josef Kostan or I want you out of here right now," she growled as anger sparked in her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, I was only teasing," Josef said in surprise, quickly reaching out for her. "I didn't mean anything by it. Please don't tear that," he cautioned as he took her hands that were clenched around the fragile material, in his. "I'm sorry Kira."

Green eyes glowed at him sternly.

"Do…..not….ever tease me about my friendship with Mick," she scolded. "Josef, you know very well that I don't love him. Do not make him the elephant in the room, my darling."

"I am not sure Mick would appreciate being referred to as an elephant," Josef quipped and then paused when Kira didn't smile. "Honest my girl, I was only joking. I will admit I'm curious about the reason for his visit but I am not jealous."

"I do not care for your teasing Josef," Kira said seriously. "Not about this."

Josef sighed and very gently drew her closer, pulling her against him. She remained stiff, holding on to her indignation.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I confess I harbor some ambivalent feelings about your time with Mick. I know it was a long time ago but I can't help thinking I was a fool to push you towards him," Josef said quietly. "Kira forgive me."

Kira melted at his words. She had no doubt he was sincere and she slipped her arms around him, holding him close.

"I'm yours Josef, I always have been," she whispered, afraid to say more. Confessing her love at this moment might change the mood. It was enough right now that she knew Josef cared for her.

He leaned back just enough to bring his mouth down on hers.

"You are mine Kira and I have no plans to share you," he said roughly. His hands clipped down her body to encase her waist. "Please forgive my foolish words. I did not intend to anger you." His lips travelled from her mouth, down her neck to her collarbone. Kira felt her knees weakening as his mouth made her insides melt and she clung to him. Any annoyance she had felt about his teasing vanished as he continued his assault on her senses.

Slowly Josef raised his head and stared into her eyes.

"Please put that lovely gown on for me," he requested softly. "I'll pour the wine."

"As you wish," Kira said huskily and disappeared into her bedroom. Minutes later she reappeared, the satin molded to her curves and the shining material gleaming in the candlelight. As she approached Josef, he held out a glass to her as he smiled in appreciation.

"I am finding it difficult to choose a favorite among your recent purchases," he said licking his lips.

"The beauty of it is that you don't have to choose a favorite," Kira said as she accepted the glass. "And I happen to like them all."

Josef leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Careful, red wine will ruin this satin," Kira warned lightly. She sat down and reached out with her free hand. "Come sit," she invited. Once he sat, she took a sip of her wine and then set the glass aside. Leaning over she kissed his cheek. "Perhaps we need to settle one little matter before this goes further. Mick stopped by to yell at me for talking to Beth about biting. Our "Blondie" as you like to call her decided to confront our reluctant friend."

Delighted laughter burst forth from Josef.

"I am sorry I missed it. Good for her," he commented and set his glass next to hers. "Now my pet no more talk about Mick and Beth. This is our time," he said with a low growl as he pressed her into the cushions, his mouth closing over hers.

*M*M*

Tuesday afternoon Beth collapsed in her cubicle, glad to get off her feet and relax. She was exhausted after the long night followed by a busy day of chasing down interviews with people who knew Tammi Montgomery. It turned out she had only been employed at the shoe store for about eight months and her boss didn't know her very well. One co-worker was close to Tammi and agreed to talk to Beth. All she could tell Beth was that Tammi came to work a little more than two months ago all giddy about an acting job she had just landed. She had dropped a few hints; it was a horror film and it might go straight to DVD but it was a start. A trip to speak to Tammi's landlady had given her nothing since the woman had only met the girl when she had rented the place. She could only report to Beth that a bank transfer had paid the last two months rent. Getting the money had been her only concern.

She began putting her notes into the computer and looking forward to meeting Mick later. He had called earlier to suggest she stop by his place around seven. It had been so sweet how he had stumbled over the suggestion that she might want to bring some "things" along in case it got late again. A warm glow came over her at the thought of spending the night at Mick's and she had every intention of running home and packing a bag, picking up some takeout and going over to his place.

Before she finished her final entry, Ben showed up at her cubicle door.

"Beth, here's some information I got when I spoke to Ms Montgomery's parents," he said handing Beth a sheet of paper. She could see the strain that had settled around his eyes and mouth. "I hate making those calls," he muttered.

Beth felt a flash of sympathy for the man, she knew that death notifications were never easy to make. Her opinion of the man rose some knowing he hadn't been required to make the call himself.

"I'm sure they appreciated that you called," she told him.

"They didn't seem surprised to get the news. They did not approve of her decision to move here and there had been a big fight the day she left. I'm afraid they've been expecting bad news ever since she left," he sighed and shook his head. "They didn't have much to tell me about what she was involved in."

"Those poor people," Beth commiserated. "I'll add their comments to my report. I haven't learned much yet but I'll keep digging," she added. Ben nodded and left her to her work.

*M*M*

Mick's day had been much like Beth's. He had gone down Chuck Boyer's list of people who knew Christa and generally got nothing but reports of how well liked the girl was. No one had a clue as to what acting role she might have gotten until he spoke to one of her co-workers at the diner. The girl told Mick that Christa had sworn her to secrecy but that mentioned she was going to be the new "scream queen" in a horror movie.

So now Mick decided he needed to talk to Josef and see what vampires were involved in the film industry. He also planned to put Logan on this but thought he'd see what Josef knew first. It might save him some cash.

Stepping out of the elevator, Mick had to admire how much of the rebuilding of Josef's office had been finished. Money certainly could deliver wonders and Josef had plenty of that. It was a pleasant surprise to find Kira relaxing on a sofa, thumbing through an art catalogue as Josef leaned over her shoulder, pointing out various items.

"Well, look at you two, isn't this domestic? Is Kira your new decorator now?" Mick greeted them.

"She has better taste than those idiots I was working with," Josef replied. He straightened up and grinned at his friend. "So what brings you here? Are you looking for a second round of "bitegate"?"

Mick closed eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, Kira was laughing in delight.

"You had to tell him," he grumbled. "As if this isn't humiliating enough…..you had to report to Josef."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading….reviews are greatly appreciated. It is the only reward for the writer. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I cannot claim any monetary value from this writing…..but reviews are always nice. **

**Thank you for all who have read this. I really do hope that you enjoy it.**

Chapter 15

"Josef could tell you had been at my place. I couldn't keep that a secret. He is my sire," Kira said in amusement. "And after all Mick, your issues with biting are not some big secret to any of us."

"Relax Mick, I won't tell a soul," Josef grinned. "But I would be glad to give you advice on how to handle Blondie if you like."

"Thank you, no," Mick said with a sigh and a shake of his head. He would not win a battle of words with Josef on this subject. "What I really need to know from you is if you have any contacts in the film industry. Beth has a dead body in the morgue with bite marks and a broken neck and I have a missing girl who I believe is in danger of sharing the same fate. What can you tell me about one of the tribe who likes to use freshies to make horror films?" Mick asked going on the information that the waitress had given him. He didn't know what else Beth might have learned from her sources but his gut told him the stories would be similar.

Josef instantly sobered at Mick's questions. He straightened up and crossed the room, wiping his hand over his face. Turning back to the Mick and Kira he smiled tightly and shrugged.

"Offhand no vamp springs to mind but I haven't been keeping close tabs on all the Hollywood crazies lately. All the class vanished with the old studio days," he sighed. "I can ask around though. Are you sure that this girl was mixed up with a vamp?"

"Well I don't know about my case just yet but the girl that the DA's office is investigating was involved with vampires and she is dead. I have to know so that Christa doesn't end up in the morgue like Tammi. All the leads I've gotten indicate that the two cases are linked," Mick insisted.

Josef hesitated briefly then smiled at Mick.

"I will ask and see what I can learn. We cannot have vampires killing starlet wannabes," he laughed lightly. "Now, shouldn't you go check on your little human and see if you can resolve your bite problem?" he added, changing the subject.

"Josef," Kira scolded softly.

"I do not have a bite problem," Mick protested in exasperation. "Really Josef, say out of my love life. And thank you, I would appreciate any help you can give me with this case," he added as he headed to the door. "Kira, I will talk to you later."

Kira nodded and watched Mick leave then turned her attention to Josef. Her eyes narrowed as she observed his discomfort and she didn't like the impression she was getting from him.

"Josef my darling, just what are you not telling Mick? You do know the vamp he is looking for, don't you?" she accused.

"Kira, please…..I do not know every vamp in Los Angeles," he protested.

"Do not lie to me Josef Kostan," Kira growled as she glared at him. "I know you know exactly which member of the tribe is making horror films. Why on earth won't you tell Mick?" she asked in confusion as she got to her feet.

Josef walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"I need to speak to someone before I turn Mick loose on him," he said quietly.

"Who is he?" Kira asked.

"I'll tell you later, after I have a chance to speak to him," Josef countered.

"You don't trust me," Kira said jerking her hands free, the hurt laced in her voice.

"I do not want you in the middle of this," Josef stated firmly. "I know how you feel about the humans and what Mick does to protect them. This may be more complicated than it first appears so please give me a chance to check things out before I say anything," he added as he once more took her hands in his.

Curiosity gleamed in Kira's eyes as she did not resist his touch this time. While it stung to have Josef doubt her ability to keep his secrets, she had to admit she was torn on the subject. Her loyalty and love had always been to Josef but she would find it difficult to stay quiet about someone who was a threat to humans and could violate vampire secrecy. So perhaps it was better that she did not know who this person was until Josef could talk to the vamp. Feeling his fingers tighten on hers, she looked into his warm brown eyes and was surprised to see painful regret flash in them.

"Please trust me my girl," he said softly.

"You have a history with this vamp," Kira stated with conviction. "Do you owe him something? Talk to me Josef, help me understand this strange behavior. It is not like you to protect someone who could blow our secrecy out of the water."

Josef dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment and then back up at her. He pulled her close, into his arms and held her.

"Yes, I owe him. And I promise I will explain as soon as I have had a chance to talk to him. Please trust me," he whispered in her ear.

"You exasperate me Josef, but I promise I will wait," she replied. She pushed back a bit to meet his eyes again and laid one hand on his cheek. "Don't take too long to deal with this problem, a girl's life may hang in the balance and Mick is good at his job. He may find your friend before you talk to him and then it will really get messy," she warned.

"I will my pet," Josef promised as he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

*M*M*

As Mick drove away from Josef's office he knew that he had time to stop by Logan's before Beth arrived at his place. Mick didn't like the nagging doubt that insisted on buzzing in the back of his skull that kept telling him that Josef was once again lying to him. It wasn't the first time that Josef had not been totally honest with him, in fact the older vampire often kept information from him claiming that it was for his own good. It did surprise him that with the chance of their secrecy being exposed that Josef would lie but Mick was sure he had his reasons. And he also felt that Kira had been surprise by the lie as well.

With Christa's life possibly on the line Mick had no intention of backing down while Josef played whatever game he was playing and now Mick would get his information somewhere else. He parked outside Logan's place and went to the door.

Logan buzzed Mick in and then glanced up at the PI as he came down the stairs. The techie was hunched over his keyboard, fingers flying fast.

"Mick, what can I do for you?" he asked as he looked back at his monitor.

"Hey Logan, I need your help locating someone," Mick said coming to a stop next to him. He looked at the monitor in puzzlement. "Just what are you doing? Writing a book?"

"Oh this?" Logan said grinning sheepishly. "Not a book….I ….write fan fiction for anime. I….uh…never mind," he mumbled as he saved his work and shut down the screen. Mick stared at him in confusion.

Shaking his head slightly, Mick decided not to pursue the subject further. Logan certainly had some different interests but now was not the time to figure them out; he had a more pressing issue to pursue.

"I need to find a vampire working in the film industry," Mick told him.

"And how do you expect me to do that? It's not like they list vampire on their job resume. Could you narrow down the search somewhat? A name….anything?" Logan groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I have a name…..Laslo; I am just not sure if it is a first name or last. And he is involved in horror films," Mick said referring to the name that Boyer had mentioned.

"Well that I can do something with," the curly haired vamp said brightening and bringing up a new screen. "Are you going to wait or shall I call you?" he added extending his hand out, palm up.

"Call me, I need to meet Beth," Mick answered, slapping a few bills into Logan's hand. "Don't you get paid for that writing?"

"No," Logan said looking offended. "I do that strictly for fun… and the reviews, of course."

"Of course," Mick chuckled shaking his head in bemusement.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find anything," Logan assured him.

"Thanks Logan," Mick replied and headed up the stairs. He knew he could have conducted his own computer search but never at the speed Logan could do it at. Mick's plans for the evening did not include chaining himself to the computer all night. He was eager to see Beth and while he was still uncomfortable with the biting subject coming up again, he knew it wasn't going to go away. The reality was that he and Beth needed to talk more.

Kira's advice came back to him. She told him to trust himself but after several decades of hating what he was, it was difficult to come to terms with biting the one person who meant more to him than his own life. But then again, faced with Beth's determination to explore this further, he knew he would not be able to avoid it forever.

Arriving home, his first order of business was to go to his hidden fridge and get a drink. It was much easier to deal with Beth when he wasn't hungry. After taking care of his thirst, Mick went to his office to work while waiting for her arrival. The ding of the elevator some time later brought a smile to his lips and he rose and headed to the office door. Pausing with one hand on the handle, he inhaled and picked up the wonderful scent of Beth along with the spicy odor of Chinese takeout. His smile widened as her footsteps paused on the other side and he pulled the door open, surprising her as she reached up to knock.

"Mick!" she exclaimed, startled by the door swinging open before she touched it. Her takeout bag started to tumble from her grasp and Mick quickly rescued it before it hit the floor.

"Sorry, I head the elevator and smelled your dinner," he greeted her as he handed the bag back to her.

"You and your vamp senses," she laughed as she entered the office. "I guess there is no surprising you."

Mick watched her set her things on one of the chairs in front of his desk and turn back towards him, her face glowing in happiness.

"Oh you have ways of surprising me," Mick said as he went to her and pulled her into his arms. He was always amazed how merely being in the same room with her made him feel alive. He couldn't imagine not being able to be with her. "You just can't sneak up on me," he finished as he leaned down for a welcoming kiss.

End chapter.

**Once again we have Josef keeping secrets and Mick is working around him to learn the truth. It will not take long to find out what is going on, so I hope you will hang around for the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do think that it definitely owns me.**

**Thank you for all the lovely feedback, I appreciate your responses. **

Chapter 16

"Oh, I do like your hellos," Beth said with a happy shiver as she stood in his embrace. "How was your day?"

"Lots of dead ends and very little information," Mick said in frustration as he released her. "I have Logan doing a search for me. How about you?"

"Much the same," Beth admitted, her frustration level was as high as Mick's. "Tammi didn't share much about her big break. All I've got is that she was making a horror movie."

"Christa was too. I think we have found what ties these cases together," Mick sighed. "I've got Logan searching for any vamp who is making horror films."

"Would that information be out there for him to find?" Beth asked curiously. "How would he know?"

"There are some ways that Logan knows to trace vampires. And I did have a name to give him. Christa mentioned a Laslo to her brother," Mick replied.

"That's it, just Laslo?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Now why don't you eat your dinner before it gets cold? We can talk while you eat," Mick encouraged. He pulled the empty chair around for her to sit in. "Have your dinner Beth."

Beth took a seat and retrieved her food from the bag. Mick sat behind his desk and smiled as Beth hungrily attacked her food. Her enjoyment of eating was one of the things he loved about her humanity.

"Maybe Josef knows someone in the film industry. We should ask him," Beth suggested as she dug out an egg roll.

She saw the frown that flitted across Mick's face.

"I all ready asked. Josef "claims" he doesn't know anyone."

"You don't believe him," Beth stated. That fact surprised her; it wasn't often that she heard Mick question Josef's integrity.

"Let's just say he was clearly ducking the question and that tells me he is hiding something. That is why I have Logan doing a search," Mick explained.

"Why would Josef lie to you?" Beth wondered in confusion.

"With Josef there could be numerous reasons," Mick told her. "He always feels he has a reason for withholding information. He does love to play games."

"I would think he would want someone who might expose your secret to be caught in a hurry."

"Normally he would," Mick agreed. "And that means that there is someone he is shielding for a reason only he knows. And he will only tell me when he is good and ready."

"Would Kira know?" Beth enquired with a small smile.

"If she does, she will never tell," Mick answered as he leaned forward in his chair. "You know her; she keeps the secrets especially Josef's secrets. Although, Kira really didn't seem to know what Josef was hiding."

Mick's phone ringing interrupted them. Mick grabbed it off the desk and answered it.

"Yes Logan? Good, that sounds like the guy," he said as he began to write on a pad of paper. He nodded as he wrote. "Okay, Dark Nightmare Pictures, I'll check that out. Thanks Logan." He clicked off his phone and looked at Beth, his eyes alight with satisfaction. "Laslo Masterson is the owner/producer/director of a small, independent film company that makes horror films that go straight to DVD."

"And a vampire," Beth stated.

"And a vampire," Mick nodded. "I'm going to talk to him."

"You mean we are," Beth said dumping the remains of her dinner back into the bag.

"Uh….Beth, I don't think…." Mick began.

"You aren't telling me it's too dangerous, are you?" Beth asked as her eyes narrowed. "I'm coming along Mick, this is my case too," she added strongly.

"Beth, he's a vampire. Tammi was around several vampires and one of them killed her. I don't know what this Laslo character is like but I can't risk you being there," Mick patiently told her.

"I can take care of myself," Beth stubbornly insisted.

"Beth….no. Remember Anders? Let me check this out first, please," Mick pleaded, hoping she would be reasonable.

"Let me ride along. I'll wait in the car," Beth offered.

"Yea, like that ever works," Mick muttered, unable to repress his grin.

"I promise I will, this time," she swore raising her right hand with a giggle.

Mick came around the desk quickly and took Beth in his arms. He hugged her as tightly as he dared.

"Beth please, let me do this alone and I promise I will come right back and share everything I've learned." He could see the stubborn set to Beth's mouth and the frown that was forming between her eyebrows. "I swear I only want you safe."

Beth started to protest but he lowered his head and kissed her. That kiss wiped the fight right out of her. She could feel the protective tenderness in his hold. This was not a searing, desire driven kiss that made her knees weak but a gentle, warming one that made her feel safe and loved. She didn't want to fight with Mick and maybe he was right this time. They really had no idea what type of vamp this Laslo Masterson was or how many other vampires he surrounded himself with. She knew Mick was being sensible, even though she didn't like it.

"All right," she gave in grudgingly. "Why don't you drop me off at Dusk to Dawn and I can visit with Kira while you check this guy out. Maybe she will tell me something," she grinned.

"I love you," Mick said before kissing her again.

*M*M*

Josef strode into Laslo Masterson's business office in Century City, with a stern look on his face. His sudden entrance startled the vampire who was relaxing behind his desk going over a script. Masterson didn't look a day over thirty with almost black hair and startling blue eyes. He possessed the good looks of a male model and had a flair for the dramatic.

"Josef, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my office?" he asked setting the script aside and getting to his feet. "What can I get you? Blood or scotch?"

"This isn't a pleasure call Laslo. I'm here for answers," Josef said stiffly.

Laslo paused, confusion written all over his handsome face.

"Answers to what Josef? Is something wrong?"

"Are you using your little starlets as freshies Lenny?" Josef asked, reverting to the name Laslo was using when Josef first met him in New York in the 50s.

"What?" Laslo asked in shock. "What do my freshies or actresses matter to you Charles?"

"An aspiring actress is in the morgue, sporting bite marks. The humans are investigating," Josef told him.

"And that makes you think I'm involved? Why?"

"How many other vamps are running studios that make horror films?" Josef pointed out. "I just stopped by to warn you that this is being looked into. My friend Mick St. John is searching for a missing girl and he's going to end up here sooner or later. Either you cover things up here or clear out of town Laslo," he advised.

"I haven't done anything Josef," the dark haired vampire growled. "I don't kill my freshies and I'm very selective of which girls I ask to donate. I take good care of my girls, they are loyal and I reward them with starring roles," he said as his temper rose. "How dare you accuse me of murdering anyone."

"The girl in the morgue is named Tammi. Does that ring a bell?" Josef asked calmly in the face of the other man's anger.

"Tammi?" Laslo said in shock. "She didn't show up for filming on Monday morning. I thought she was sulking about script changes. We had to switch the shooting schedule these last two days to cover her absence," he grumbled. "Are you sure? Is she really dead?" It was clear that this news shook him.

"Yes and the humans are digging around Laslo," Josef stressed again. "So you are saying that you really had nothing to do with her death?"

"I really didn't Josef. I liked Tammi and she actually could act. She was a big part of the film I was shooting and I'm going to lose time and money having to reshoot her scenes. I could lose a bundle if I don't get "Summer Road Trip to Death II" out in time," Laslo complained.

Josef chuckled in spite of himself.

"Lenny my friend, these straight to DVD flicks are not the way to win an Oscar. Why aren't you aiming higher?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"I'll have you know that I make good money with these films. I like the horror genre, it suits me," Laslo said indignantly. He went to the bar and poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Josef. "I have everything I need to live comfortably and I don't want the spotlight. I don't need anyone looking too closely at me or my habits. I would prefer to stay off TMZ and Buzzwire's radar. I just want to make my movies."

"Well something has gone wrong my friend and the spotlight is shifting your way. Mick will not back off until he gets his answers," Josef warned and took a drink, nodding his approval over the quality of the scotch.

"If he's your friend then call him off," Laslo said in irritation. "You owe me."

"Don't threaten me Lenny," Josef snapped. "I helped finance this little venture when you moved out here. I got you established in the industry. I have paid my debt; do not throw it back in my face."

"Okay Josef, okay," Laslo said holding up a hand in surrender. He took a quick swallow of his drink. "I know you've helped me, we're even. But I swear I haven't killed anyone. You need to tell St. John that."

"Tell me yourself Masterson," Mick's voice came from the doorway. He was leaning against the door jam, his arrival unnoticed because of the argument the two men were having. Mick looked over at his best friend. "Still keeping secrets from me Josef?"

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Feedback makes the author very happy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. It still occupies my mind constantly….so I go with the flow.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and your continued interest in my story. You are appreciated. **

Chapter 17

"Ah….Mick, you did track us down," Josef said smugly as he turned to look at his friend. He could see the annoyance on Mick's face. "Kira warned me you would."

"So, you had her lie to me as well?" Mick asked in disgust.

"No…..no. Kira doesn't even know Laslo. She just knew I was hiding something and told me you would figure things out," Josef quickly explained. He did not want Mick angry with Kira.

Mick then turned his attention toward the other vampire in the room.

"You're St. John? Let me explain," Laslo jumped in before Mick could speak. "I did not kill Tammi, I swear it. I discovered her missing on Monday morning and had no idea she was dead."

"And what about Christa Boyer?" Mick demanded. "Did you take her too?"

"Take her? I have no idea what you mean. Christa is my new girl but I didn't take her," Laslo said in confusion. "Has something happened to her too? She was on set today, she was fine."

Mick came further into the room, approaching the filmmaker.

"Her brother hired me to find her. If she is so fine why do you keep these girls from contacting their families?" he said heatedly.

Laslo set his glass down and squared his shoulders, ready to take on Mick if necessary. He gave Josef a quick look and then looked at Mick levelly.

"I find it is easier for the girls in the beginning if they separate themselves from family and friends. There is less chance of them slipping up and revealing our secret. Plus we are busy filming and they do not have a lot of free time. Later on they are able to reconnect if they so wish, I don't stop them," he explained. "I haven't hurt anyone. The girls are willing donors and I give them what they want, starring roles in my films."

"That is an interesting twist on the casting couch," Mick said in contempt.

"They know what they are doing when they agree. All of the girls are willing and I screen them carefully," Laslo said repeating what he had told Josef. "I learn that they are open to the idea of donating before I reveal what I am. Making horror movies makes it very easy to bring up the subject without raising suspicions. It is the perfect cover."

Josef threw the filmmaker an admiring glance. He had to admit, it was a brilliant way to recruit freshies. Every word that Laslo spoke seemed to ring true to him although Mick still seemed unconvinced.

"I think you are going to have to look elsewhere for your killer Mick," Josef told his friend.

"And how can you be so sure?" Mick asked doubtfully.

"Because Laslo has a smart operation going on here and why kill when you get what you want without a fight?" Josef replied.

"You know damn well that being willing doesn't prevent girls from ending up dead," Mick pointed out.

"Listen St. John, I didn't kill Tammi! And I can prove Christa is fine," Laslo announced as he brought out his phone. He hit a few buttons and waited. "Hey babe, how are you doing?" he said into the phone. "Good, are you learning that new dialogue? Excellent." He paused and then smiled. "Listen Chrissy, Hannah is just pushing your buttons, ignore her. She is not getting in front of the camera. Now I want you to speak to someone to confirm you are okay." He hit the speaker button.

"Confirm I am okay? What's going on Laslo?" a girl's voice asked.

"I just have someone here who is concerned about you Chrissy."

"Well I am fine, just tired," she replied.

"Thanks babe. Get some sleep and I will see you on the set tomorrow," Laslo instructed and he turned off the phone. Mick had been next to him checking out where the call had gone to on the caller ID. He saw that the call had connected to a number that listed Christa B as the caller ID. He nodded at Masterson that he was satisfied for now.

"Where is she staying?" he asked Laslo.

"There is a house on the production lot. My girls stay there at the beginning and while we're filming. It makes things easier but they are free to come and go if they wish," he told Mick. He crossed his arms over his chest as if challenging Mick to criticize his actions.

"I will need to talk to the others and see what they know about Tammi's disappearance," Mick insisted. For now he believed that Christa was safe but he intended to see for himself.

"Sure. I can tell you Tammi was fine until she saw some of the rewrites on this script on Saturday and thought her part had been cut back in favor of Chrissy. I tried to tell her she was still first billing and later pages would expand her part but she was angry. None of the other girls saw her on Sunday….they had not talked to her all day. Tammi had been the star of the first Road Trip movie, she made it a big seller," Laslo related. "If she had just been patient she would have seen it hadn't changed."

"Tammi has only been out of touch with the outside world for two months or so. Are you saying that you had one film all ready completed in that time frame?" Mick asked in confusion.

"I never said I was making the Titanic here. It isn't even Nightmare on Elm Street. The quicker I make the film the sooner it's in the stores or available for internet sales. I'm not trying to be Spielberg," Laslo said in frustration. "I make a good living, my company is in the black and I've never claimed I'm doing art," he added defensively.

"That's okay Laslo, you don't have to defend your work to us," Josef interrupted. This had gone on long enough. "Mick wants to find out what vamp killed Tammi before the humans do. It will help his human and keep her boss from learning our secret." He grinned at Mick. "And just how did you manage to come here without dear Beth?"

"I left her with Kira," Mick shrugged. "But you are right, Tammi's death is Beth's case and she does answer to Talbot. She is how we will keep the humans from finding out how Tammi really died."

"I'm willing to help in any way I can," Laslo agreed. "Come by the set tomorrow and talk to those who knew Tammi. Maybe the girls know something they didn't want to tell me."

"How many girls?" Mick asked.

"Four….well three now. Chrissy, Melinda and Darla."

"What about this Hannah?" Josef asked curiously.

"Not everyone who works for me is a freshie. Hannah is an assistant who doubles as my makeup artist. But I really need to get her off my set, she thinks she can act," Laslo said rolling his eyes. "She is driving the girls crazy."

"Ah…..the lure of the bright lights," Josef chuckled.

"You know the saying Charles…the smell of the greasepaint and the roar of the crowd. It affects a lot of us," Laslo grinned.

"Lenny here was on Broadway when I met him in the 50s," Josef informed Mick.

"Just bit parts and chorus," Laslo said with a shrug. "I did more behind the scenes than on the stage. I really think that film is more my style. I like writing and directing. Tammi was good enough to go main stream and I would have helped her. I never dreamed she'd leave the set and end up dead. I did care about her," Laslo said painfully.

"All right, I believe you," Mick conceded. It was becoming obvious that the filmmaker had probably not killed Tammi. "I will stop by the set tomorrow with Beth."

"Of course," Laslo quickly agreed. "You know where my production lot is located?"

"I'll find it," Mick said.

"Okay, I'll leave your name at the gate and arrange for Calvin to show you around."

"So glad this is settled," Josef announced with a smirk. "If you learn anything more before tomorrow call Mick. We need to find this vamp and stop him. Now, I am going to check in with my lady. I have to see what she is modeling tonight."

Mick handed Laslo his card and the filmmaker gave him one with the address of his set, and then followed Josef out. He was relieved that his missing girl was not dead but was she really in this life of her own free will or was she forced? And what would he tell her brother?

*M*M*

At Dusk to Dawn, Beth and Kira had gone to Kira's office. Beth settled down on the couch and accepted a glass of wine from Kira.

"You really did bring up the biting issue…..I am so proud of you," Kira laughed as she sat in a nearby chair.

"I made Mick so uncomfortable," Beth giggled. "He really isn't ready to let his vampire out around me."

"Are you prepared to have him bite if he does release it?" Kira asked getting right to the heart of things.

Beth hesitated for a moment. That was the big question wasn't it? And deep down she finally knew the answer.

"Yes, I think I am. I want to know just how a loving bite feels." She paused and gave Kira a small, self-conscious smile. "I want Mick to be completely …himself. I want him to be happy," she stated simply.

Kira moved to sit beside her and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh I knew there was a reason I like you so much. You truly love Mick," she said with a tremor in her voice. "He deserves someone like you."

Beth bit her lip and then asked the question that plagued her nightmares, never giving her peace.

"Do you think that Coraline will come back?" she asked hesitantly.

"If we are lucky…..no. However, I don't think that we are that lucky," Kira said a bit bitterly. "She is like a cockroach, very hard to kill."

"So you don't think that her brother killed her?" Beth asked, knowing what Mick had told her about Lance taking Coraline away.

"I doubt it. She is a vampire with nine lives. I am afraid we will see her again," Kira responded and noticed the concern that flickered in Beth's eyes. "Don't worry, Mick and I will not let her hurt you. I promise."

"Thank you Kira," Beth said gratefully. It was wonderful to realize that it wasn't only Mick who cared about her well being. Kira was also prepared to watch over her.

The two women were in the middle of planning their next shopping trip when the guys arrived. With a promise of filling her in on the way home, Mick ushered Beth out to the car. They headed to the apartment.

With a glint of mischief in his eye, Josef deflected Kira's questions and lured her up to her apartment with promises of answers.

End chapter.

**So what do you think? Is Laslo telling the truth? He sounds sincere. Share your opinions and thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Think they would be willing to sell it?**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Here is the scene many of you have been asking for. It is time to address the "bite".**

Chapter 18

Mick opened the door to his apartment and motioned for Beth to proceed in. She stumbled slightly and giggled as Mick quickly reached out to steady her. His arm snuggly wrapped around her waist.

"Just how much wine did you have?" he chuckled.

"Not all that much. Are you implying I'm drunk?" Beth asked with an arched eyebrow as she pulled free of his hold. She walked over to stand before the couch with a much steadier gate than she had previously exhibited. It gave her a thrill how protective he was when he thought she was unsteady on her feet. After her talk with Kira and with the decision she had finally arrived at, Beth was feeling rather bold and she placed one hand on her hip and crooked a finger at him. "Come here big boy, let's discuss it," she said in a sultry voice.

"You….are playing a dangerous game," Mick laughed and hurriedly joined her. In one swift move he sat, pulled her down beside him and pressed her into the cushions as he kissed her.

"I do love how you discuss things," Beth murmured as their lips parted. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Just what are you up to Beth?" he asked as he leaned over her, still holding her against the cushions.

Beth reached up to play with the buttons of his shirt, slowly opening the top few. Her fingers reached in to brush the chain of his necklace as she stroked his neck.

"I am trying to seduce you Mick," she breathed as she looked up at him through her lowered lashes. "Does that appeal to you?"

"If I didn't know better I would suspect you have been taking some of that Black Crystal again," Mick said, not releasing his grip on her.

"Nope…no Black Crystal," Beth replied shaking her head as a giggle escaped her. She ran one finger over his lips. "I feel this way just being close to you," she finished in a whisper.

"You are trying to drive me crazy," Mick grinned and closed his mouth over hers once more. Beth moaned in pleasure and ran both her hands through his hair, pulling him close.

Mick's head began to swim as his desire for her began to build and the vampire within began to stretch his control. He could smell her rare blood pounding through her veins and that scent became all consuming. His fangs pushed down against his will as their tongues tangled. Fighting to suppress the transformation, Mick felt Beth's tongue catch on one of his fangs and suddenly he tasted her rich blood for the second time in his life. In shock he pushed himself away from her.

"Mick….no," Beth exclaimed as she grabbed hold of his shirt to keep him from getting to his feet. She examined his pale face and silvered eyes and didn't flinch. The vampire before her didn't frighten her and the initial sting of her tongue was all ready fading. The panic in his vampire eyes worried her.

"I don't want to hurt you Beth," Mick rasped out.

"I have bitten my tongue harder than that before. Mick, you are over-reacting," Beth said calmly and brought one hand up to touch his cheek lightly. The grip she had on his shirt with her other hand did not lessen. She smiled warmly up at him. "You don't scare me Mick, I am not afraid of your vampire. If you were going to hurt me, you would have done so in the desert when you were dying. But you didn't. You stopped; I only had to whisper your name and touch your shoulder. You stopped Mick," she reminded him as she stroked his cheek gently.

Mick tilted his head as he stared at her, the taste of her still on his tongue. The desire for more kept the vampire in control and he attempted to look away but Beth firmly prevented that.

"Don't hide from me. It is time we face this. Let's take that step forward," she said softly.

Mick wanted to argue, he wanted to get to his feet and walk away but he couldn't move. Beth's words touched him; they reached in and made him pause and think. He had stopped in the desert. But the thought of feeding on Beth disgusted him. He loved her, he could not bear the thought of treating her like a freshie, she was more important than that.

"It's okay Mick," Beth continued. "I don't want to feed you but I want to know what a good bite feels like. I want to know why freshies stay and still donate. Don't you think that you owe me a pleasant bite?" she asked as if reading his mind. She raised her wrist near his mouth.

"You have no idea what you are asking," Mick said harshly, still resisting.

"Yes I do," Beth insisted as she sat straighter and pressed closer to him. "I want this, I want to know. Please Mick."

The scent of her blood, so very close, was tearing at Mick's resistance. The vampire yearned to bite, to taste. He looked into her trusting blue eyes, heard her heart beating steadily and while it was accelerated; it was from excitement not fear. She smiled, not lowering her wrist.

"I can't…." he began.

"I love you," she countered.

Mick's resistance dissolved in the face of the temptation before him. The determination of his Beth, the refusal to let this go overcame his reluctance. He could mount no argument that could counter hers other than the fear he would enjoy drinking from her too much.

Carefully he took her wrist in his hands, staring at the marks that faintly showed his previous bite. His lips lightly passed over her skin before he opened his mouth and hesitated. Beth was right; he owed her the full pleasure of a true bite.

Even though she had asked, Beth braced herself, preparing for the bite to come. She watched his sharp teeth come towards her arm and she closed her eyes. There came the initial stab of pain that vanished almost immediately under a surge of pleasure as Mick sucked in. A deep sigh escaped her as a rush of heat ran through her body and she sank back into the couch cushions. This was nothing like the feeling that his bite in the desert had produced. Only actual sex with him could feel better.

Mick raised his head from her wrist after licking the punctures and Beth felt suddenly adrift as the amazing sensations left her. She looked at him through hooded eyelids, breathing heavily as he pressed his fingers against the marks.

"Wow…" she sighed.

Mick's mouth quirked as he reached out to stroke her hair with his other hand and felt his own feelings tip upside down.

"I could say the same thing," he said, still savoring the taste of her.

"That was amazing," she replied, then frowned at him.

"Beth?" Mick asked anxiously as her eyes narrowed.

"I think I was completely justified to be jealous of Simone when you tasted her blood. If you made her feel like that…."

"I did not make it feel that way. Beth, I swear it wasn't like that," Mick protested. "I love you that makes it different."

Beth couldn't keep up the charade in the face of his attempt to explain. She flung her arms around his neck as she laughed.

"I believe you. I love you too. I was just teasing," she whispered in his ear. "That was incredible."

Mick hugged her tightly and felt one more part of his heart heal. Monsters did not get the chance to love but Beth had seen his vampire and didn't waver. She did love him. Maybe the universe was not as cruel as he thought.

Beth let go of his neck and her hands slowly moved down his body, her fingers started pulling at his shirt, trying to tug it free.

"Hey are you still trying to seduce me?" he asked in amusement.

"You do not get a girl all hot and bothered and then not deliver," Beth said with a small growl. "Take me to bed Mick."

"Well, I can see I may have to bite you more often," Mick chuckled, surprising both himself and Beth with his words. Beth smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"One step at a time Mick," she said softly. "We will find a way to make this work."

Mick nodded and got up, pulling Beth with him. He lifted her into his arms.

"I think that the new mattress needs further testing," he grinned. "Do you agree?"

"Oh I most heartily agree," Beth nodded, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

Mick carried her upstairs.

*M*M*

On the production lot of Dark Nightmare Pictures sat a small two story house. Upstairs, in the quiet hallway Laslo Masterson paused at the door of one of the bedrooms. After the visit from Josef and St. John, he had felt the need to check on his girls. He carefully opened Chrissy's door and was pleased to see she was sleeping peacefully as both Melinda and Darla had been. Reclosing the door, he leaned against the wall and felt a wave of fear roll through him.

Someone was threatening his world. Who had killed Tammi and why? Was this just some awful mistake or was he a target of an angry vampire? Tammi had wanted to be a star, sure she had been upset with the script changes but she would have cooled down. He was sure of it. So who had convinced her to leave the set and then killed her? He had a feeling it was someone with a connection to the film production. It had to be someone who worked for him but he had no idea who would do this to him.

Mick St. John struck him as the type of guy who would not stop until he got answers. He knew St. John suspected him of being involved but he could deal with that attitude if the man found the real culprit. Leonard Meier was really just a vamp who wanted to live his life quietly and make his films. He may have chosen a flamboyant name but deep down he shunned the spotlight. Comforted that his girls were safe, he left to get some freezer time. Tomorrow could get complicated.

End chapter.

**So….what do you think? Did this seem like the way it would have happened? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I think that FanFiction writers have earned to right to continue the saga.**

**Thank you for the reviews I received on the last chapter. I really do appreciate the support that some of you have given me for so very long.**

Chapter 19

At Kira's apartment, Kira put on another of her gowns and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She was pleased with what she saw but a deep sigh still escaped her. The sheer, emerald green number fit as if it was made for her alone and it would definitely would produce to result she was hoping for but she wasn't happy to have to use this method to get the answers she wanted. Leaving the bedroom, she went to where Josef sat, pausing a few feet in front of him, waiting on his reaction.

"Stunning," Josef nodded with an appreciative smile. "Each one gets better." He reached for her but she made no move to come closer. "Kira?"

Kira shook her head and planted both hands on her hips.

"First you explain. Laslo Masterson," she demanded.

Josef eased back in his seat and closed his eyes. He should have seen this coming; he knew that Kira would not let it go. It was evident that trying to keep secrets from her would be useless when she played dirty. He admired that trait in her.

"Okay," he agreed and looked at her. She was so beautiful in that sheer gown that she had selected. "Ask your questions."

"Just what do you owe this guy?" she asked bluntly.

Josef extended a hand to her and this time she accepted his invitation and came forward, settling on his lap.

"I met Leonard Meier in New York City in the 50s. A great guy and okay actor who loved the theater. And he loved to party," Josef began and then paused, his discomfort was obvious. "We were good friends but then I met Sarah….and I dropped out of the party scene." He looked up at her apologetically, hating to bring memories of Sarah into this time with Kira. There was no better way to tell this story.

Kira nodded encouragingly and stroked one hand along his cheek.

"Go on. It's okay," she said softly.

"Well…..you know how that ended," he continued. "When she didn't wake, I panicked. I had very few close friends in New York so I called Lenny. He came immediately and helped to get the care that Sarah needed. He had been in New York for seventy-five years so he had contacts. I had never had a turning go bad like that, I lost it Kira. For two days I couldn't function…..Lenny took care of me. I owed him a warning tonight," he finished, barely above a whisper. His gaze dropped to the floor, unable to meet her eyes.

Gently Kira drew his head to her shoulder and stroked his hair. She rocked slightly, knowing what telling her this cost him.

"I'm sorry Josef. I had no idea this would awaken such painful memories," she soothed. "I understand why you needed to see him before Mick did. You did the right thing."

"I don't believe Lenny killed anyone. He was genuinely shocked to hear the girl was dead," he said tilting his head back to look at her. His arms were locked around her waist. "Mick is still suspicious but he doesn't know Lenny like I do."

Kira smiled at him, her eyes glistening with emotion. She knew that it was very difficult for Josef to discuss Sarah, even with her. When Josef had returned from New York, he had been withdrawn and had refused to see her for a whole month and it had been several more before he began to act like the Josef she knew. Eventually he did tell her what happened in New York but only an abbreviated version and she could see the tremendous guilt he carried. Kira never pushed to hear more and kept this secret just as she had all his others.

Taking his face in her hands, Kira leaned in to kiss him gently.

"If you believe he is innocent then I'm sure he is. You will find a way to help Mick see that. You are a special vampire Josef," she said softly before kissing him again.

Hugging her tighter, Josef pushed the bitter memories of Sarah's failed turning deeper into his soul. Kira deserved his full attention at this moment. This woman that he had turned on a whim so long ago had always stood beside him, providing support no matter what he had done. She was perfect proof that being undead did not preclude having a heart. This lovely redhead had made a dent in Josef's life and until this moment he hadn't realized just how big of one.

"Thank you Kira. You are one of a kind my girl," he said in a voice tight with emotion.

Kira smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Don't forget it my darling," she said lightly. She urgently wished to wipe the pain out of his eyes. "Now…..don't you think this lovely gown needs to be appreciated properly?" She smiled as a glint of humor appeared in Josef's eyes.

"I do like that suggestion," he replied as his hands slid over the thin fabric, moving up her sides. He felt her shiver with desire at his touch. "You have the most exquisite taste in lingerie my pet."

"Thank you Josef, I shopped with you in mind," Kira purred huskily, her own fingers moving to unbutton his shirt.

With a soul that felt much lighter, Josef rose to his feet, holding Kira. He bent his head to kiss her gently and then headed to the bedroom. It was his goal to make sure that this lovely woman knew he appreciated her.

*M*M*

Eight thirty came early the next morning and Beth began to think she really had to adjust her sleep habits. She had left Mick, telling him to get some freezer time before they went to see Laslo Masterson. She had to go into the office and hand in her report to Ben. The last thing she wanted was to have Talbot wondering what she was up to. While Ben had not given her a deadline, Beth was aware that this was an active police case and dragging her feet would only raise suspicion.

At her cubicle Beth organized and quickly printed out her report on Tammi Montgomery. She carefully skirted the fact that it had been a horror film that the girl was working on and made no mention of Dark Nightmare Pictures. Beth hoped the lead Mick had found would get them answers before the police got around to checking the smaller studios. With slow steps she went to Ben's office and knocked before entering at his invitation.

"Here's what I've learned so far," Beth said handing him her report. "I have an appointment with another contact later today."

Ben looked her over carefully, he could see how tired her eyes looked and wondered what kind of hours she was keeping.

"Thanks Beth. I'm sure this is very thorough. Perhaps from here on out we can let the police continue this investigation," he suggested.

"But Ben….I've all ready set up this interview and the person is expecting me. I'm sure the police have enough leads to follow so I can cover this," she protested. "I like finishing what I have started."

"All right Beth," Ben agreed with a smile. He certainly admired her fire. He paused, not sure if he wanted to bring up this next subject. The wisdom of asking questions that brought up her personal relationship with St. John always gave him an uncomfortable feeling, but he decided to plunge ahead. "And what information has St. John gathered about Ms Montgomery's death?"

"Mick?" Beth asked in surprise. "Why do you think Mick has anything to do with this?"

"I'm not stupid Beth. Carl Davis saw both you and St. John leaving the morgue on Monday evening. Did you call him in to work this case?" Ben accused.

"I did not ask Mick to work my case," Beth said indignantly. "Mick has a missing person's case that has some circumstances very similar to how Tammi went missing. We think it might be the same guy who is involved. Mick just came along with me when I spoke to the morgue attendant," Beth added defensively.

"So St. John isn't investigating Ms Montgomery's death?" Talbot asked skeptically. "Who is he looking for?"

"I don't believe I can violate his client privilege by telling you that Ben," Beth said coolly. "We are not sure if the two disappearances are connected and I can't tell you what Mick hasn't told me." She wanted to add that given that fact that their quarry was a vampire Ben wasn't likely to get the answers he expected.

"Okay, I get the privilege business," Ben said dismissively. "But you tell St. John that his PI license does not allow him to keep information from the police when it involves an ongoing investigation. If he wants to keep his license, he will report what he learns," the ADA warned.

"Mick will do the right thing," Beth said stiffly. "He always does."

"He often skirts the edges," Ben responded.

"I'm not going to argue with you Ben. Mick has always assisted the police. I have to get going if I'm to keep my appointment," Beth said quickly and left, hoping it didn't look like she was running away.

Ben watched her walk away, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Beth had not told him everything but what was she hiding and why? He had figured St. John would get involved with this case whether Ben liked it or not, but there was some concern that the PI had a similar case. The last thing Talbot wanted to learn was that they had a serial killer on their hands.

Beth's stomach churned with dread as she drove back to Mick's place. Side stepping Ben's questions had been tricky and now she knew he was very focused on what she and Mick were doing. How would they cover this up once they discovered the killer and dealt with him? It would be more than just a matter of calling the mysterious Cleaners, of that she was sure. How would they fool a man as smart as Talbot and not have him take away Mick's license? Beth's worry had her anxious to get to Mick and talk to him. They certainly had their hands full.

End chapter.

**The plot thickens and now we have to get to the movie studio and see what we can learn. I do hope that you are enjoying the story. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I keep saying that but it is getting more difficult to believe.**

**Thank you for the reviews. You have no idea how much that means to a writer. Reviews do make our world go round.**

Chapter 20

Beth let herself into Mick's apartment with the electronic key he had given her just as he stepped out of the office. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Did you drop off the report?" he asked, happy that she had not been stuck at the office.

"Oh yea but we may have trouble with Ben. He knows that you went to the morgue with me. I was warned that if you learn anything about Tammi's killer and don't report it your license could be in jeopardy," Beth said in irritation. "I told him you would do the right thing."

Smiling, Mick gathered Beth into a hug.

"Well of course I will…although he may not like what "the right thing" is. Don't worry Beth, we can handle it. Justice will be served once we locate this guy," he promised.

"How will we cover this up? Ben is focused on us, you in particular," Beth said anxiously.

"Let's find the killer first then we'll worry about what story we give Talbot," Mick answered. "One step at a time. Let's get over to the movie set and get some answers."

"Sounds good," Beth agreed.

They headed down to the parking garage and took Mick's car to the Dark Nightmare Pictures' movie set. At the gate, the guard gave them passes and told Mick where they could park. Getting out of the car, Mick looked around the lot, noting that it was not as large as the major studios in town. A sandy haired young man hurried over to them, waving one hand to get their attention. Instantly recognizing that this guy was a vampire, Mick placed himself between Beth and the approaching man.

"Mr. St. John?" the guy said extending his hand. "I'm Calvin Simmons, Laslo's assistant. I guess you could say I'm his right hand man. If Laslo wants something done, I make sure it happens." The earnest looking man smiled self-consciously as Mick shook his hand firmly.

"This is Beth Turner, my girlfriend and she works for ADA Talbot," Mick responded, nodding to Beth and emphasizing the girlfriend part. He let go of Simmons' hand and put a possessive hand on Beth's shoulder.

From Mick's actions, Beth figured that this unassuming man was a vampire. A happy shiver ran through her when Mick referred to her as his girlfriend. She smiled politely as Simmons nodded at her and indicated that they should follow him to a large building off to the right. As they walked, the shorter man looked up at Mick in concern.

"Is Tammi really dead?" Calvin asked softly.

"Yes she is," Mick confirmed. "How well did you know her?"

"I know all of Laslo's ladies. I do work for him. I….uh…I take care of them," Calvin said, searching for the right words. "I did see her Saturday after she met with Laslo, she was very angry. Laslo told me she was unhappy with the rewrites. I didn't see her after that and Monday she didn't show up for shooting."

"Do you think Laslo did something to her because they fought?" Beth asked.

"Oh no. Laslo would never hurt Tammi. She made the first Road Trip movie a big seller. Tammi was a valuable member of our studio," Simmons protested.

"How long have you worked for Mr. Masterson?" Beth continued. Mick's lips quirked in amusement at Beth's determined questioning, she certainly was persistent.

"Eight years. I started out as a production assistant ….basically a gofer and I worked my way up," Calvin said proudly. "Laslo likes how I keep the little things from slowing up production. Our film company makes money by putting films out quickly." They had arrived at the large, converted warehouse and entered. Calvin cautioned them to be quiet because of ongoing filming.

Inside they approached the sound stage, arriving just as Masterson called out, "Cut….that's a print". He left his chair and walked over to the three young women in shorts and tank tops who stood in a set that looked like a cheap motel room. With hugs and quick kisses, he praised the women for their performance. It was obvious that all three women relished his attention, showing no fear of his touch.

As they stopped just off stage, Laslo noticed their presence and hurried over to them. Getting a closer look, Beth was struck by the man's good looks and she felt Mick's hand tighten on her shoulder, where it had remained as they had entered the soundstage.

"Mr. St. John, I see you and your friend have found us all right," Laslo said pleasantly as he approached them. He let his eyes travel appreciatively over Beth.

"Yes…Beth Turner, this is Laslo Masterson. Beth works for the DA's office," Mick said somewhat stiffly.

Laslo took Beth's hand in both of his and smiled warmly.

"I am very pleased to meet you Ms Turner. I do hope we can discover who killed Tammi and fix things so the human authorities don't learn our secret," he said sincerely.

"I hope we can keep things under wraps," Beth agreed, feeling the draw of the vampire's personality up close. She could see why he had no trouble recruiting freshies. The light squeeze of Mick's hand on her shoulder was a clear reminder of who really mattered in her life.

"I am pleased to hear that," Laslo said releasing Beth's hand. He looked over at Calvin who was standing just off to the side. "Calvin, please go tell the girls that Mr. St. John and Ms Turner wish to speak to them. Make sure they have their next change of clothing ready so we can resume shooting after the interviews are done," he instructed.

"Sure thing Laslo," Calvin said eagerly and hurried off.

"I need to speak to Christa. Since it appears that she is here willingly I think it would be a good idea to have her contact her brother and reassure him," Mick informed the filmmaker.

"You are right," Laslo said nodding.

"I'll talk to the other two girls," Beth suggested. "Perhaps they will be more open with another woman."

"That is a good idea," Mick approved. "After I speak to Christa, I will need to talk to the other vamps on the set. How many of the tribe do you have working for you and do you know them well?"

"There are about twelve vamps working for me here," Laslo replied. "Most have been with me for over ten years. I have always believed I had good people working here."

"Has anyone shown an unusual interest in or given unwanted attention to the girls?" Mick asked.

Laslo considered the question. He had always felt his crew was a good group and it bothered him to think he had misjudged someone so badly. And because of that, his ladies might be in danger.

"Not really….Neville Trask, my sound engineer is an anti-social sort. Very surly but extremely talented. He has never threatened anyone but he has only been with me for four years so I don't know him as well as some of the others," Masterson answered.

"Is he here today?" Beth asked as she looked around the cavernous soundstage and felt a chill run through her.

"Yes, he's here, probably in his office working on the film we shot last week. Ms Turner, please do not speak to him yourself, let Mr. St. John do that. Neville is not the most social vamp and I would not trust him to behave with just you alone. He is a genius as I said but he likes to be left alone," Laslo warned her. He looked at Mick. "Really he has never threatened anyone and does keep to himself. No one has ever complained except for the attitude he gives off," he added to Mick.

"Okay, make sure he is around and I'll talk to him after I speak to Christa," Mick said firmly. "Now let's see to the girls."

Laslo escorted them back to the dressing rooms. He knocked on Melinda's door and was happy to find Darla there as well. He introduced Beth and left the three there to talk. After that he showed Mick to Christa's dressing room. He knocked lightly and then entered.

"Chrissy, this is Mick St. John, the man I told you about earlier. Your brother hired him to find you. Be a good girl and answer all his questions. And he is trying to find out who killed Tammi as well," Masterson told her.

The pretty blonde smiled and nodded to Laslo. After he left the room, her smile became more strained and her eyes uncertain.

"Did Chuck really come all the way to Los Angeles to find me? Is he okay, is my mom okay?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes Christa, he's here. Your mother is worried and she sent him to look for you. Are you all right? Is this really what you want to be doing? Has Masterson forced you to be his freshie?" Mick asked gently as he sat next to her.

"I am fine. Laslo has not forced me to do anything. I like it here," Christa insisted, her fingers lightly stroking her arm where there were several bite marks. "I get to make movies and could even get discovered by an agent. Laslo is wonderful to me."

Mick smiled at her naïve attitude and made no attempt to disagree with her. It would do no good to argue with her, he had seen that starry eyed look on many young women in this town.

"Mr. St. John, I can't explain this situation to Chuck. I know I must keep the secret. Chuck would never understand and Mom would be shocked. How do I talk to him?" she cried in anguish. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You tell him you are fine and happy," Mick advised, patting her shoulder in comfort. "All he and your mother need to know is that you are okay. You don't have to tell them more than that. Just say you are acting."

"Do you really think that will be enough? I like Laslo, he's nice," she said with hopeful eyes and a weak smile.

Mick smiled at her. He could clearly see how smitten this young woman was with the handsome vampire. He truly hoped that Masterson would be gentle with this girl when he was finished with her or it would break her heart. There was always a danger when freshies fell in love with their vampire.

"I'm sure that your family is only concerned with your well being," Mick assured her. "Mr. Masterson has approved your calling your brother to tell him you are okay. But before you do, I have a few questions about Tammi. I hope you can help me find who hurt her."

End chapter.

**Once again I thank you for reading. Mick and Beth are going to do some interviews here and maybe we will all learn more about who hurt Tammi. Or will the killer fool us all? Remember, reviews make the writer very happy and a happy writer writes faster. LOL**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did, I would have taken better care of it.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really does mean a lot to me to know what you think.**

Chapter 21

Christa looked at Mick in apprehension and her eyes were wide.

"I don't know what I can tell you Mr. St. John. I did see Tammi on Saturday after she met with Laslo. She was spitting mad at him and accused me of stealing her spotlight. I tried telling her that Laslo would never do that to her and I'm sure there would be more changes coming. Laslo had said that he was reworking the script and both Darla and Melinda said this has happened on other films. They've been with the company longer than us," Christa said quickly. "Tammi didn't care, she said she would get even and stormed out of the house. That was the last I saw her, honest. She was always behaving dramatically and I figured she'd be back later."

Mick didn't need his ability to hear her heartbeat to know she was telling the truth. This girl hadn't been aware of what had happened to Tammi after she left on Saturday although he did get the impression that she wasn't sorry that the girl was no longer around.

"You and Tammi weren't friends," Mick stated.

"Not really. She didn't like me from the moment I arrived. She was a good actress though. Mr. St. John….I did not want her dead," the girl said in anguish.

"Someone did Christa and I think it was someone that she knew. Did you see her have a fight with anyone besides Laslo? Was there anyone that she was afraid of?" Mick asked. Christa shook her head and looked frightened.

"Do you think it is someone here?" A chill ran through her as she realized she might actually know the killer.

"I am going to question others here on the set, I will find who killed her," Mick assured her.

Christa nodded and tried to relax. She had trusted Laslo the minute she had met him and felt safe with him but he hadn't been able to protect Tammi. But she also felt that this PI would be able to find who had done this. She might be rather naïve but somehow she couldn't help thinking that Tammi had done a lot to put herself in danger by leaving the set.

"You should call your brother and reassure him that you are all right. He is staying at this hotel and his cell phone number hasn't changed since you last talked to him," Mick broke into her thoughts. He handed her a slip of paper. "If you would like to see Chuck and Masterson gives you any trouble about it, just call me. My number is there and I will make sure you see your brother," he added.

"Thank you but I'm sure that Laslo won't object," the girl said with confidence.

Mick nodded as he got to his feet. Who was he to shatter this girl's dreams? He had found her, it was clear that she was here by her own choice and she knew her brother was looking for her. He intended to make sure Masterson let her call Chuck but beyond that his job was finished. The matter of finding Tammi Montgomery's killer was not. He needed to talk to the other vampires on the set.

Next door in the other dressing room, Beth had questions of her own for the other two actresses. Unlike Christa, these two were less starry eyed and far more worldly. So far neither girl had admitted to seeing Tammi on the day she disappeared.

"Didn't any of you miss her on Sunday? You had filming on Monday morning and you all live together. Didn't Mr. Masterson know she was gone on Sunday?" Beth asked in surprise.

"Laslo always gives us Sunday off," the raven haired Darla responded.

"Darla, Tammi and I all have permission to leave the lot on weekends if we want. Chrissy is too new and Laslo prefers that she stay here right now," Melinda added. "When Chrissy told me about how angry Tammi was, I figured she just went away to blow off steam. We expected her back by Monday morning."

"Yea, she took her acting so seriously. I figured she would show up and beg Laslo's forgiveness," Darla spoke up.

Beth listened, noting how neither girl seemed very broken up by Tammi's death. With her reporter's instinct on full alert she felt that these two girls did not like their cast mate and might know more than they were telling.

"No one felt that Mr. Masterson should have been informed when she didn't return on Sunday night?" she asked.

"We aren't Tammi's keepers. She is the one who left," Melinda shrugged.

"Are you glad she is gone?" Beth asked bluntly.

"Of course not," Melinda flared angrily.

"Ms Turner, as you must be aware, not all of us freshies are best friends. Tammi thought she was better than us. And as you must agree it is not always easy to share our vampires," Darla said hotly. "I am sure you feel that way too."

Beth's eyes widened in shock and she felt her jaw drop open.

"Just what do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"Oh don't play coy Ms Turner," Darla sneered, pointing to Beth's arm where her sleeve had pushed up, revealing Mick's bite marks. "You're one of us. Are you exclusive to that gorgeous PI you came with?"

Beth felt her cheeks flush and she tugged at her sleeve to cover the marks.

"I am not a freshie. Mick and I are dating," she said, cringing at how defensive she sounded. "I don't feed him. And I certainly would not be so….casual about someone's death. There is a killer out there."

"Do you think we might be in danger?" Melinda gasped. "I thought this was just about Tammi."

"Well, we don't know that, do we?" Beth said pointedly and saw both girls flinch. "We don't know why Tammi was killed. The killer could strike again and even if he doesn't, there is a risk that the police could learn that a vampire did the killing. You both know that their secret must be kept from the rest of the world."

"I don't know anything," the auburn haired Melinda said desperately. "I didn't see Tammi before she left. I thought maybe she was going to find an agent, Laslo was going to help her break into the mainstream."

"Yea, like that was going to happen," Darla scoffed. "Laslo wasn't going to let his gold mine go just yet." Anger sparked in her green eyes. "Don't be a child Mel. I did see Tammi before she left and she was angry enough to blow the roof off the whole operation." She looked at Beth. "I have no idea where Tammi was going or if she was meeting someone but she may have said the wrong thing to the wrong vamp. She was angry enough to make a mistake."

That statement made a lot of sense to Beth. Perhaps this wasn't motivated by a desire to ruin Laslo Masterson but more to keep the girl quiet. However that did not explain the public dumping of the body.

"Well she didn't get a chance to tell the secret but the DA's office is investigating, so Mick and I had better find the killer first. If the cops find him before we do we will have a difficult time explaining things," Beth said grimly.

"Are you really dating that PI vamp?" Melinda asked, her brown eyes glowing with envy.

"Yes I am," Beth confirmed. "If you two hear anything more or think of something you've forgotten, call me," Beth said writing her name and number on a paper and giving it to Melinda. "And if anyone gives you a reason to be afraid, call and I will make sure that Mick knows. He will deal with it. Try and stick together." Even Darla nodded at that advice.

Beth left the girls and went out to the sound stage looking for Mick. The large set was eerily quiet and empty and she wasn't sure if she should wait by the set or go looking for him.

"Mr. St. John went to talk to Neville," a voice from the shadows spoke, making Beth jump in surprise. She whirled around and saw Calvin Simmons coming towards her. "Sorry Ms Turner, I didn't mean to startle you. Why don't you have seat and wait here? Are you thirsty?" he asked, offering her an unopened bottle of water. "Neville isn't the most talkative guy so I imagine your friend won't be long."

"Thank you," Beth said accepting the water bottle and taking a seat in one of the director's chairs. "Where is everyone?"

"Laslo called for a break. He is letting the vamps know that Mr. St. John wants to talk to them. Everyone else has gone to other parts of the lot," Calvin replied. He sat in one of the other chairs and smiled at Beth. "They'll all be back in an hour; Laslo has a deadline so we'll have to continue shooting in spite of Tammi's death."

"Was Tammi expecting more than a film career from Mr. Masterson?" Beth asked.

"Do you mean to ask; was she in love with Laslo?" Calvin asked with a smirk. Beth nodded. "I don't think so. Tammi wanted a film career and Laslo was a means to an end. She and I talked, her dream was stardom. She was good; she could have been a star. I don't believe she had feelings for Laslo."

"Darla said she was angry enough to reveal the existence of vampires to everyone. Would she have gone public with the truth about the community?" Beth inquired as she leaned towards him.

"I don't think so," Calvin said considering her question. "Tammi didn't mind feeding vampires. While she didn't love Laslo, she liked him," he answered. "I don't believe she would betray us."

Thinking about what he said, Beth quietly sat back and reviewed what she had learned. She had not believed everything that Darla said but she felt Melinda had been honest. She wished she had Mick's ability to sense whether the dark haired girl was lying. Did someone kill Tammi because she had threatened to expose the vampires on the set? That still didn't explain that the body had been left where the humans could find it. A call to the Cleaners would have dealt with her death and protected the community. She remained calm while looking at the vampire sitting next to her and wondered about him. He looked harmless and seemed genuinely seemed upset that Tammi was dead.

She wondered about Laslo, did he decide that his star was going to betray him and dealt with her himself? But again, why the careless disposal of the body? He had been an actor and could pretend he cared about her but it was not likely that he could fool both Mick and Josef. Her first impression of Laslo had been favorable and she found it difficult to believe that he had killed the girl.

There was the possibility that Darla and maybe even Melinda had been involved in killing Tammi to protect their lifestyle. It was clear that the girls were not friends and they had a lot to lose if she spoke up. It did not seem like something they would do but Beth figured you couldn't rule it out. Jealousy was a surprisingly strong motivation in some crimes.

And of course there were other vampires on this set, or even other humans who might have had a reason to kill the girl. There were too many variables to be considered at this point to know which direction this investigation would take. She was anxious to compare notes with Mick and see what he had learned from Christa and the surly sound man. She worried that the longer it took to find those answers would only allow the cops to catch up with them and then it would be more difficult to keep this story quiet.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. You have been such wonderful supporters of my writing. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Do I really have to say that anymore? It is not like the true owner cares about it.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews. I appreciate all of your comments, they do inspire me.**

Chapter 22

Laslo had taken Mick back to Neville Trask's cluttered office in the back of the sound stage. The large, burly vampire with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail glared up at them from his monitor.

"I'm trying to catch up here Laslo, why are you interrupting me?" he growled, his dark eyes squinting in annoyance.

"Neville, this is Mick St. John, he's looking into Tammi's death. I want you to cooperate with him and answer his questions. He is going to try and keep the police from learning our secret," Laslo instructed, ignoring the man's attitude.

"I had nothing to do with it," Trask huffed.

"Just talk to the man," Laslo sighed. "The quicker this is dealt with the quicker we get back to filming."

With a grunt, Trask looked back at his monitor and with an encouraging nod to Mick, Laslo left them alone.

Mick moved closer to Trask and waited a few moments, just staring at the vamp. He crossed his arms over his chest and studied the uncooperative man before him.

"I don't suppose ignoring you will make you go away," Trask grumbled without looking up.

"Nope," Mick answered mildly. "This really will go faster if you would just answer a few questions."

Trask looked up at Mick with irritation in his eyes. When Mick continued to regard him calmly, the sound man snorted and clicked off his computer. He sat back and mirrored Mick's posture by crossing his arms over his own chest.

"Okay, ask your questions," he grumbled.

"Did you see Tammi Montgomery last Saturday after she talked with Masterson?" Mick inquired.

Neville blinked in surprise and then gave Mick a grudging half smile. The PI really did jump right to the heart of the matter and did not ask the obvious question. Trask had expected to be accused of killing the girl.

"Yea….I saw the chick storm out of his office Saturday. She was spitting mad," Trask answered. "I never touched her."

"And I should believe you just because you say so?" Mick stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not interested in Laslo's little twits. His human honeys are just children, I have no desire to spend any time near them," Neville sneered.

"So where were you the rest of Saturday and then on Sunday?" Mick asked, moving in and leaning towards the man. His gaze bored into the other man's, looking for the truth. This vamp was a little younger than him and in spite of his size; Mick knew he could handle him.

"I worked on the sound editing for what was filmed last week on Saturday. Sunday, I was at my place outside of Santa Clarita."

"And you can prove that?" Mick challenged.

Neville rose to his feet and glared at Mick from his full six foot four inches.

"I don't need to prove anything," he snarled. His eyes silvered as he leaned closer to Mick. "I keep to myself and don't bother anyone. Now get out of here, I'm done talking with you," he finished, his face inches from Mick's.

Two minutes ticked by as the two men stared at each other. The silver faded from Trask's eyes as his temper cooled when Mick didn't back off. Neville was the first to draw back, sinking back down into his chair.

"Just get out Mr. St. John. I had nothing to do with that girl's death. Leave me alone."

With a nod, Mick straightened and took a step back from Trask.

"Fine but if my investigation proves you are lying, you had better get out of town or I will be coming after you," he vowed.

"I've nothing more to say to you," Trask grunted and turned his attention back to his monitor.

Mick didn't protest his dismissal and left to continue his interviews with the other vampires. He also didn't like the thought of Beth being alone in a place where a killer had struck recently. Finding his way back to the set, he was relieved to discover Beth safely chatting with Laslo's assistant.

With a smile, he walked quickly over to where Beth sat and ran a possessive hand along her shoulder as he moved to stand behind her.

"Where is Masterson? I 'm ready to interview the others," he informed Simmons.

"I see Trask didn't take your head off," Calvin said lightly. "I'll give you points for walking away without taking a swipe at him. He knows how to push people's buttons."

"I don't know if he's lying or not but I will find out," Mick promised. "Would you please find Masterson for me?"

"Sure thing Mr. St. John," Calvin said and hurried off.

"So what do you think about Trask?" Beth asked curiously.

"He swears he never touched Tammi. He is an incredibly rude guy but he seems to be telling the truth," Mick muttered. He stroked his hand down her arm as he came around the chair to stand in front of her. The atmosphere on the studio lot bothered him.

"Well I'm not sure that Darla is completely innocent in this mess," Beth reflected softly. "She said that Tammi was angry enough to expose the vampire community. She and Melinda didn't like the girl. Could someone have killed her to keep her quiet?" she added looking at him in concern.

Mick took her hands in his.

"This gets more complicated as it goes along. I don't know if Tammi was the only target or if the other girls are at risk but I think the killer is on this set somewhere. This is tied to this studio somehow," he told her seriously. "I need to finish interviewing the others here but I want you with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight again while we're still here." When she nodded, he pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Neither of them saw Darla watching them from the shadows. With a thoughtful look on her face she slipped back to her dressing room.

When Laslo returned with Calvin, he took the couple to an area where they could interview the remaining vampires. A few hours later they left with very few concrete answers but the feeling that most of the crew were in the clear. Beth was exhausted and when they got to Mick's apartment, he insisted she get some rest. When Beth began to argue he simply picked her up and carried her upstairs, depositing her gently on the bed. As Beth attempted to sit back up, he lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her still. Murmuring softly in her ear, he partially pinned her under him and then kissed her lightly. Smiling, Beth relaxed in his embrace and drifted off to sleep quicker than she wanted to. Mick rolled on his back, holding her to his chest and enjoyed the sound of her heartbeat and the feel of her soft breath on his neck.

*M*M*

As evening came to the city, a moderate crowd gathered at Dusk to Dawn to enjoy a very good blues quartet. Kira sat at her usual stool at the end of the bar, surveying her club and talking to Eli. The older man was helping handle the bartending duties. She noticed a lovely brunette who entered the club alone and was quickly greeted by Thomas. With raised eyebrows she saw him escort Simone to a table near the back of the club.

"Well what do you make of that?" Kira said to Eli as she watched the couple.

"Thomas asked Josef if he minded if he asked Simone out," Eli chuckled. "I guess she said yes."

"He discussed this with Josef?" Kira asked in surprise.

"He didn't want to step on Josef's toes….so to speak," Eli explained.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Kira muttered worriedly. She was aware that Simone had withdrawn her freshie services but was staying on as Josef's lawyer. Kira had no problem with the arrangements Josef made but worried that Simone might be using Thomas to stay close to where Josef now spent his time.

Thomas smiled at the woman sitting opposite him, pleased she had called and agreed to meet him. He signaled for a waitress to take Simone's order.

"I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer," he said after the waitress left.

"You were very persistent Thomas, I could not ignore an invitation so strongly presented," Simone answered returning his smile. She was flattered by the interest this handsome man expressed in her, he made her feel she was the center of his attention. Glancing around the club, her gaze settled on the lovely redhead sitting at the end of the bar. Simone found her interest piqued by the vampiress who now held Josef's affections. Thomas saw where her gaze was centered.

"She really is a wonderful person," he said softly.

Simone flinched guiltily and blushed.

"She is really beautiful. I just wish that Josef had had the courtesy to tell me he was involved with someone from the start. He never said anything," Simone responded, waving one hand in Kira's direction. Thomas reached out and captured her hand, holding it gently in his.

"Simone, I do know that this step in their relationship is very new. In my experience I've, learned that vampire relations tend to go in waves over their very long lives. It can be very intense and then cool off to just friendship and then heat up again," he explained.

"How do you know all that?" Simone asked with a small smile. "Were you in love with a vampire?"

"No, only my adolescent crush on Kira. Dad sat me down to explain things…..sort of vampire facts of life. He has worked for Kira almost my whole life so he knows a lot about them." He looked at her shrewdly. "Josef's your first vampire, isn't he?"

"Yes, I had no idea they existed until I came to work for him," she admitted.

"Please tell me you didn't agree to this date hoping Josef would stop by," Thomas said quietly, hoping he wasn't being used by this lovely woman.

End chapter.

**There have been readers who wondered about Simone and Thomas so I thought I would address the subject. Thank you for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I have learned that wishing I did does not change that fact.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Those really do keep me writing…..I love hearing from you.**

Chapter 23

Simone looked at Thomas in surprise at his statement. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Oh no Thomas, please don't think that. I came tonight to see you. Josef was very honest with me the last time we talked, I'm not living in a dream world," Simone assured him. "I will confess to wanting to know more about Kira. I haven't met many female vampires and the last one I had any contact with was homicidal."

Thomas nodded and relaxed. From the couple of times that he had met Emma Monaghan here in the club, he had found her to be rather arrogant. He had enjoyed talking to her husband Jackson and felt bad about his fate.

"Well Emma was a bad example of a vampire, male or female," he commented. "Would you like me to introduce you to Kira?"

"No, not tonight," Simone said quickly. She reached across the table and gently grasped his hand. "I really don't want to discuss vampires right now. Tell me Thomas Wolfe…..did you hire this quartet, because if you did, you have a great ear for music," she said turning her smile on him.

"Usually my dad books the talent but I did recommend this particular group to him," Thomas said returning her smile. "Do you like blues Ms Walker."

"I do indeed Mr. Wolfe," Simone said flirtatiously. "So tell me what a man who works for a vampire and helps run a nightclub likes to do with his free time. I would like to know you better."

"I am into motorcycles, fine wine and rare steaks," Thomas said in amusement. "Does that do anything for you?"

Simone's eyes sparkled in delight as she tightened her fingers on his.

"It certainly does. How long do I have to know you before I get a ride?" she teased. It was not difficult to give her whole attention to the handsome man opposite her. There was something special about Thomas Wolfe and she liked being in his company. And she had every intention of getting to know him better.

At the bar, Kira let out a sigh and turned back to Eli.

"I don't think that Thomas will be asking for my advice in this case," she observed.

"No, neither one of us can advise him in this situation," Eli agreed. "And Kira, you aren't his mother."

"I know," Kira groused. "I can't help it that I've watched him grow up and feel protective of him like a mother."

Eli laughed, nodding and touching her lightly on the shoulder.

"You have been very good to him. And you have been a special friend to me," he said seriously and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you my dear for trusting me with your secret."

"Are you moving in on my woman?" Josef's voice came from behind them. Eli flinched slightly and turned to grin at the vampire standing in the entrance to the hallway.

"Every chance I get Josef," he laughed. "I just can't get her to run away with a younger man." The three laughed at the incongruity of 58 year old Eli being younger than the youthful looking vampires present. "Would you like a drink Josef?"

"I'm good, thank you," Josef waved it off and Eli headed down the bar to serve another customer. Josef stepped over to Kira and leaned in to kiss her quickly.

"You are looking lovely tonight," he told her, appreciating the appearance she made in the black designer dress.

"Thank you Josef. Do you see that Simone is here, visiting Thomas?" she informed him and nodded towards the couple.

"I wondered if she would follow through," he mused. "Come on sweetheart; let's go to your office. Let's not eavesdrop."

"Why Josef, I'm impressed with your sensitivity," Kira smiled indulgently.

"Mick and Beth are stopping by to update me on what went down at Laslo's studio today. I don't want to discuss this out in the open club," Josef replied.

"So much for sensitivity," Kira smirked as she slid off the stool. With a playful swat at her rear, Josef followed her back to the office.

When Mick and Beth arrived at Dusk to Dawn a half hour later, Eli sent them right back to the office.

"Have you found the killer?" Josef pounced on them as soon as they entered the room.

"Hello to you too Josef," Mick said dryly. "And no….I haven't solved the case yet. No one volunteered to confess. But we will find him."

"Love your confidence boy," Josef responded, settling on the leather couch. "Are you at least finished with suspecting Laslo? He is no killer."

"How can you be sure?" Beth asked. "We learned that Tammi threatened to expose you all, he may have killed her to keep her quiet."

"I know Lenny….he would never hurt a fly," Josef said firmly.

Before either Mick or Beth could respond, Kira stepped in to hand Beth a glass of wine and Mick a glass of single malt.

"I trust Josef's judgment about his friend," she said. "Why would Laslo dump the girl where her body could be discovered? It makes no sense." She looked at Mick. "Did you get to see the girl you were searching for?"

"Yes, Christa is fine. She is fully aware of what she is doing and Masterson let her call her brother. I don't believe she had anything to do with Tammi's death," Mick answered.

"Good, two suspects down, now how many does that leave?" Josef said brightly. He looked at Mick expectantly.

Mick groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes at Josef's one track mind. Beth laughed at his response, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Josef immediately noticed the fresh marks on her arm and his eyes lit up.

"Mick my dear boy….you have been snacking fresh," he announced in delight. "Welcome back."

Beth blushed deeply as a low growl issued from Mick while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Really Josef, it's not nice to tease our friends," Kira chided as she stepped over to Beth and Mick. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned close to Beth and whispered, "Good for you."

Beth grinned back at her and leaned against Mick.

"You aren't the only ones to notice. Masterson's girls thought I was Mick's freshie," she said ruefully.

"Oh that is priceless," Josef chortled as Kira came to sit beside him. Mick guided Beth to one of the chairs opposite them and after gently pressing her into the seat he perched on the arm of the chair. Beth had filled him in on the conversation with the two girls.

"I'm sure you set them straight," Kira chuckled at the thought of the freshie actresses accusing Beth of being one of them. "Do you think they might be involved in Tammi's killing?"

Beth glanced up at Mick and then back at the other couple.

"I don't think so. Melinda seems on the level but Darla bothers me. I think she's keeping secrets and I don't trust her," Beth told them.

"I think you have a PI in the making Mick," Josef said in approval. "So who is our number one suspect?"

"I wish I knew Josef," Mick sighed. "I have to keep digging. It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Of course it isn't," Kira interjected as Josef was about to speak. "You have good instincts Mick; does anything stand out to you?"

"I have a better idea of who isn't involved," Mick replied. "I'll be going back tomorrow to dig deeper. I am sure that whoever killed the girl is tied to the set in some way."

"What time are we going?" Beth asked eagerly, but Mick shook his head at her. "Don't tell me it's too dangerous," she sputtered.

"I won't say that," Mick quickly countered. "I need you in the DA's office Beth. I need to know if the police are close to targeting Masterson's studio. You are my eyes and ears there," he told her.

Beth nodded in understanding, backing down from the argument.

"I'll do my best," she assured him. He smiled in approval.

"You two make such a charming team," Josef quipped.

"We should be grateful they do," Kira said tapping Josef on the chest. "This mess happened because someone out there was careless. That girl's threats to expose us could have been dealt with quietly. Whoever did this wanted her body found."

"Then it wouldn't be a vampire, would it?" Beth asked. "He wouldn't risk exposure."

"Well it might be someone crazy …..or someone who thought we would discover it first and cover it up," Josef said grimly. He exchanged a concerned look with Mick. "Either way it is not good."

Mick nodded. Motivation had been the one thing that had worried him the most with this case. Why had the girl's body been left in a public place? If the killer was a vampire then why didn't he call the Cleaners? The more he looked into this, the more confused he became.

"There is more going on than we know," Mick said seriously. "If she was killed to shut her up then it would have been easy to call the Cleaners…no questions asked. If it was an attack on Laslo and his studio then putting the body in a public place only makes sense if it was expected that the tribe would find the body before the humans." He looked at Beth. "We need to know if that dumpster was supposed to be emptied on Monday or another day. Maybe her body was discovered too soon."

"I'll check first thing," Beth promised. She liked being able to contribute to this investigation. She had liked it when Josef had called them a team. She would not let him down.

End chapter.

**The investigation continues. We are getting closer to solving this crime; I hope you stay with me. Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I sure am glad that I can still play with the characters when I want.**

**We are now heading into the closing chapters of this story. I hope you enjoy them.**

Chapter 24

After an hour, Mick could see that Beth was tiring and he insisted that she should get some sleep before heading to work the next day. He knew that the nap had not been enough to replenish the sleep that Beth had been missing out on. They returned to Mick's apartment and then Beth decided that she would go back to her own apartment for the night. She argued that she hadn't brought enough clothes to stay another night and she did not want to face Talbot in the same outfit she wore today.

"I also have to produce a witness report without giving away Laslo and his group. Thank goodness I got straight A's in my creative writing classes in college, I'm going to need all the skills I have to hide the truth," she grinned up at Mick as she leaned back against her Prius. Mick hovered over her and then bent to kiss her.

"You are getting way too good at this," he said shaking his head but Beth could see the pride in his eyes. "Go home, lock your doors and stay put for the night. I'm going to hit the freezer since tomorrow will be a long day again. I plan to be there when Chuck sees that Christa is okay just in case Laslo develops second thoughts," Mick added.

Beth was touched at how seriously Mick took his job. The concern he showed for his clients always impressed her, especially when it also involved dealing with those of his kind. She hugged him tightly, loving how safe she felt when his arms wrapped around her.

"Sleep well and I will lock my doors, I promise. I will text you as soon as I learn anything about the dumpster," she assured him with a smile.

With his Beth in his arms, Mick felt content. He was amazed at how totally Beth accepted his world and all that went with it. It was surprising when knew that there were things she still didn't completely understand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beth," he murmured. "I love you." He kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her.

"Keep that up and I'll never go home," Beth sighed, her eyes glowing. She reluctantly released her hold on him and gripped the car handle. "Good luck tomorrow with the reunion. I'll do my best to deflect Ben."

"I know you will," Mick smiled and kissed her quickly once more before letting her get into the car. He was aware of how once he let the barriers down with Beth that he didn't mind letting her get close. Now he fervently hoped that nothing would happen to make him regret it later. Feeling tired from the long day, he headed up to the apartment and his freezer.

*M*M*

Once Beth reached the office the next morning, she made checking on the dumpster her first order of business. Forty-five minutes later she confirmed Mick's suspicions. Ordinarily that dumpster would have been emptied on a Wednesday, not a Monday. If things had played out normally, Tammi's body would have been buried under two more days of garbage and not as easily discovered.

Pulling out her phone, Beth sent a quick text to Mick, sending him the information. She knew he would still be in his freezer but would awaken soon and she hoped that he could make some use of what she had learned. All in all Beth wasn't sure what knowing this would really tell them.

With that taken care of, Beth turned her attention back to the report that she needed to file on yesterday's interview. She felt she had to do a delicate blending of fact and fiction to keep the name of Dark Nightmare Pictures out of the report and keep the police from looking at them too closely too soon. As she finished her report, she put it in a manila folder and then hesitated. She wanted to delay taking it to Talbot and having to explain who she interviewed and why. With cold determination she set the folder aside and picked up another one from her inbox. Her greatest hope was that the next case would be interesting enough to make the day fly by.

At eleven-fifty her phone rang and Beth was surprised to see Darla Wilson's name on her caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ms Turner, this is Darla," a soft voice spoke to her. "I really need to talk to you. Can you come to the studio…now?"

"Is something wrong Darla?" Beth asked in concern.

"Please….just come here. I don't want to talk on the phone," Darla said.

"Darla, Mick should be at the studio by now, you can tell him anything you could tell me," Beth urged as she got to her feet and grabbed her bag.

"I'm in my dressing room and if Mick is here I haven't seen him. Please Ms Turner….I have no idea where Laslo is but I really need to talk to you. I cannot discuss this with a vampire," Darla insisted.

"Okay Darla, I'm on my way," Beth assured her as she left her cubicle. On her way out she saw Ben heading out of his office but she waved him off when he looked like he would stop her.

"I'll leave your name at the gate," Darla told her before hanging up.

Once in the vehicle and heading to the studio, Beth dialed Mick. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Beth. I got your text earlier," Mick answered.

"Good. Mick are you at the studio?" Beth asked quickly.

"Not at the moment. Laslo thought it would be better if Chuck and Christa met at his office off the lot. Why?" Mick replied, concern lacing his voice.

"Darla just called me and wants to talk. I'm heading to the studio now to meet her," Beth responded. "I am not sure what she wants."

"Okay," Mick said. "Hold off Beth, I'll meet you there."

"I'm meeting her in her dressing room," Beth told him. "I'll be fine; there are a lot of people on the set. I'll see you there."

Mick stared at the phone that was now disconnected. Sometimes Beth just didn't see the danger and that made him crazy. He looked at Laslo standing across the room from him.

"We have to get back to the lot now," Mick said sharply. "Darla called Beth and asked her to meet her at the set. She has been hiding something and I don't want Beth alone there," he concluded as the two headed down to the car. Chuck and Christa had left five minutes earlier to do some catching up. The reunion had gone very well but now Mick feared that the other part of the case was going wrong and he needed to get to Beth.

*M*M*

Beth parked her car on the lot of Dark Nightmare Pictures and headed towards the sound stage building. There were several people moving around the lot, going about their business but once she got inside the cavernous building things were strangely quiet. Beth felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up but shook off her uneasiness and headed to the dressing rooms in the dim light. As she passed the mock up of the motel room it felt as if someone was watching her so Beth hastened her steps and went down the hall to the dressing area. Her heart rate was increased by the time she got to Darla's room and she rapped on the door sharply.

The door swung open rapidly as Darla looked out and then motioned Beth inside urgently. After Beth entered, she shut the door firmly and then spun around to look at the blonde seriously.

"Thank you for coming Ms Turner."

"Call me Beth. What do you want to tell me Darla?" Beth asked as she sat down on a chaise lounge pushed against one wall.

"You said I should call you if I remembered anything," Darla began. She sank down on the vanity stool facing Beth. "Well there is something but first I have to ask you something." Her eyes begged Beth to be understanding. She smiled when Beth nodded and leaned towards her. "Are you really dating that handsome vampire?"

"Yes I am," Beth answered, not expecting that question. "Why?"

"So it is possible for them to see us as something other than food?" Darla asked earnestly.

"Oh….."Beth said realizing what had motivated the girl's question. "Darla, I can't speak for other vampires, Mick is a special case. He rescued me when I was young and just recently have we become close. Are you in love with Laslo Masterson?" she asked shrewdly.

"No…..uh….I, well….I guess I am," Darla stumbled through her confession, dropping her gaze to her intertwined fingers. "I can't help it. I never dreamed that maybe there was a chance…."she trailed off as she looked back up at Beth.

"Whoa…" Beth said holding up one hand. "I can't tell you that Mr. Masterson is interested in freshies that way Darla. You need to talk to him about that. But that isn't why you called me here is it?" she prompted, steering the girl back to the reason she had called Beth. "What did you want to tell me?"

Darla took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Okay, I didn't tell you everything I knew yesterday. I didn't know if I could trust you," the girl admitted guiltily. "I saw Tammi later on Saturday. I came back here to get my script and when I reached the soundstage I saw Tammi meeting someone. I hid and watched." Darla's eyes glowed angrily. "I always suspected that tramp was going behind Laslo's back but I had no proof. So I snapped a picture." She produced her cell phone from her pants pocket and smiled triumphantly. "I caught them in the act." She touched the screen and brought up a picture and handed the phone to Beth. "I was going to show Laslo on Monday morning, I wanted him to know she was betraying him. But then she didn't show up for filming and everything got crazy here. I never got the chance to show him."

Beth looked at the picture on the phone and felt a chill sweep over her. It was a dark shot but you could clearly see Tammi feeding Laslo's assistant; Calvin Simmons. She looked back up at Darla.

"Why didn't you say something to him later?"

"Calvin is always around; I didn't get any time alone with Laslo. Since Tammi disappeared he stopped feeding fresh. I think that Calvin suspects I know something; he has been looking at me strangely. I couldn't keep this to myself anymore, I'm frightened," she said just as the door to the dressing room flew open.

End chapter.

**So….all of you who figured that Calvin is the killer, raise your hands. Be honest now. Thank you for reading; I will look forward to your thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do get a great deal of pleasure playing with the characters.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I always look forward to your comments.**

Chapter 25

Both women looked up, startled as Calvin Simmons loomed in the doorway. Completely gone was the veneer of Laslo's pleasant assistant, replaced by a cold, angry vampire. His gaze swept over Beth and then stopped to focus on Darla. She cringed back, pressing against her makeup table.

"I thought that I smelled you the other night after I finished snacking on Tammi," he taunted icily. "You should have kept your mouth shut Darla, everything would have been fine." He advanced on them as both women got to their feet but there was no possible chance to escape past him.

"Why did you kill Tammi?" Beth asked in an effort to keep him talking. She knew Mick was coming; she just needed to buy time.

"Stay out of vampire business Ms Turner," Simmons snarled as he turned his attention back to her.

"This isn't just vampire business any longer Simmons. Not after you chose to dump the girl's body in a very public place," Beth retorted. "The police are involved now."

A brief flash of confusion crossed Calvin's face before anger once again took over.

"I never put her body where the humans could have found her," he argued. "I left Tammi's body in Laslo's office on this lot. I wanted him to know she was dead and I have no idea who may have moved her body." He paused, cocking his head to one side to listen. Then he glared at Beth. "I had no intention of revealing our secret."

"But why did you kill her? Was she feeding you?" Beth continued, noticing his reaction and hoping it was Mick he heard.

"That little bitch expected me to hook her up with an agent and find her a bigger studio. She threatened to tell Laslo that I forced her to feed me if I didn't help her," Calvin growled in disgust.

Darla looked at Beth with wide, frightened eyes; this was her worst nightmare coming true. Beth tried to send her an encouraging smile but it was strained. "Hurry Mick" kept repeating in her head as she looked back at the angry vampire before her.

Calvin's focus was again on Darla, he was enjoying the power that her fear was giving him.

"Did you think you could expose me by calling this human?" he taunted. "You wasted time little one, you really should have gone to Laslo." He paused, a cruel smile on his face. "Oh that's right, he had no time for you girls after his precious Tammi went missing, did he?"

A small whimper escaped Darla as she tried to make herself smaller under the pressure of Simmons' icy glare. Beth bravely stepped between the frightened girl and the vampire.

"Get out Calvin, go before someone comes. If you run now you may escape the community's punishment," she stated more firmly than she felt.

"Well aren't you the bold one?" Calvin sneered. "Being a vampire's play toy has made you think you can speak for the community has it? Do you anticipate St. John turning you?" he enquired coldly.

"Our plans are none of your business," Beth spat out. "I am not Mick's play toy, I happen to work for the DA's office and I'm one of the few humans who can actually help protect your secret. Take my advice, get out of town."

With a low growl, Calvin grabbed Beth before she could react, pulling her against him. He glared down into her wide eyes.

"You….do….not….give me orders," he rumbled. Bringing a switch blade out of his jacket pocket he twisted Beth around in his grasp as the blade snapped open. He held the blade against her throat. "Darla my dear, please lead the way out and don't do anything stupid," he instructed his voice becoming silky smooth. "Behave yourself Ms Turner and you will be fine. If you are hoping St. John will come to your rescue then remember that I can cut your throat much faster than he can move to disarm me. Now we follow Darla out. Move girl," he ordered the frightened freshie.

Carefully Darla skirted the two and proceeded into the hallway that led to the soundstage. Beth kept herself ready to react to whatever would happen next.

Once they had left the hallway and entered the open area of the large room, they approached the motel set. Calvin halted and ordered Darla to stop just a few feet from the structure. He had scented the others and once they came to a halt, Mick and Laslo emerged from the shadows on either side of the trio.

"Let her go Simmons," Mick demanded angrily. "You hurt Beth and I swear you will not leave her with your head," he promised, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Brave talk St. John. Let me leave here and I will have no need to harm her," Calvin told him. "Back off."

"Calvin what do you think you are doing?" Laslo spoke up in concern. "Did you really kill Tammi? Why?"

"You are such a fool Laslo. That lying tramp used anyone she thought could advance her career. She didn't care about you; she knew I had contacts at different studios and that I know some agents. She wanted me to help her move on immediately….not wait for you to finish the film. And you never suspected her disloyalty, did you?" Simmons gloated. "She threatened all of us Laslo!"

Mick glanced around looking for some way to distract Simmons and free Beth safely when he saw movement off to the left of Masterson. There was a shadowy shape and the glint of light off a camera lens. Quickly looking back at Calvin and Beth, he noticed that the vampire had resumed his human face and had not noticed the hidden cameraman. The switchblade remained dangerously close to Beth's throat.

"Release Beth," Mick pleaded in a calmer tone. "There is no reason to hurt anyone, we can be reasonable."

As Calvin centered his attention back on Mick, he adjusted his grip on Beth, drawing her tighter against him. He no longer kept an eye on Darla who carefully was inching away from the pair, moving close to the walls of the fake motel set.

"I will not pay for killing that piece of trash," Calvin declared.

"Tammi would never have exp…"

"That isn't important Masterson," Mick sharply cut off the filmmaker before he said anything about their secret that would end up on video. If this was being recorded they did not need the word "vampire" on the record. "It doesn't matter why Calvin did it; right now we need to diffuse this situation so Beth doesn't get hurt."

Laslo gave Mick a strange look but nodded silently. He would let the PI handle this since it was his woman held hostage. Mick moved closer to Simmons but halted as the blade touched Beth's skin.

"Relax Calvin," Mick urged, holding up both hands. He dropped his voice to vampire levels. "We can work this out but if you hurt her I will stake you and take your head," he promised his lips barely moving.

His mind rapidly selected and discarded possible actions to take in an effort to free Beth. Any move that revealed his vampire abilities would be captured on video. There was no way that he could turn Calvin over to the human police, which would bring about the exposure of their secret for sure. A taped confession of Simmons admitting he killed the girl should satisfy the police as long as there was no hint that the video had been edited. But at this moment Mick was willing to take the heat of letting a killer go than have any harm come to Beth. Her life was more important to him than bringing Simmons to either human or vampire justice.

"Don't threaten me St. John. I hold all the cards here. I make the rules," Calvin ordered.

"So you do," Mick agreed. He gave Beth what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "You don't need to hurt her to get what you want."

"I don't want to hurt your little freshie," Calvin replied, causing Mick to wince at his choice of words. "I'll let her go once I'm out of here."

"No," Mick protested quickly. "She does not leave with you." He didn't trust Simmons not to hurt her if he took Beth out of the studio. Too many things could go wrong if he took her with him.

"You have no choice," Calvin laughed. "My rules….remember?"

As both Mick and Laslo concentrated on Calvin, Darla had managed to reach the safety of the set. Her first impulse was to crawl under one of the beds and stay there until the danger was past but she couldn't forget how Beth had come to her defense in the dressing room. And Darla had not missed the betrayed pain on Laslo's face. He had been forced to face the fact that not only had Tammi gone behind his back but that his trusted assistant was her killer. The feelings that Darla felt for Laslo pushed her to find a way to help…she needed to show him that she cared, that she could help.

Glancing around, she spotted a pair of fire axes leaning against the set wall. She knew one was a prop to be used in an upcoming scene but the other was the real thing. Reaching out for it, she hefted the real axe in both hands and moved around the back side of the set until she was behind Calvin. She kept equipment and unused set pieces between her and the vampire until she was only a few feet behind Simmons and his hostage.

With sweaty palms she clutched the axe handle tightly, raising it higher to be ready to strike as she inched forward. The weight of the axe made her arms shake, along with the fearful knowledge that she would have only one swing to hit her mark. Her stomach rolled sickly as she knew that if she missed then Beth would certainly die and she was unlikely to be able to escape Calvin's retaliation in time. Biting her lower lip, Darla shoved the negative thoughts away and continued to move closer, her eyes locked on the back of Calvin's neck.

Mick noticed her just as she cleared the last pile of stacked chairs and he tensed, ready to move at the right moment.

"You will not get away with this," Mick warned, wanting to keep Calvin focused on him. Laslo also saw Darla and stepped closer as Mick moved nearer to Simmons. "Don't make matters worse."

Mick lunged forward, pulling Calvin's knife hand down just as Darla crossed the final feed and swung the axe down toward Simmons' neck. With his other hand, Mick grabbed Beth's arm, yanking her away from the vampire. Twisting around so his body shielded Beth's, Mick felt the weight of Simmons fall against him as the axe buried itself in the killer's shoulder, knocking he and Beth to the floor. Darla's aim had fallen short and Calvin roared in pain as he landed on top of Mick who braced himself over Beth's prone figure. Laslo stepped in to move Darla aside and he grabbed the handle of the axe, freeing it from Calvin's body and then raised it to chop down on the man's neck just before Simmons could drive his knife into Mick's back. Laslo pulled the axe head back before it could continue down into Mick. The head fell away as the bulk of Simmons' body landed heavily on Mick and Beth, splattering them with blood.

End chapter.

**Well there you have it my readers…..we have dealt with the killer. I do hope that you didn't mind my blood lust, sometimes I tend to get messy. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I really, really wish I had the rights to this show but alas I do not.**

**Thank you to all who are still following this story. I appreciate your support.**

Chapter 26

Mick braced himself over Beth's body, protecting her as Calvin Simmons' headless body struck his back, splattering them both in blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he struggled to keep his vampire under control. The blood scent was so very strong and even though it was vampire blood it did bring his beast out.

"Yes," Beth reassured him as she looked up at him from her back. She smiled at him confidently. "I'm fine Mick."

Nodding, Mick levered himself to his feet and then reached down to assist Beth back onto her feet and into his arms. She clung to him for a moment, relieved that her faith in him was once again justified.

Laslo had dropped the axe and gone to where Darla stood hugging herself and looking like she was ready to go into shock. He gently drew her into his arms as he stroked her hair and tried to calm her tears.

"Darla, my brave girl, you were incredible," he murmured. "Thank you."

Darla didn't utter a word and just burrowed into Laslo's arms, her face pressed into his chest. She had swung an axe into another person's back to keep him from killing someone else and it was difficult to process what she had done. She felt her legs would not support her if she let go of him.

Mick still held Beth in his embrace but he looked off to the shadows where he had last seen the shadowy cameraman. Neville Trask came forward, out of the shadows and looked down at the mess at their feet. He held out the camcorder to Mick, as he let go of Beth and positioned himself between the two.

"I have Simmons' confession on video," he announced gruffly. "The man was an idiot playing with that little freshie like that. I told you she was no good. And don't worry St. John; I muted the part where he mentioned your "freshie". It will satisfy the humans."

"Did you record the whole thing?" Mick asked as he accepted the camcorder.

"Enough to show what went down. I cut it just after Laslo dropped the axe. I love dramatic editing," the vamp chuckled. "Tell the police whatever you want just keep my name out of it. I like Laslo but I will not sit still for a human interrogation." With that Trask walked away heading out of the building.

"Can we actually turn this over to the police?" Beth asked, looking at the recording device.

Mick considered her question carefully and then smiled.

"I think we can and should turn it over. Do you think that Talbot will accept a video confession?"

"He'd better because he's not getting a chance to question the killer personally," Beth pointed out as she looked back at the headless corpse. "The four of us can validate it. We had no choice but to kill him." She paused as one part of this situation still bothered her. "Mick…how do we deal with the fact that we didn't call the police ahead of time?" Ben's warning that Mick should not to act alone rang in her head.

"You didn't know Darla was going to name the killer when you came here, right?" Mick asked. Beth shook her head. "And you didn't tell me anything other than the fact that you were going to speak with Darla. I was with Laslo and we knew nothing until we found Simmons holding you hostage," he said with an innocent smile.

An answering smile spread slowly across Beth's face as she followed his reasoning. It was the perfect answer for any argument Talbot presented.

"Perfect," she agreed and looked over at Laslo and Darla. The vampire was still trying to calm his freshie as she wept in his hold. "She is pretty shook up."

Mick nodded and they walked over to the couple. Laslo nodded to the two as Beth touched Darla's shoulder lightly.

"Thank you Darla," she said softly.

"I….I had to do something," Darla said tearfully. She shuddered slightly. "I wasn't sure if I could actually hit him."

"You did fine," Laslo said looking down at her in awe. "You were so brave. Why didn't you tell me that you knew it was Calvin who hurt Tammi?" he questioned.

"You didn't want to see any of us privately after Tammi disappeared. We only saw you on the set and Calvin was always there. I was scared," Darla explained.

Guilt flashed across Laslo's face as he saw the truth in what she said. He had withdrawn from the other girls when Tammi had vanished. He had been too caught up in his own concerns to pay attention to his freshies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't keep you safe," he told her gently and kissed her on the forehead. "Perhaps you should go to the house and rest."

"She has to stay here Masterson and talk to the police," Mick said pulling out his phone. "We have to report this to the humans, we can't cover it up, it's too high profile. Trask filmed Simmons' confession and it has Darla swinging the axe."

"Oh my god…..I will be charged with murder," Darla cried, one hand over her mouth. Tears flowed harder as she considered what the police might think.

"You didn't kill him Darla and you were trying to help me," Beth assured her. "The video will prove it."

"I'm the one who beheaded him," Laslo added. "You only did what you had to do."

"And you kept him from stabbing Mick," Beth pointed out. "That's what happened. We just need to tell the truth except for the vampire part." She looked at Mick. "Call them, let's get it over with."

Mick nodded and dialed.

"This is Mick St. John and I'm at Dark Nightmare Pictures. We had a confrontation with Tammi Montgomery's killer and he's dead. Send a crime scene unit to the studio and inform Lt. Carl Davis, it's his investigation," he reported and broke the connection. His face was grim. "I'm sure that Carl will inform Talbot."

Beth slipped an arm around his waist.

"You did nothing wrong. As long as we stick close to the truth we'll be fine. Calvin surprised Darla and me in her dressing room. He killed Tammi because she was using him to advance her career. You and Laslo found us and the rest is on the video. It will be fine," she assured him.

"I am confused about one thing," Laslo commented. "Why did Calvin dump Tammi's body in that dumpster? He wasn't stupid; why not just call the Cleaners?"

"He didn't put Tammi there," Darla stated as she remembered what he told Beth and her in the dressing room. "He said he left Tammi in your office here on the lot."

The two men exchanged confused looks as Beth nodded in confirmation.

"But then who moved her?" Laslo asked.

The building's outside door slammed shut and an older man in a security guard uniform hustled over to them. Looking to be in his sixties, he glanced around at the others and then anxiously focused on Laslo. He wouldn't look at the body on the ground.

"Boss….I saw Mr. Trask outside and he told me what happened," he said quickly. Finally he let his gaze go to the headless body on the ground. "I…..I never knew that Mr. Simmons killed that girl. I found her body Saturday night while doing my rounds. I know I am not supposed to go into your office but the door was open….so I had to check. I'm sorry….I knew she shouldn't be found there, it would mean big trouble," the older man said breathlessly. "You've been good to me so I moved her body. I didn't want any trouble for the studio Mr. Masterson."

Laslo's surprised look gentled as he saw how upset the old man was.

"Don't worry Truman, you aren't in trouble. I'll take care of it," he assured him.

"You've been so good to me sir. You gave me a job when no one else would. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you or the studio…..I wanted to help," Truman Jones babbled on. He looked ready to cry.

"It is okay Truman," Laslo soothed him, placing a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder. "You did what you thought was right. I appreciate it."

"Thank you Mr. Masterson, thank you," the man said still visibly shaken. "I just didn't want anyone blaming you."

"That was very thoughtful of you Truman," Laslo answered, patting him on the shoulder. He had known the older man was rather simple when he hired him but he felt Truman could handle the easy job of night patrol at his studio, there was rarely problems here until this business. And he never doubted the man's loyalty. "I want you to go back to work and don't talk to anyone else about it. No one Truman, understand?" The old man nodded. "Good, I'll take care of everything."

Nodding some more and looking very relieved, the man hurried off and Laslo met the others surprised look with a slight smile.

"I guess that explains how Tammi's body got moved," he said mildly. "Poor old Truman, he really thought he was protecting me. Do we have to tell the police what he did?" he asked Mick. "He had nothing to do with her death."

"I think we can keep his name out of it. There is no reason to let the police think anything other than the fact that Simmons dumped her," Mick replied, his respect for Masterson growing when he saw how kindly he treated the older human. He looked at Beth who nodded in agreement.

Sounds of sirens announced the arrival of the police. There had been a cruiser nearby and within fifteen minutes there was a crime scene unit and Carl Davis' team at the studio. The four of them told and retold their stories, answering s honestly as they could without revealing the vampire connection. Mick had turned the camcorder over to Carl.

"There happened to be a crew member who filmed what went down," he explained.

"How convenient," Carl said skeptically. "I will need to talk to this person."

"Of course Lt. Davis," Laslo promised. He had no intention of telling them Trask's name. He'd have someone else admit to the filming.

"And why didn't you alert us you were going to confront this guy?" Carl asked Mick pointedly.

End chapter.

**So….now we have to cover up the truth to protect the community. I do hope that you liked how this is finishing up. Please share your thoughts, it makes my day. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Still missing this show, but learning to deal with it. Writing helps.**

**Thanks for still being here and reading and reviewing. You do help to motivate me.**

Chapter 26

Mick looked at Carl blandly when the detective challenged his actions.

"I had no idea that I would encounter Ms Montgomery's killer when I came to the studio. Beth had told me she was here to re-interview Ms Wilson so I came here to see what she learned," Mick said mildly.

"That's right Carl; Mick had no clue what Darla wanted to tell me," Beth added stepping in to defend Mick. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he positioned himself behind her.

Carl nodded, uncomfortable to have had to bring the subject up in the first place. He had called Ben Talbot as soon as he had received the news of Mick's call to the police. The ADA had been adamant that Carl was to learn just how much the PI had known before he called the police to report in. Not liking being stuck in the middle of Talbot's seeming vendetta against St. John, he had no idea what the ADA was hoping to accomplish. But he might discover soon enough since Ben was on his way to the studio.

"So Beth, why didn't you call us?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"And tell you what? I had no idea what Darla wanted to tell me," Beth said innocently. She felt Mick's fingers tighten slightly on her shoulders. "I had no new information to report to you."

Seeing how stressed Beth was, Carl decided not to pursue it further. Talbot could play bad guy if he wanted to, Carl would not add any more pressure to someone he considered a friend. He could see the concern for Beth in St. John's eyes as he protectively moved his hands from her shoulders to wrap his arms around her and held her close, against him.

"Okay Beth. Stay close for a bit, Talbot is on his way and he will have questions I am sure."

"Sure Carl," Beth responded softly.

"Hey, why don't you get cleaned up a little," Carl suggested to the couple. "Get out of the blood soaked coat St. John, you'll be more comfortable."

"Thanks," Beth said then a thought hit her. "Carl, please go easy on Darla, this really shook her up. She was only trying to save me."

Carl nodded, he had seen how shaken the actress had been. She had not been able to control her tears and the detective was pretty sure she wasn't that good an actress to fake her distress.

"Seems like Masterson actually killed him," he commented.

"That was to protect Beth and me," Mick said indignantly as he removed his coat. He frowned at Carl as he laid the blood soaked garment over a cart holding some drink bottles. "The only villain here was Simmons and he's dead. Come on Carl, we got the bad guy."

"And he's dead so he can't argue that point, can he? Isn't it convenient that he can't speak for himself?" a voice cut into their conversation. Ben Talbot strode over to them, his expression not at all pleased. Mick cursed himself for being distracted and not sensing the ADA's arrival.

With anger sparking in her eyes, Beth stepped in front of Ben. He looked at her in surprise.

"He spoke very clearly Ben and we have it on video. Simmons confessed to the killing and then took me hostage," she retorted angrily.

Mick did his best to hide his amusement at the sight of Beth going toe to toe with Talbot. God he loved this woman, she was constantly amazing him.

Ben Talbot was surprised as well by the impassioned statement Beth presented. His jealousy of St. John grew some as he realized she was attempting to protect the PI. He knew he had to back off somewhat and be careful of his accusations until he learned what had really occurred at the studio. He had been told there was a video confession to the girl's murder and that the man had been killed after holding Beth hostage. It seemed that the filmmaker and not St. John who had actually killed the man. It now appeared that this was all neatly wrapped up and that seemed a bit off. It was too neat.

"Okay….calm down Beth," Ben soothed. "I plan to get the details after I see this video," he added as he looked at Carl. The detective signaled one of his men to bring the camcorder over to him. While Talbot viewed the recording, Mick guided Beth over to where the actor's chairs were and had her sit down. A policewoman handed him some damp towels and Mick gently wiped the blood from Beth's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I am, thanks to my guardian angel once again," Beth answered with a smile. Reaching up she took a towel from him and proceeded to do her best to clean the blood that coated his neck and face. It was obvious that only a shower to remove all the blood from his hair. "I had no idea that Calvin would overhear what Darla was going to tell me. I didn't think there would be a problem."

"I know," he answered with a small smile. "But then you just seem to attract trouble." He took the towel from her and tossed it on a nearby chair, then took both her hands in his. "Next time I ask you to wait for me, please wait. Okay?"

"Next time," Beth nodded smiling back up at him. Neither of them was paying attention to the others around them and didn't notice at first that Laslo and Darla were back on the sound stage. Darla had become ill and an officer along with Laslo had taken her to the bathroom. Now one of the other vampires on studio crew, who Mick had interviewed the day before, accompanied them. It appeared that Laslo had found someone to confess to being the video cameraman. Mick couldn't help grinning, knowing that somewhere Neville Trask was having the last laugh.

Carl Davis hovered behind Ben as the ADA finished watching the video a second time. Finally Talbot handed the camera back to the detective, a skeptical look on his face.

"So this is on the level?" he asked. "No tampering?"

"There wasn't time," Carl responded. "There was a car here minutes after St. John called it in. The camcorder was in his possession, in plain sight until he handed it over to me. I asked the uniform cop about it specifically. There is no reason to believe this isn't accurate."

A small sigh escaped Talbot but he nodded and looked over at Laslo, who had a comforting arm around his actress.

"I don't suppose there is any point in charging either of them for killing Simmons. The video makes it pretty clear they were only trying to help Beth. And we do have a confession in Ms Montgomery's murder," Ben finally said. He glanced over at where St. John stood holding Beth's hands. Talbot knew he had no valid reason to accuse the PI of not following proper procedure. The man only reacted to an unforeseen situation and almost was killed trying to save Beth. "Let's finish up here and then let these people go home," he added and then headed over to Beth and Mick. They watched him enquiringly as he approached.

"Are you okay Beth?" he asked in concern and then met Mick's eyes directly. "How about you St. John?"

"We're fine thanks to Masterson and the young lady," Mick answered as Beth nodded. "Do you need anything more from us or can I take Beth home?"

"I think we're done," Ben conceded. "Go home and clean up. If we need anything more we will call you in. Beth, why don't you take the day off tomorrow, recover and rest up. I'll see you Monday morning."

"Thank you Ben," Beth said, surprised by her boss' concern.

Ben saw gratitude flash in Mick's eyes, it was clear that the man was concerned about the ordeal Beth had gone through and was thankful for Ben's gesture. No matter what Ben felt about the PI, there was no denying the fact that St. John had risked his life for Beth.

"I need to speak to Mr. Masterson, the girl and the guy who shot the video but that should only be a formality. You do not need to stay, go home," Talbot instructed.

Mick kept his grip on Beth's hands as he assisted her out of the chair. He nodded to Talbot as he slipped on arm around Beth's waist. Guiding her towards the exit, Mick met Laslo's gaze and was reassured that the filmmaker had the situation under control when the vamp murmured, "Ted knows what to say. Everything is cool." He was aware that insisting on the staying on the lot to keep an eye on things would only arouse Talbot's suspicions. Mick knew that Laslo was very aware of the need to keep their secret and he seemed to be able to handle any questions that came his way. It was also very clear that Beth's strength was beginning to fade after the ordeal she had been through.

"I will follow you to your place to pick up enough clothes for the next few days. Then we are going back to my place to clean up and recover," Mick told her as they stopped by her car.

"Pretty bossy Mr. St. John," Beth answered but her eyes glowed with pleasure.

"I need to keep an eye on you," he said leaning down, his face close to hers. "And…."

"And what?" Beth whispered, her heart fluttering with excitement.

"And tomorrow we need to do some serious shopping for the bedroom," he finished with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Oh, I like that idea," Beth sighed, her hands framing his face.

"Then let's get moving," Mick said opening her car door for her.

He followed her back to her apartment and waited while she gathered things together for a long weekend together. Then they headed back to Mick's apartment, leaving her car behind. He glanced over at her as he drove, seeing the exhaustion etched on her face as she rode with her eyes closed. It had been a stressful day and relief flowed through him to see her riding safely beside him. He had what he wanted; he was taking Beth to his apartment and would be able to hold her close until it was time to go to his freezer. The awareness that by keeping her close to him and involved in his world he was denying her a chance to move on and have the mortal life she deserved nagged at the back of his mind. But right here, right now he would hold on to her and enjoy the peace that only she could give him.

End chapter.

**I hope that this is wrapping up the murder properly for everyone. Talbot can't fight with a video confession. Thank you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I still miss it every day.**

**Thank you for the reviews. This site has made it difficult to answer you through the review reply so I will try and PM you if you have the "send message" on your profile.**

Chapter 28

Mick stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. It was a relief to have all the dried blood out of his hair and off his skin and he felt better. Wrapping the towel around his hips, he went into the bedroom. A small smile stole over his face as he looked at Beth napping on the bed in only an over-sized T-shirt, her damp hair spread out on the pillow. She looked so peaceful, not like a woman who almost had her throat cut just hours earlier. A small shiver ran through Mick at how close he had come to losing her this time. One wrong move and Calvin would have taken her life before Mick could have stopped him. Again the unbidden thoughts poked at his conscience, telling him that as long as Beth was with him she would always be in danger. His smile faded as old doubts rose up and he crossed the distance to the bed swiftly and leaned over her. His fingers hovered just above her cheek, wanting to touch her but afraid to as well.

Carefully Mick sat on the edge of the bed, not waking Beth and studied her closely. Her gentle breathing and steady heartbeat calmed him. He knew that any suggestion that they separate would be met with huge resistance. His Beth was a fighter and she would not accept that decision peacefully. Tentatively Mick reached out to touch a strand of damp hair and a small sigh escaped him. He knew he couldn't let her go. Knowing what was best for her and following through with it were two different things. Beth touched a part of his soul he thought he had lost forever when Coraline had turned him. He needed Beth.

The sound of his phone buzzing on the side table drew him out of his thoughts and he grabbed it quickly to stop it from waking Beth.

"What Josef?" he whispered.

"Good work buddy. I just finished talking to Laslo. It seems this has all wrapped up nicely," Josef said pleasantly.

"Oh yes….very nicely if you don't count Beth almost having her throat cut and a nosey ADA who may or may not accept a video confession," Mick muttered.

"Well they didn't arrest Laslo and he says Talbot appeared satisfied when he left the studio," Josef replied.

"Good, I'm glad of that," Mick answered in relief.

"Kira suggested you and Beth stop by the club tonight. She feels a small celebration is in order. Laslo and his freshie intend to join us."

"Sure Josef, we'll be there," Mick told him.

"Good, that will make Kira happy. A happy Kira makes me happy," Josef stated and hung up.

Mick set his phone back on the table. A pair of warm hands slid up his bare back and came to rest on his shoulders. He could feel her warm breath on his neck just before soft lips brushed over his skin. Damp hair trailed over his arm and shoulder.

"You're awake," he said with a smile.

"Yes I am. Where are you going?" Beth asked as she knelt behind him, leaning against his bare back. Her arms encircled him as she tilted forward to run her lips along his right jaw line.

"Kira has invited us to the club to celebrate," Mick answered as he turned towards her. His hands found her waist and he lifted her, bringing her around to sit on his lap. "You are pretty frisky suddenly," he chuckled.

"I woke up to see a handsome man in only a towel," Beth said, her eyes glittering with mischief. "I am not strong enough to resist."

"I see," Mick said trying to be serious. "And does any handsome man in a towel do this to you?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh no," Beth replied with a shake of her head and trying to maintain a serious face. "Only one, sexy PI who saved my life….once again." She traced one finger along his collarbone, looking at him through lowered lashes and then slowly began to trace a line down his chest. In a swift move, Mick caught her hand and twisting upright, he rolled them both onto the bed with his body propped above hers.

"I think….." he said, his face inches from hers. "I think this PI needs to be rewarded for his rescue, don't you?"

Beth nodded her eyes full of love. Her fingers laced together behind his neck and drew his head down lower.

"Claim your reward," she said huskily before their lips met.

Hungrily Mick kissed her in return. Lost in her arms he knew that he could not send her away at this time, not even for her safety. One kiss blended into the next as he felt Beth's hands moved to tug the towel away and his hands went to the hem of her T-shirt.

*M*M*

Josef sat down at Kira's private table in the back of the club and smiled at Laslo and the young woman beside him.

"I see you have a human fascination just like Mick, Lenny," he chuckled.

Darla blushed at his words as Laslo smiled at his old friend. He held Darla's hand in his, surprised at how bravely this freshie had behaved in the face of his treacherous assistant.

"Darla has been a very pleasant surprise," he said with a touch of wonder in his voice.

Darla knew that while Laslo was grateful for what she did, his feelings were nowhere near Mick's feelings for Beth. But she could hope and she intended to hold on to that for now.

"Mick really does love Beth," she said in a small voice.

"Yes….yes he does," Josef agreed and sipped his scotch. "They are a unique couple."

"And very special friends," Kira added as she joined the group at the table. She could see the yearning in the young woman's eyes. "It is not impossible for these relationships to work." She took a seat in the chair next to Josef and raised her vodka on the rocks to her lips. Darla's eyes lit up but she stayed silent.

"Ah….my romantic," Josef chuckled as he brushed Kira's cheek with his fingertips.

"St. John and Ms Turner are coming here tonight, aren't they?" Laslo asked.

"They'll be here," Josef replied with a smirk. "I would imagine they have been distracted and that is why they are late. Beth has that effect on Mick."

"Josef….." Kira sighed. She loved the vamp but she wished that Josef did not delight in making fun of Mick and Beth's relationship. "Beth had a difficult day, I am sure they are just taking time to recover."

She had barely spoken when Mick and Beth entered the club looking relaxed and happy. Mick's hand was placed on Beth's shoulder as she led the way back to the table.

"It looks like they've recovered nicely since I spoke to Mick," Josef said smugly.

Kira rolled her eyes but signaled for a waitress to come take the newcomer's order after they sat down. After giving their order, Josef spoke up.

"You two certainly don't look like you went several rounds with a killer."

Kira couldn't suppress a sigh and Mick favored his best friend with a disapproving stare. Beth smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

"I am so touched by your concern for us Josef," she said sweetly. "We are safe thanks to Laslo and Darla."

"I couldn't watch Calvin hurt you," Darla said quickly. "I had to do something. I just grabbed the axe without much thought."

"You were very brave and very resourceful," Laslo told her squeezing her fingers lightly. "We are fortunate; thanks to Neville, that ADA Talbot has accepted the video and told me that he does not see a need to bring charges against either Darla or me. But he does seem to be very unhappy with your involvement Mr. St. John."

"Please….call me Mick," he said quietly. "And yes, the man does seem to have something against me." He shrugged slightly. "Truthfully, the feeling is mutual and I'm happy to see he isn't interested in pressing charges against you."

"So is this really over then?" Kira asked in concern, looking around the table. "Is our secret safe?"

Silence fell over the table and after a few moments, Mick nodded.

"I think so. There is nothing on the video to indicate vampires were involved in this," he answered, keeping his voice low. "While the beheading was gruesome, I don't think the police with question it. We have a few details to wrap up but there is no reason to be worried, the humans have their answers."

"Then we have no worries. It is over," Josef declared. "And if ADA Talbot decides to make this personal then we will deal with him."

"No, he won't," Beth said quickly, suddenly worried about Ben's health. "He has nothing to blame Mick for. He knows Mick had no idea that Tammi's killer was at the studio."

"That is quite the defender you have there, Mick my boy," Josef said in amusement. "Talbot doesn't stand a chance against her." He saluted Beth with his drink.

Mick hugged Beth and smiled at his friend.

"She has undoubtedly been my protector many times," he agreed. "And I'll pit her against Talbot any day of the week."

"You know, today would make a great movie," Laslo commented wistfully.

"Lenny….please tell me you are joking," Josef groaned. "That is just asking for trouble. Let one cop get wind of the film and we come under scrutiny we do not need."

"Relax Charles old man, I'm not stupid," Laslo said with a wicked smile. "However, insert werewolves or zombies and make it a summer camp and I am sure I will have a hit," he added as the others at the table laughed in spite of themselves.

End chapter.

**I promised that there would be some fluff after all the tension. So while I wrap this story up…..a bit of lightness is in order. Thank you so much for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do love writing about it.**

**Thank you all for your continued support in my writing efforts. I do enjoy hearing from you.**

Chapter 29

Midnight had passed and the cliental of Dusk to Dawn had shrunk to a few hard core jazz fans, the staff and the two couples seated at the back of the club. Laslo had taken Darla home an hour earlier and now Beth was feeling the lateness of the hour. She leaned back in her chair and tried to stifle a yawn.

"You've had a stressful day Beth, maybe Mick should take you home and go to bed," Kira suggested quietly. She could see how Beth struggled to keep her eyes open.

"And she means to sleep," Josef quipped an impish expression on his face.

"Enough teasing Josef," Kira chided in a low voice. "Our friends performed a great service for the community today and helped out your old friend. Our secret is safe because of them, we are very lucky."

"Well we had help," Mick added seriously. "And I really don't like having Beth in the middle of these problems. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not hiding at home, waiting and worrying," Beth protested and Mick recognized the stubborn gleam in her eyes.

"I know I can't lock you up for your own good but I don't like having you in the middle of vampire problems," Mick told her gently and put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't want to lose you. And Kira is right; you need some real sleep, not those catnaps you've been taking."

Beth blushed but shook her head.

"Ben gave me tomorrow off, I can sleep in," she argued.

"But you're falling asleep now Beth," Kira pointed out. "Mick, take her home. You can come back tomorrow….or should I say later tonight," she corrected herself with a light laugh.

"She's right Beth, let's go home now," Mick coaxed, hoping that Beth would not argue further.

"All right," Beth gave in, touched by the concern she saw in his eyes.

Mick got to his feet and then assisted Beth up. He immediately wrapped one arm around her waist and nodded to the two vampires.

"We will see you two later."

"Good night," Kira answered.

"Again…..good work you two," Josef told them as they turned away. Mick smiled and then guided a very tired Beth from the club.

Josef stretched in his seat and released an exaggerated sigh.

"I thought they would never leave," he said trying to look annoyed. Kira shot him a look of surprise but before she could speak he continued. "I…..have wanted to get you alone for at least an hour now." He grinned at her.

Kira smiled in spite of herself, it was so difficult to be annoyed with him when he gave her that little boy grin. She leaned close and stared into his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked huskily.

"Let Eli and Thomas close up the club. I want you to come home with me…now," he answered taking her left hand in his and bringing her fingers to his lips. He kissed them lightly.

"Now?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Immediately."

"I think I can arrange that," she said thoughtfully.

"Good," Josef said getting to his feet. He didn't release her hand. "Let's go," he insisted tugging on her hand.

Laughing, Kira went to make arrangements for Eli and Thomas to close the club. Afterwards they headed to Josef's house in the hills. Taking Kira's hand, Josef led her through the house to his private office and indicated she should take a seat on the leather couch. He opened a bottle of champagne that was chilling and poured two flutes, returning with them to sit beside her.

"Are we celebrating something?" Kira asked after accepting the flute.

"Yes, we are celebrating the conclusion of two of the most delightful weeks I have experienced in some time," he answered.

"Has it been two weeks?"

"More or less….whose counting exactly?" Josef replied leaning in to kiss her. He drew back and Kira sipped the sparkling wine.

"You certainly are in a romantic mood Josef my darling. Are you mellowing on me?"

"Perish the thought. But I have always known a good thing when I see it and you, my lovely, are a very good thing," Josef informed her. He gave her a long lingering kiss, then set his glass down and got to his feet. Going over to his desk and picked up an 8 x 10 box that was yellowed with age and returned to Kira, handing it to her.

Kira accepted the box, confusion on her beautiful face and she did nothing while Josef reseated himself next to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I was searching for something in storage the other day and found this. I should have given you this a long time ago," he answered. "Go ahead, open it."

Removing the lid and setting it aside, Kira's eyes widened in shock as she saw the contents. A small cry of surprise burst out of her as she reached in with trembling fingers to pick up a 5 x 7 picture frame. Carefully she lifted the antique, gold gilt frame that held a sepia toned photograph of a couple on their wedding day. Tears blurred as she saw herself and her human husband in their old fashioned finery.

"Oh…..Josef…..oh, it's my wedding photo," she gasped and then noticed the second photo in the box. The groom was pictured alone, pride shining out of his open, honest gaze. "Tyler….," she whispered and shakily pressed her fingers against the glass over his face. She looked at Josef in bewilderment. "How?"

"After I turned you and we ruined the Carrington family financially, I went to their house when they held a private sale of some of their artwork collection. I decided these belonged to you and I took them off the mantel when no one was looking," Josef explained. "I wanted to give them to you after things died down but then they got packed away and I forgot. I just found them again."

A choked laugh escaped Kira as her tears continued to fall. She clutched Tyler Carrington's picture to her chest and bent over as she sobbed. She was not prepared for the fresh wave of pain that swept over her at the sight of her long dead husband. Josef looked at her helplessly, not sure if he had done something wrong or not.

"Kira? My dear girl, are you all right? I didn't mean make you cry," he said reaching out to stroke her hair. He touched her arm lightly with his other hand. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just overwhelmed," she whispered s she straightened up and gave him a weak smile. "I just wasn't prepared. I thought I had lost him forever. Thank you Josef…..I love you." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it and look of horror flooded her eyes.

Josef gathered her into his arms and rocked her gently.

"Don't cry my sweet," he soothed and kissed her forehead and then rested his cheek against her hair. "I love you too."

Kira pulled out of his arms, shaking her head in shock.

"You don't mean that," she said in a low voice.

"I do indeed," he cupping her face in his hands. He gazed frankly into her eyes. "I love you."

"But …..no….you love Sarah," the words spilled out of her.

"Oh my darling," he said kissing her lightly. "I loved Sarah….at least I have loved her memory. She's gone and I have refused to accept that for fifty years. I failed her, I can't change that." He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "What I feel or felt for Sarah has no bearing on what I feel for you. I am finally realizing just how deep my emotions run for you. I do love you my beautiful, loyal independent woman. You amaze me," Josef confessed.

They sat silently for a few moments, uncertain green eyes locked on warm brown ones. Doubt still lingered on Kira's lovely face, afraid to believe what she heard. Josef smiled encouragingly.

"Believe me Kira, I am telling you the truth," he said sincerely.

"I have….I have been in love with you since the beginning," she admitted in a whisper, lowering her gaze. "I want to believe you."

Josef chuckled as he drew her close again. He stroked her hair and held her gently. Even now she managed to surprise him. He had never suspected that she had loved him in the beginning and certainly not in the time since.

"I do think we are overdue for a nice long talk," he said with a rueful smile. "Shall we go upstairs and discuss it?"

"And just how much discussing will we get done?" Kira asked with a smile as they got to their feet. She set the pictures of her past aside and took Josef's hand.

"Enough to erase any doubt you still have," Josef promised with a wink. He led her out of the room.

*M*M*

Sitting in his office, Ben Talbot rubbed his forehead wearily and checked his watch. He was surprised to discover how very late it was, he had been lost in paperwork of the day's events. He had watched and re-watched the video confession of Calvin Simmons and there was no doubt they had their killer. And while he hated to admit it but the video also made it clear that St. John had no warning that Simmons was the killer until he confessed on camera. There was no way to revoke the PI's license and from his own observations it was also clear that St. John cared deeply for Beth. He had shielded Beth from the knife without regard for his own safety.

The phone ringing at that late hour startled him out of his thoughts.

"Talbot."

"Check your list," the voice he had heard only once before said. "Re-read those names. And do not consult anyone else." The line went dead, leaving Ben sitting in silent confusion. Just what was this list's meaning?

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. One more chapter to go.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And that is not going to stop me from writing about it.**

**Thank you….everyone who has taken this journey with me. I so appreciate those who read this and those who also reviewed. I hate ending stories but all good things must come to an end.**

Chapter 30

Not long after sunset on Friday evening Mick and Beth arrived at Josef's home overlooking Los Angeles. Both of them had received phone calls from Josef and Kira while they were out shopping, requesting this visit to Josef's home.

Mick held Beth's hand as they approached the impressive entrance to the older vampire's lavish house. Beth had only been to Josef's office and this place took her breath away.

"Hedge fund trading really does pay well," she commented to Mick.

"Remember that Josef has had 400 years to build on his wealth. He is a smart man," Mick replied. "When you've lived through the 1700's and 1800's the nicer things in life appeal to you. And he loves his privacy."

"Paranoia does seem to rule Josef's life," Beth laughed as Mick rang the doorbell.

"It's kept him alive this long," Mick pointed out.

Josef answered the door himself and welcomed them, ushering them inside. He complimented them on dressing up, praising Beth's cobalt blue dress and teasing Mick about wearing a tie. Of course he was wearing his usual Armani.

"Come in, Kira's in the living room," he announced.

Kira was at the large glass windows, looking lovely in a long forest green halter dress. She turned with a welcoming smile when Mick and Beth entered the room and she hurried to them, hugging them both.

"Are we having some type of celebration?" Mick asked in confusion. He couldn't help noticing the champagne flutes and a bottle in an ice bucket on the coffee table.

"Yes, we are," Josef grinned. He pulled Kira close and kissed her quickly and then went to remove the bottle from the ice.

"Josef adores the dramatic," Kira said happily. She picked up two flutes as Josef popped the cork. After he filled the glasses she held, Kira took them to her friends while Josef poured the wine into the remaining two flutes. He set the bottle back in the bucket and handed Kira her glass.

"What are we celebrating?" Beth asked curiously.

"Changes," Josef said firmly.

Beth and Mick exchanged confused looks.

"I am making a change in my life and so is Kira," Josef began. "As of today….Kira has agreed to move in here with me." He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing her fingers. Then he looked at Mick and Beth and raised his flute. "To my love, my beautiful Kira," he announced and drank.

With surprised pleasure, Mick and Beth both drank. Beth looked at Kira and was happy to see the delight in Kira's eyes as she sipped from her glass.

"We will see how it goes," she said softly.

"My girl doubts my sincerity," Josef laughed. "But I will prove my feelings to her. I will not disappoint her."

"I think I would listen to him," Beth said to Kira warmly. Knowing how much Kira loved Josef….it was wonderful to see the feelings returned. She didn't doubt Josef meant what he said.

"That is great. It's about time you realized this," Mick told Josef as he gave him a slap on the back. He then went to Kira after setting down his glass and wrapped her in a bear hug. "I am so happy you have what you deserve," he whispered in her ear. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you my dear friend. Now we both have what we want," Kira whispered back. She knew Mick meant what he said.

Beth smiled at Josef and stepped up to him and quickly stretched up to kiss him impulsively on the cheek, surprising both Josef and herself. Josef grinned in pleasure, touched by her gesture. Beth then went to hug Kira.

"I'm glad that you are so happy," Beth told her.

"I do love him," Kira said in a low voice. "I think he really does mean it."

"Of course he does," Beth assured her. "It is written all over his face."

Mick leaned in close to Josef and lowered his voice.

"Don't break her heart," he warned, even while he smiled.

"I have no intention of hurting her," Josef told him seriously. "She is special."

"Good, I am glad you see that," Mick approved and retrieved his glass. Clearing his throat, he held up his flute, waiting for the others to follow suit. "To Josef and Kira, a couple who took long enough to realize how much they mean to each other. Enjoy the future."

Amid the laughter, they all drank and Josef kissed Kira once more, while Mick drew Beth close to his side with one arm. Life was looking pretty good right now.

*M*M*

Sitting in the study of his comfortable condo, Ben Talbot stared at the list of names he kept in his wall safe. He had been told to recheck the names when his mysterious caller had contacted him. It shouldn't have surprised him to discover that the names; Kira Starling, Laslo Masterson and even Calvin Simmons were listed there. More confusion resulted as to what these names of real people had to do with the names of fictional and historical characters. What was the key to their meaning? Some were obvious criminals…such as Emma Monaghan and now Calvin Simmons while others were people with unblemished reputations such as Josef Kostan and Kira Starling. And then there was the final name that he could not take his eyes off of…..Mick St. John. What connected these names and why had the list been sent to him?

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ben set the paper back down in the folder and closed it. He was no closer to understanding why it had been compiled and what he was to do with it. The temptation to show it to Beth was great, he couldn't help thinking she could provide some answers to these questions, but the caller had warned him it was for his eyes only. Did he dare ignore that instruction and talk to her? In frustration he put the folder back in the safe, knowing that there would be no dealing with it tonight.

*M*M*

Late Saturday afternoon a loud knocking on the door, pulled Simone away from her closet organizing chores and she hurried to see who was interrupting her. She opened the door to discover a smiling Thomas Wolfe looking very sexy in jeans, T-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Ms Walker, could I interest you in a motorcycle ride?" he inquired as he leaned against the door jamb. His eyes sparkled in amusement. A slow smile spread over Simone's face as she looked Thomas over from head to toe.

"You know Mr. Wolfe, leather definitely looks good on you," she said with an appreciative purr. "I would love to go for a ride with you. Am I dressed appropriately?"

Thomas assessed her clothing…slim cut jeans and a light weight V-necked sweater.

"If you have a protective jacket, I would say you're perfect," Thomas replied. "I am in favor of riding safe."

Simone motioned him inside and went to her front closet and withdrew a tan leather bomber jacket.

"Will this do?" she asked.

"Perfect," Thomas agreed. "I can't wait to see you in that."

Grabbing her wallet and keys, Simone slipped on the jacket and locked up her apartment. They went outside and Simone saw a top of the line Harley Davidson sitting at the curb.

"Nice ride Wolfe," she said appreciatively. "Kira must pay well."

"I'll have you know that I saved a long time for this baby," he answered, pretending to be hurt. He took two helmets from the where they hung on the handlebars and handed her one. "And if you're wondering about my income…yes, Kira pays very well," he laughed and gave her a wink.

"So does Josef," Simone laughed back as she accepted the helmet. "I think we will get along very well Thomas."

"Come on then, let's ride," Thomas said as he helped her onto the bike behind him. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he started the bike and headed out for the Pacific Coast highway.

*M*M*

Late in the day on Sunday afternoon, the fading rays of the sun glinted around the edges of the shades drawn tight in Mick's new bedroom. Beth stretched lazily in bed and smiled at Mick lying beside her. He had left the freezer earlier, swept her into his arms and took her to bed. A small satisfied sigh escaped Beth as she reflected on just how gently he had made love to her; he knew exactly how to light up all her senses.

Mick's fingers reached out to gently stroke the two small puncture marks on her neck. Beth could see the concern and a bit of shame in his hazel eyes.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" his low voice rumbled.

"I told you before…..I'm fine," Beth said firmly, grabbing his hand and pressing her lips to his palm. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

For a moment they both just lay there, staring into each other's eyes. Mick could sense the truth in her words, she felt no regret and her pleasure when he drank was written in her relaxed body language. There was no pain, only love. Kira had been right, he could love Beth fully and not hurt her. A happy smile spread over his face as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You give me peace," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beth whispered softly.

Mick let his gaze move around the room.

"You, Ms Turner, have excellent taste in bedroom décor," he observed with a twinkle in his eyes. "Thank you."

Beth had enjoyed picking out the black/cream/taupe bedding and window treatments. The framed black and white photos that adorned the walls created a simple touch that was very masculine.

"It suits you," she said with a nod.

"Just like you do," Mick said pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

A thrill ran through Beth as she hugged him tightly, returning his kisses. She had hope now that some way, somehow, she and Mick could blend their worlds and have a future together.

End story.

**I always find it so very difficult to end a story. Thank you for reading. I am not done writing stories for Moonlight…..I am not sure I am able to stop. I hope you will continue to read. My next story still is in the formation stage, I will post as soon as I am able to put it together. Thank you again.**


End file.
